The Raven's Pendant
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: Weiss Kreuz Crossover. Kurama gets a redheaded assassin for a brother, unfortunately his taste in friends gives the man a pause. To catch a raven... KxK, KxH, SchuxAya [shounen ai] UPDATED at Long Last!
1. Chance Meeting

The Raven's Pendant 

WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION

Part 1 - Chance Meeting 

_Two years ago…_

"Where am I?"  Schuldig asked fuzzily.  The unfamiliar room throbbed about his line of sight.  He seemed to be lying on a green couch.

"You're in my apartment…" A soft alto voice told him.  He looked around to see a red haired, green-eyed youngster who looked all too young for his taste.  

"Um…" 

_How the heck did I get here?  Am I in trouble for sleeping with a minor?_

"I took you home after you passed out in the bar.  Here.  Drink this.  I'll make you feel better."  A mug of something was shoved in his hands.

Schuldig sipped at the mug cautiously, then more enthusiastically when it proved to be some herbal concoction tasting heavily of mint and honey.

"I am Minamino Shuuchi."  The teenager introduced himself, his long hair swaying side to side gracefully, big green eyes looked at Schuldig with curiosity.

"I am Schuldig.  Thanks.  I better get going now before your parents get the wrong idea."  Schuldig smirked softly as he said it.  The kid might be much too young but was really a work of art.  

There's no law against looking…  

Long red tresses the color of Abyssinian's framed an effeminately soft face, contrasting with wide, deep emerald eyes that twinkled with liveliness.  A slender frame that with everything else probably have had everyone assuming that the other guy was female if they didn't know better.  The kid's looks were accentuated by the colors of the room which was done up in green and cream.  He took his time in appreciating the view as he set aside the mug on the side table beside the couch and swing his legs down off the couch.  He felt much, much better after the tea.

"What was in the tea, if you don't mind me asking?"  Schuldig was also curious about this Japanese boy that seemed so trusting of a gaijin he had picked up on the nearly literally on the street but he didn't want to be too forward.  Being forward made one memorable, something that was strictly a no-no in his profession.

"A bit of this and a bit of that. It helps the hangover rather handily that it's been so much in demand with my dorm mates.  Can I call a taxi for you, Schuldig-san?"  Shuuichi asked.

"Dorm mates?  You're in college?"  

"Aa, this apartment is part of a dorm."

"But you don't look like you're well over high school!"  Schuldig exclaimed.  Surprise rivaled his impulse to leave for the moment.

"Aa, that what they usually tell me.  I'm legal."  Shuuichi said, batting his huge green eyes at Schuldig so mischievously so that the German had to laugh.

He sure is full of surprises…  And he had me going there for a while... 

The sheer naughtiness twinkling in the green eyes were quite revealing of the joke that had been played on him. 

Still too young for me… 

Yet there was something about the young lovely, impish redhead that got answering warmth in the Schwartz telepath.

"You're a rather interesting kid.  I think that I would like to meet you again, Minamino-kun."  Schuldig said, scribbling his cellular phone number on a piece of memo paper he had and handed it to Shuuichi.   

At the back of Schuldig's mind a voice was already berating him for his carelessness…

What am I doing?  Crawford's going to have my head for this!  But then, what harm could a normal college kid do to an assassin group like us? 

***

Back to the present… 

"You asked to see me, Koenma-sama."  Kurama asked as he fiddled with the edge of his emerald green Chinese outfit.  He bowed to a desk where a toddler in blue robes and a round hat with the word "Jr." written on his forehead was overwhelmed by tons of paper.   The toddler looked up from the humongous paper pile and acknowledged the redhead.

Kurama continuing to work for the Rekai was something that was taken for granted by everyone since he was still adamant about staying in the Human World.  No, S-class could stay with humans without some form of Spirit World control.

_Though sometimes, I really chafe at this duty and it makes me miss Yuusuke-kun and Hiei even more…  Though I guess it's well worth being able to stay with Mother…  Just sometimes…I wish there was someone who understands…_

Living as a demon in the world of humans was a trying experience at times.

"Aa.  I have work for you, Kurama, something very important is happening in the Ningenkai.  Something all the Rekai Tantei must prevent.  There's a bunch of humans who will try to help the demon Bolshai escape from Hell.  It's a plan that's evidently been in the making since the aforesaid demon was imprisoned.  We have decided to make it a statement to all demon-summoners all over the world.  Those who seek to summon demons will be executed by demons.  Since you're the Section Head for Japanese Operations I thought you should know.  I'm mobilizing almost every Tantei with youkai blood."

"Hai.  But isn't it overkill?  All of the current Tantei I know are at least B class and the most humans achieve is borderline B."

"It has been decided.  I know you have a soft spot for ningen, so I'll not blame you if you want out of this operation."  Koenma said, his voice softening.  

It was a rare thing for a Tantei to be given a choice to perform a duty or not but Kurama was no regular Spirit World Detective.  The redheaded kitsune was a member of the legendary Urameshi Team, potentially the greatest Rekai Tantei Team in the history of the Rekai.  They had defeated the Netherworld in defense of the Spirit World.  More to the point, they were the first team that Koenma felt he could call his friends.      

"No, I'll do it but thanks all the same."  Kurama nodded to acknowledge how much it had cost the other and how much honor had been paid to him.  

If only because of that…I have to take this mission… 

Kurama turned to go.

"Wait, I have another thing for you to do, concerning the mission…"  Koenma called out before, the fox could get out of the office.

"Aa?"  Kurama said, turning to face the desk once again.  

"It seemed that the sacrifice to be used in this…is your half sister."  

***

"Ran-niichan?"  A redheaded high school girl asked Aya as he got into the shop.  

Aya blinked.  He was out back, fixing an arrangement that a customer ordered when he was called to answer about something.

"Ran-niichan?  I've finally found you."  

Who told one of them my real name?  Whoever it is, is going to die… 

No one in the flock of fan girls knew Aya's real name, they all knew him as Aya.

Aya just looked at the girl wondering what she was about.  He had no words for such an eventuality since he never thought it could happen. 

I don't have any sisters other than Aya-chan…  Why would she call me that…  Though she could be a cousin with that red hair…

"You are Fujimiya Ran, aren't you?"   A hint of impatience went into the alto voice, though the large green eyes were twinkling with something like suppressed laughter.

Is this a joke…? 

"Aa.  What are you playing at?  I don't know you."  Aya said sharply, almost hostilely.

"Then you are my elder half-brother.  I'm Shuuichi Minamino, your father had an affair with my mother several years ago. I was the result.  Here's the proof."  The girl introduced herself, grinning, unfazed by the cold reception.   Then she handed several papers to Aya for his perusal.  

Birth certificate…acknowledgement of support and paternity…adoption by the husband of the girl's mother… They all seemed to be in order.  

"So can I call you Ran-niichan?"   Shuuichi asked, this time her green eyes were wide and almost pleading.  Though the mischief in them weren't totally gone.

"Hn."  It was rather hard not to smile back at the youngster when she was as cheerful as that.   Aya felt awful at doubting the other.  He settled for one of his small smiles.  He couldn't even take offence at the use of the informal address.  

She reminds me so much of Aya-chan…  And she's so nice…  If she isn't playing a game with me… 

"I take that as a yes.  Call me Kurama, all my friends do.  Besides it would be rather hard to call me by my given name at the house since my step-brother's name is also Shuuichi."

"Why did they name you Shuuichi?  Isn't that a boy's name?"  Aya asked, finally getting a word edge-wise. 

"Um, I am a boy, 'niichan."

"Hn!"  Aya was rather astonished at this turn of events and looked at the papers in his hand again.

That was a real surprise… 

"I know.  I do look rather girlish."  There was a good-humored sparkle in Sh--no--Kurama-kun's eyes.

"Hn."  Was all Aya could say in reply.  He lacked for words to encompass this development.

You never fail to surprise me little brother… 

"I understand.  It takes some time to get used to having a half-brother, ne?" 

"Aa."

"Why not stay with me at my student apartment sometime for some bonding?  I've never had an elder brother before.  Besides, mother wants you over to dinner some time next week."

"Aa, I'll think of it." Aya replied.  His caution was back in full force at the barrage of invitations.

It could well be a trap.  He seems so nice but I'd better let Kritiker check him out…  Besides, even if he's genuine, I don't think it would be a good idea.  Remember…Ouka and Omi?  Schwartz would just love to get their hooks into Weiß again that way…  And I already have a liability in Sakura-chan…

"That's my 'niichan."  Kurama-kun waltzed out of the door and into the street. 

"Aya, who was that?"  Ken asked, as soon as Aya's unconfirmed brother had gone out of earshot.  

"Yeah, Aya, and is she over eighteen.  I couldn't tell.  Though she is one hot babe."  Youji added when he was too slow in answering.

"_That_ was my half-brother or so he says."  Aya bit out.

The thought of Youji having anything to do with any of his relations definitely upset Aya.  So he took great satisfaction in pointing out Kurama's real sex to the playboy.   

"Nani!"

"You must be getting old, if you can't tell a girl from a boy."  Aya knew that was coming, Ken never missed an opportunity to needle the older man. 

"Oi!  Who are you calling an old man?"  Youji said, tackling Ken.  

Aya sighed and went back to his interrupted arrangement.  It was another day in the Koneko.

I better call Manx and also have Omi checked these papers… 

***

Aya sat on the couch of the Weiß briefing room staring at the result of the background check on Kurama-kun.  His eyes had a stunned look to them.

"So, the papers are genuine."  Aya said.

"Aa.  Congratulations, it seems like you have a younger brother.  Well, half-brother, but I don't think it makes much difference to you, doesn't it?"  Manx said, giving Aya a smile of her own.  She didn't look overly pleased but didn't look angry either.

"Can we have someone say that it was a mistake or something?"  Aya asked desperately. He had time to think things over and had come to some very disturbing conclusions.

How am I going to protect an active half-brother when I haven't managed to protect a sister who's in a coma?  I really liked him on first meeting, too…

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Abyssinian.  Though we would try as much as we can to give your little brother some protection."

"Hn.  That's not enough."  

Look at what happened to Aya-chan…  

"It would help if you keep away from him as much as you can."  Manx said unhelpfully.  But it did console Aya that she looked as unhappy about this turn of events as he was.

That's easy to say, considering how Kurama-kun's been looking at me expectantly to be his older brother in deed as in word…  I'd say impossible to do…

**~ TBC ~**

**Author's Notes:**

So how was it…? *bounce, bounce, bounce*  I wonder if this is too much of a rip-off of Oniisan.  Thoughts, criticisms, rotten tomatoes? ^^;


	2. Unlikely Friends

  
  


**Raven's Pendant**   
A WEIB KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFIC

  
****

Part 2 - Unlikely Friends

"Schuldig-niisan!" Kurama called out as he came around the corner. They were supposed to meet for tea and cakes and the kid was a bit tardy today.

"Kurama-chan, slow down a bit, I'm not going anywhere." Kurama had told Schuldig about his nickname a month after their acquaintance. He had been using it constantly ever since then. 

"Hai. Sorry about being late."

"After all, it's only been half an hour…" Schuldig teased.

"Sorry about that. I had some business to finish with my project team mates in one of my classes and 'niichan insisted…that I stop by…" Kurama trailed off, running out of breath.

"You never told me you had an elder brother before…?" 

"Oh he's a new development in my life. I found out recently that I was originally an illegitimate child and that I had an older brother and sister still living…"

"So are you going to introduce us sometime?" Schuldig teased again, trying to keep the jealousy he felt out of his voice. It was fun to tease the kid since the youngster always managed to give as well as he got. 

Kurama-chan had become the younger brother Schuldig never had, a brother, unlike Nagi, brother who understood the German and his games. 

__

Don't get me wrong I do love Nagi… It's just that…he could be such a stick sometimes… He spent too much time with Crawford I think…too straight, by-the-book…

Nagi was silent and bookish, shy even, but Kurama…

Kurama could flirt like something awful and often accompanied Schuldig now and again when studies permitted to bars. They also sparred, hand to hand. They liked the same music and often compared notes on caustic observations of people. It constantly amazed the German to note that the kid was also a straight-A student in his classes. 

__

Where does he get the time, I wonder? Brains, beauty and spunk…that's my little Kurama-chan… 

The appearance of this elder brother was an unwelcome intrusion to their friendship. 

__

Oh well, if I don't like him, I can just freakin' off him. What Kurama-chan doesn't know can't hurt him… 

Schuldig had been prudent enough not to let the kid know about what he really did for a living, passing it off as being a bodyguard to important men. Nor did he let it slip that he had powers. He never used them around the kid anyway. He liked the younger redhead too much for that. 

"You don't have to wait long to know at any case. He's picking me up after we have tea…"

"But what about our date to go watch a movie?"

"I'm sorry about that but Ran-niichan wants me to spend the rest of the afternoon with him. Anyway, let's go have tea. Wait'll you hear what Akira did today…" 

Schuldig allowed himself to be pulled along and carried into the world of schoolwork and collegiate relationships. One thought floated up before being submerged again in the chatter… 

__

Ran…Ran…wasn't that Abyssinian's real name?

***

"Konichiwa, Kurama-chan. Ready to go to the park?" Aya asked as he came to the booth where Kurama was talking with a friend.

"Aa, 'niichan, but first I want you to meet my friend. He's expressed interest in knowing you." Kurama said.

"H--nnn…" Aya grunted into horrified silence as he saw who it was Kurama was speaking with.

"Ran-niichan, this is Schuldig. Schuldig-niisan, this Fujimiya Ran, my aniki." Kurama introduced them cheerfully. 

"Charmed, I'm sure." The annoying German nodded his head at Aya and offered his hand. Aya stared at it like a snake but took it, shook it and let go with the enthusiasm of going to his own funeral.

"Is there anything wrong, 'niichan?" Kurama asked, blinking. He obviously felt Aya's unease.

__

Am I that transparent? No, it's just Kurama-chan. He's shown more perception and feeling towards me than most people… 

Aya saw the amusement dance in the German's blue eyes.

__

Bastard, you must really be enjoying this… 

Green eyes stared at him with confusion.

"Hn." Aya meant it in an assuring manner but it came out rather constipated.

"I repeat, is there something amiss?" 

"No, there's nothing wrong, Kurama-chan." The German bastard mocked Aya with the evenness of the tone it was uttered but he couldn't think of a suitable rejoinder.

__

Not without giving the game away to Kurama, which will, in effect, put him in the line of fire… What am I thinking, he's already within firing range! How can Schuldig know of him--damned telepath, been in and out of our minds lately, haven't you? Well you're not going to take him away from me, too… 

Aya felt protectiveness and affection run through him more than he thought were possible for someone who he just met a week ago...but then, Kurama-chan was different…so sweet and innocent, he just made one so protective…

__

: Can it Abyssinian, I didn't know until today that the kid was your little brother… Give it a break. : 

__

And now I suppose that you know…you're going to run off to Crawford with this information… 

The panic in the thought was very much evident though Aya tried his damnedest to sound his usual imperturbable self. He just couldn't lose the little brother he had just found so soon.

__

Not the way, I lost my imouto-chan… 

: No, strange as it may seem. I'm not going to, so stop it already. : Schuldig answered his "unspoken" thought.

__

: And why not? : It projected loud enough to be a shout.

__

: Because strange at it may seem. I also like Kurama-chan. :

***

__

: Like as in… : *Not my_ little brother…*_

Schuldig nearly fell out of his seat when he had first read Aya's thoughts of Kurama-chan.

__

Sweet and innocent…why Kurama-chan, you shouldn't play with your 'niichan that way…

The Kurama Schuldig knew was anything but innocent. Sweet, sweet wasn't quite applicable either. 

__

He's nice but he's too lively to be sweet, spicy as chili peppers, yes. 

He felt totally jealous of Abyssinian. It was the man's right to feel protective of Kurama and that made him irritable. The horrified overtones in the thought-voice took the cake, though. He wasn't about to let on that he himself was quite appalled by the idea. 

__

: Hmmm, he is a hottie… : 

: Not for you! : 

__

: Relax. I don't like him that way. : It will probably be too much to ask that he believe me…

__

: And how can I be sure of this? :

__

: You can't. But I do love him like my own baby brother. :

Schuldig could see that didn't go over any better than the other insinuation. 

__

*He's my baby brother…not yours! Keep your filthy paws off of him…you're a murderer… You shouldn't contaminate someone as innocent as Kurama-chan… What am I talking about…I am a murderer…* 

Jealousy warred with relief in the Weiß redhead's mind. It made the smirk on Schuldig's face widen.

"Shall we go to the park, then?" Kurama asked, unwittingly breaking the silent volley of thoughts.

"Aa, can I go with you?" Schuldig countered.

__

I wonder what he would make of that…

***

"Ran-niichan, shall we get some ice cream?" Kurama asked as they got into the park. 

"Hn." It was an affirmative. 

It was a rather awkward moment when his new brother refused to let his gaijin friend join them in the park. Though he felt comfortable with the man, more so than he thought possible, he was still at a loss as to what he could do with the other yet. 

__

He reminds me of Hiei… All that hn's and the quiet protective attitude… Reminds me, I think there's something 'niichan's not telling me and Schuldig-niisan as well… There was definitely a tense moment there in the café… My half-brother definitely knows but doesn't trust him…something is definitely wrong there…

They got their ice cream cones and sat on the grass under one of the numerous cherry trees in the park. It was the wrong season for blossom watching but they looked through the verdant leaves all the same.

"Do you like your work in the Koneko?" Kurama inquired, trying wildly to find a topic to talk about. 

__

With Hiei, it had been easy… Talk about fighting or Yukina and everything else will come after… Should I talk to him about gardening? Florist arrangements? The meaning of flowers? No, it would cause too many questions… 

"Hn." _So and so…_

"How're Omi-kun, Ken-kun and Youji-san?"

"Hn." _Fine._

__

What else am I going to talk about next?

***

"You're in college…?" Aya asked tentatively, his tone finishing the sentence for him. It took awhile for him to settle down after the shock of seeing Schuldig with Kurama-chan like that. As it was, he felt his hackles were still half-raised and the sourness of doubt still in his mouth.

__

Not that I can do anything much about it…

Manx had made it pretty clear that Kritiker could only give minimal protection over the youngster.

"Aa, I'm taking up pre-med course. I want to be an internist someday." Kurama answered after snarfing down the ice cream. 

"Hn."

__

It's certainly better than being an assassin… I hope Schuldig wasn't giving you any strange ideas…

"When am I going to see Aya-neesan?" The non sequitur got Aya when he didn't expect it. He choked on a mouthful of cone. The honorific was as much to blame as the necessity for explaining the current situation. Kurama was only a month or two younger than Aya-chan but he used the title nonetheless.

__

What brought that on…? Right I told him about Aya-chan being unconscious but we were interrupted before I could tell him that she had been kidnapped…

"And when are you going to go over and meet 'Kaasan and 'Tousan?" 

Aya nearly choked again.

__

That was something I was trying to avoid… Really…

"Well, about your Aya-neesan…" Aya took about the difficult task of explaining what happened to Aya-chan. Though, the mixture of truth and lies he had to dish out made him nearly ill, he didn't relish having to think to tell the little one the truth about his gaijin friend…

__

Not when Kurama-chan and that bastard seem to be on very close terms… 

***

"Thanks, Botan-chan. Is that a new kimono? It looks fetching on you." Kurama said, giving the blue-haired spirit guide a charming smile as she floated on her oar outside his window. Botan was wearing a flowery blue kimono that was a couple of shades darker than her hair. Kurama noted detachedly that it really did suit her. He presented the girl with a blue rose for her trouble.

__

Not that she's my type… Wouldn't that put a cat amongst the pigeons--or maybe the correct term would be a fox amongst the rabbits? Hiei and Yomi would certainly have a fit…

Kurama may not care for the girl that way but that didn't preclude him turning on the charm. He didn't earn the title of "Sweet Red Rose of the Makai" for nothing. Though the sweet part was something debatable, he did have two of the seven most powerful youkai competing for his attentions. 

"It was no trouble at all, Kurama-kun. It's so sweet." Botan replied. Her blue eyes widened as she blushed. She backed her oar to fly up into the sky again.

__

Yoko the Seducer hasn't lost his touch, I see… That word again, bah!

The fox was amazed at how some people still saw him as sweet and gentle when they knew of his reputation as the Silver Fox. He was oldest known silver in the Makai and you don't survive in the Demon World when you're clanless by being a cream puff. Silvers were always outcast by virtue of their color. Sure the Human World had softened some of his edges but he was still far from being "sweet". "Sweet" won't get you anywhere with Yomi either. The adjective is an equivalent to "toy" in the Horny One's vocabulary.

__

A pair of big green eyes and an artless smile… Sheesh! Good thing the Makai's civilized these days… This new generation wouldn't survive a year, a thousand five hundred years ago…but back to the matter at hand…

Kurama sighed as he looked at the answer to his "research questions". The spirit guides and oni of the Rekai were not allowed to divulge entire life files even to their Tantei but some questions can be used to ferret out most data if one knew how to ask them. As a five-thousand-year-old kitsune, he had more practice than most. He got his answer and it wasn't very pleasing.

__

So… He is a member of Schwartz, which is part of Estet… Estet, the organization that has an execution order pending in the files… Schuldig…Schuldig-niisan, how am I going to get you out of this? I knew you must have been hiding something since you never were forthcoming about certain details of your life… But this? This goes beyond my expectations…

He really liked the gaijin bastard a lot and counted him as a true pack mate in a way.

__

Hn, you're getting soft, caring for a human that way…

He could almost hear his youko side's deep voice in concert with Hiei's voice accuse him. So be it, he was used to it. He faced the same qualms when he faced the fact that he did care for his human mother. It wasn't as if he had been an uncaring bastard in the first place… Even Yoko had his attachments though his old self had been very careful of them.

__

Getting attached to Mayfly humans isn't wise… 

"I know that, so stop it already." Kurama murmured to himself. 

__

That reminds me of the next problem this entails… 

The kitsune flipped over another piece of paper, scrutinizing the information on it.

'Niichan's also into this neck deep…though he's on the side of angels, so to speak… Weiß Kreuz Team Leader Abyssinian--he uses the sword, as well. He really does remind me of Hi-chan… No wonder he hates Schuldig-niisan so. Estet is suspected of hiding away Aya-neesan… Not that I could really hate Schuldig for what he did… 

His "Aya-neesan" was just a name to him, not truly real yet except for the pain she caused in Ran-niichan. 

__

And the small matter of her being the sacrifice, that is… Besides, she may never wake up. She might even have moved on…Truly a dead shell by now…being five years in a coma… Hope is a wonderful thing but sometimes overrated… 

The cold logical part of the redheaded fox analyzed and found balance in the situation.

***

"…And furthermore, you should stop these late night jaunts, you haven't…"

__

Haven't flubbed a mission yet but it only takes time…yes, Papa Crawford…

It was another day in the Schwartz safe house and Schuldig was getting another lecture for his aggravating ways. He sat on the chair moving his legs back and forth rocking it on Crawford's desk.

__

Whoopee-doo… 

Knock. Knock.

__

Who would be knocking at our door at this hour?

"Naoe, get the door."

"Lack of sleep and discipline…"

__

Yada…yada…

The sound of the door opening then a familiar voice…

__

Is that Kurama-chan? How can he know where we live…

"Nagi-kun, you forgot...dropped it today…"

"…want…come in…?"

"Thanks, I could use the tea…"

__

Please don't let him see me…. Please don't let him see me… Please don't let him see me…

"Schuldig-niisan!" Kurama glomped onto him tightly. 

__

I'm dead…

***

Kurama grinned secretly as he glomped onto Schuldig. He knew his innocence act was one of the best and was looking forward to seeing his friend's incredulous face. He needed to be close to Schwartz to implement the plan he had thought out. 

__

Close and not get killed…that is… 

The fox knew it was tricky. Hence the ploy, as long as the Black Team thought he was innocent the longer he would have to see if he could spare them their lives according to the new deal he had worked out with Koenma-sama…

__

It should work…it's the best I could have done for Schuldig-niisan…

***

"Koenma-sama, sorry to disturb you from your work." Kurama said bowing.

"What is it, Kurama?" The toddler looked up the ever-present paper pile warily. 

__

People get suspicious of a submissive fox… I suppose…

"Shouldn't we punish only the ones who are guilty. I mean human organizations are large and most members don't really know what leadership is doing."

"Aa, but the Reikai Tantei have better things to do than winnow through Estet."

"Let me do that to my assignment at least."

"And you propose which team as your assignment?" Koenma asked shrewdly, looking more and more uncomfortable by the moment.

__

What does he know that I don't?

"Schwartz."

Koenma sputtered.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked silkily, his eyes narrowed in one of his more dangerous expressions. It took Kurama some time to think this potential scheme to get Schuldig free of the execution order. He wasn't going to just give it up without a fight.

"N-Nothing." Koenma replied.

"So can I take the assignment?"

"N--Yes, you can." Koenma replied.

__

There is really something going on that he doesn't want me to know about… Oh well, as long as I get Schuldig-niisan out of the trap…

"Thank you, Koenma-sama. Rest assured that I will work with discretion…" Kurama bowed out as Koenma wiped the sweat that collected on the toddler's brow.

***

"Who is this?" Crawford demanded. His tone promised pain if the question remained unanswered for long.

"Uh, Crawford-san, this is Minamino Shuuchi, an upperclassman in Tokyo University. Minamino-kun, this is Brad Crawford, my guardian."

"Schuldig--" 

__

I knew he was asking me not Nagi…

"He's a friend of mine." Schuldig said, crossing his fingers that Kurama wasn't going to mention Abyssinian.

__

Please not that or I won't be able to weasel myself out of this mess…

"Schuldig-niisan and I met in a bar." Kurama said, meeting the frosty blue eyes evenly. 

__

I'm proud of you, Kurama-chan… You certainly have courage… I hope he's not going to have you killed for your presumption…

***

Crawford stopped from scolding Schuldig to see a cartoon red haired missile glomp on the German. 

__

What is he doing? He shouldn't be giving our address to his "friends"…

Irritated, the precognitive had asked and gotten an answer from an unexpected source. 

__

Naoe, you should know better than to let a stranger in…or is this a conspiracy--?

"Schuldig--" 

__

A friend of yours typical…

The girl's answer was lost a moment later when depthless green eyes met Crawford's.

__

Those eyes…a flash of fleeting gold passing through them…

"Kurama-chan, aren't you going to let me go anytime soon?"

Déjà vu fractured into a thousand sparkling shards glowing for the moment in the air then melting like snowflakes in the cold winter sunlight. The aftereffect sparked against his eyelids before fading. 

__

Probably just a vision… She is a lively child…but still a child… Have you gone to molesting under aged girls in your boredom, Schuldig? 

"Hai, so this is where you live." Lively curiosity backed the words. Green eyes sparkled.

"So do you like it, Kurama-chan?"

"Aa. Can I visit you?"

"I only live here. Crawford?"

"Hai. She can visit." The words came out of the American's mouth before he could fully think of what he was saying.

"She? Um, Crawford-san, I'm a boy and I'm here. You can talk to me face to face, you know." Shuuichi retorted before Crawford could say anything. 

__

Insolent teenager…

Irritation cleared out the rest of the odd premonition and the American got back to his work without another thought.

****

~TBC~

Review this Fic... 

[fiction group index]

  
  


_silrayn silverwolf 2000© fanworks and all_   
_though not the works _   
_that are the basis of the fanworks_

  
  
  
  



	3. two mother hens over a Kurama-chick

**Response to Reviews: **Thanks to Shayneko, Katzchen, MysticHakai24, ShiTiger and Picaro for the encouraging words. ^__^****

**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION

**Part 3 - Two mother hens over a Kurama-chick**

"Ran-niichan! Schuldig-niichan wants to join with us to the park today. Is it okay?" Kurama asked the horror-struck florist. 

Ran had turned out to be an exemplary brother to Kurama. He listened to the redheaded fox's chatter, contributing his opinions in the form of grunts. Every so often, he would visit Kurama in the dorm and cook him food. If Kurama needed to go off campus, he would generously offer to drive. Of course, there were days when that was a major disadvantage… 

_Especially when I'm going out with Schuldig-niisan… _

It wasn't as if Kurama was in any danger then. Schuldig was circumspect of his alcohol consumption when the telepath was with him. They never got into any fights they couldn't handle. Kurama hadn't been tempted even _once_ to use his youkai powers. He hadn't even had any bad propositions since he came in with his gaijin of an "older brother". The thing was now he couldn't enjoy the night because he had to keep a constant look out for his 'niichan's friends who might tell the older redhead. 

_Couldn't enjoy the night? Face it Kurama, it does give a rather piquant thrill to a game that's been getting stale lately… You're a fox all through and through… _

"H--hn." It was slow and hesitant rather like the rumble of a coming thunderstorm. 

_It's good that we're going to the park. I might have to use my powers to restrain them if it gets rowdy…_

*** 

"Kurama-chan, I'm here." Schuldig sang out as he waved. He was sitting on a park picnic table spread with a red-checkered tablecloth and on it was a large incongruous picnic basket right out of a picture. 

"Konichiwa, Schuldig-niisan." Kurama shouted back and waved equally hard as the German telepath. He took the picnic basket from Aya and ran up to the table with his half-brother walking sedately behind. 

"Hn. People are staring." Aya murmured, but there was a resigned air to it. 

_Why me? _

"Let them stare, it isn't as if we have anything to be ashamed of." Schuldig retorted. 

"Wai! You understand aniki's 'hn' language as well as I do." Kurama squealed, hugging Schuldig while he was at it, putting their basket beside the large one. 

"Hn." Aya rumbled. He meant it to be threatening but it had a forlorn tone about it. 

_And why-oh-why him! He's gotten as much affection as I have from Kurama, if not more… He's…he's an assassin and worse yet he's evil… _

"Oi, easy on the fan-boy squeal. Your aniki is wincing. You're also making him extremely jealous. I might not survive his glare of death!" 

"Hn." Aya glared this time for good measure. 

_I definitely didn't want him to know that! Thank you, very much… _

Kurama-chan looked up and blinked. He left Schuldig and ran up to Aya. 

"Oof!" Aya grumped as he was tackled onto the grass. 

"Sorry to have left you out, 'niichan." Kurama laughingly apologized. He snuggled onto Aya, rubbing his head under Aya's chin that Aya fell speechless. The warmth and the weight of Kurama-chan were rather comforting though he was aware that he should end this rather unwise display of affection. 

"Hn, I think we should continue this in a more private location…" 

"Why 'niichan, I never thought you had it in for little ol' me." Kurama teased. The affectionate good humor in his eyes made him so irresistible. 

"Hn." Aya grunted menacingly but the edge was taken off by the small smile he wore on his face. 

"You're embarrassing him." Schuldig informed Kurama with a jovial wink. 

_You are not allowed to wink at him… Or anything remotely sexual in nature…_

"Hn, you're a bad influence to my brother." Aya said after finally getting control of his voice. Kurama was still on his lap. 

"I'm not. Kurama-chan's just like that. He and I have a lot in common." The aggravating telepath said 

"Hn." Death glare. 

"Schuldig-niisan!" Kurama wailed. 

"Caught you didn't I? Playing the innocent with your 'niichan is hardly nice. Do you have a thing for him? Frustrated Oedipal tendencies?" 

Caught speechless, grunt-less even, Aya went buggy-eyed. The cold shock abruptly cut off the feelings of comfort and happiness. 

_I can't be having this at the expense of my brother--well half-brother… I'm not going turn out a pervert as well as murderer… _

Aya started to stand up. 

*** 

Schuldig sat on the park bench rather annoyed though he tried not to show it. He gritted his teeth at the display of affection that Kurama gave his half-brother. He was wishing it were the two of them again without the other older redhead to come between them. 

_You have that vegetable of a sister, you don't need to get Kurama-chan too… He's mine… Not that she's available at the moment, and who's fault it is…_

The telepath refused to consider the facts. Kurama-chan was his before Aya ever got into the picture. 

"Don't scare my big brother! I'm just making up for ten years worth of snuggling, that's all." Kurama scolded rather crossly. 

"Oh, ri--ight!" Schuldig said. 

_He's afraid of your sensuality…not like me… Why do you insist on being with him? I don't know…_

But Schuldich did know. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. 

_He's your brother--blood half-brother--and what can I offer to match that…? Besides, if you knew what we did to your half-sister, would you still be my friend? _

"Schuldig-niisan--" Kurama's voice was rising into the higher registers as he was dumped on the ground. 

A satisfied smirk crawled onto Schuldig's face, despite how it would look like. 

"Hn." Aya grunted darkly as he got to the picnic table. 

"You can't think that, aniki! Surely, you don't believe that. It was just a joke." Kurama exclaimed as he came to sit beside Schuldig. 

"Your big brother has no sense of humor." Schuldig jibbed back. 

"Hn." Aya just glared where he was sitting across the German. He looked ready to draw his katana and chop them to a thousand pieces. 

"I don't like you that way though you and Schuldig would look right. He understands you, too." Kurama mused. A thoughtful light came into those green eyes. 

_Erk! Aya and me, what a disaster that is going to be…_

"Hn." Aya looked a bit green himself at the thought. 

"Gods forbid! He's colder'n ice." Schuldig yelped. 

"Really? I think you make a cute couple." Kurama teased. His tone was light but the green eyes were oddly intent. 

_Oh great! Now he's matchmaking me with Fujimiya…of all people… Though I admit that would solve my problems with Kurama-chan, I'd be as good as being his brother-in-law. I'd have as much right to be with him. The Living Icicle does have his own appeal with those lovely purple eyes the color of deep amethysts and that windblown candy red hair that invited one to touch to see if it was as soft as it looked… His sharp good looks don't hurt either… The only difficulty would be Fujimiya being my enemy--what am I thinking!_

Schuldig pulled the reins on his thoughts sharply. 

"Awww, aren't you even going to consider it? I think you'd do well together." Kurama asked, going over to pat Aya over the shoulder reassuringly. 

"Hn." Aya said. However, the violet eyes softened as they looked at the green-eyed rascal. 

_I guess it was too much to expect that he will stay mad with Kurama-chan… Oh well!_

Schuldig wanted to kick himself all the way to the Schwartz headquarters for the jealous thoughts but he didn't know how to stop them. 

_Shows what happens when you start to care for someone…_

*** 

Aya looked at the concern in the green eyes and felt his anger melt. The gentle tap on his shoulder also calmed him down somewhat. 

_He's just concerned…that's all… Besides, he and Schuldig look like they're the best of friends… Wouldn't you want to match up your elder brother with someone you liked? If he was matching me up then the horsing around before was meant to be brotherly…_

Aya felt himself sag with relief, though that did seem premature by the way Kurama was staring at him and Schuldig. 

_I wish he were back to being my innocent younger brother… Wait! Schuldig did say something about that… Playing the innocent with your 'niichan is hardly nice… Was it all a game?_

"Hn. Kurama-chan?" 

"What, 'niichan?" Kurama asked as he brought out the food they have out on the picnic table. 

"Are you just 'playing innocent with me'?" Aya asked, looking intently into those green eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked back, slowly. He cocked his head up to face Aya. 

"Hn." _Nothing._

Aya couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"Ran-niichan, you don't know me too well, yet. Yes, I can flirt and I can fight a bit. I go with Schuldig-niisan to spar and to clubs. That's how I met him." Kurama said seriously. 

"Hn." Aya started to glare. 

"But 'niichan, 'niichan, I like being your younger brother too much to act that way. I wanted--I wanted--" Kurama faltered a bit at that. 

"Hn." Aya encouraged, his face softened a bit. The sincerity that the youngster was radiating was just too strong. 

"I wanted to be your brother that's all. The brother, you wanted." Kurama said softly. 

"Hn, you don't have to do that." Aya said just as softly and reached out to ruffle Kurama-chan's hair gently. 

"Oh come on stop it already, a man could drown in the sweetness here." Schuldig interjected. He had been silently taking out the food he had brought out of his monster picnic basket. 

"Burgers…fries…Inarizushi… What kind of meal is that?" Aya asked, everything forgotten at his annoyance at the telepath's food choices. 

"Kurama-chan likes it!" Schuldig argued. 

"Junk food? What happened to a well balanced meal?" 

*** 

Kurama sighed as he looked at Schuldig and Aya argue over the meal. He didn't know what prompted him to say what he had said. 

_"The brother you wanted." Did I really mean it? _

The redhead fox mused at his words as his two 'brothers' argued over lunch. 

"Hey, can it Red! We're on a break." Schuldig protested. 

_I do enjoy Ran-niichan's fussing…but did I _really_ meant it...?_

The trouble with Kurama's pretense was that the false impression it wove had to be played out. His masks were perfect and sometimes even his own feelings became hard to distinguish from them. To create the perfect illusion, one had to be a little deceived as well. He remembered all too well. It was a struggle to admit that he loved anyone. 

With 'Kaasan and Hiei, it had come very slowly, every touch, every kindness prying at the door of his locked heart. It had come a realization at a time until it couldn't have been denied anymore. With Kuro... 

_It's best not to dwell on that...I know well enough not to repeat my mistakes...But does it matter if you want to play it out the way it is now? He is human and his life is short...but then, so's mother's and that didn't keep you from loving her didn't it? So be it... I'll take the consequences as they come... I've already come to feel something for Schuldig-niisan..._

"That doesn't excuse bad meal choices." Aya lectured. 

_He's like the brother I should have had in the Makai had I had a clan… He cares for me. He wants to protect me…and with that fussing, something like mother as well though he is more protective than that..._

"Don't tell me you always ate a well balanced meal! I mean…" 

_And he and Schuldig-niisan would make a nice couple; they certainly bicker like they have been married for ten years… _

In just a moment, Kurama said it just that. Both of the older men looked at him in varying degrees of horror. 

"We do not!" Aya and Schuldig exclaimed together. 

_Heh! They're really too cute. If they can just get over being Schwartz and Weiß then perhaps… Kurama, you're really asking for trouble, you know that? Yeah, but I don't care…it'll be good for Schuldig-niisan..._

"That's the first time you've agreed on anything." 

Without warning, Kurama's hackles pricked up as he thought he felt alien eyes staring at them but the feeling passed as quickly as it came leaving him to wonder if he imagined it. His lapse went unnoticed in the banter. 

"Hn." 

"No, I mean, yes." Schuldig babbled. 

"See?" Kurama added. 

"Ku.Ra.Ma. Cha---an!" Schuldig telegraphed in outrage. 

Aya just sighed. 

"Consider it revenge for interrupting my cuddling with Ran-niichan." 

"You see what a little monster he is, do you still want him to be your little brother?" Schuldig teased, however, there was a disturbing undercurrent in his voice. 

"Hn." The grunt was backed up by a glare, Kurama was happy to see. Though he sighed at the implications of the exchange. 

_I have to deal with that soon… I guess he does feel a bit jealous at having to share me with 'niichan…_

"I have to talk to Schuldig-niisan for a moment." Kurama said after he had laid the last of the meal on the table. 

"Hn." _Okay, speak up._

"Umm, alone?" Kurama asked brightly. 

"Hn." _Fine!_ Aya glared as he walked a little a ways from the table. 

Schuldig gave Kurama an inquiring look, raising one of eyebrow sardonically. 

*** 

"Schuldig-niisan?" Kurama asked the moment they were alone. 

"Aa." Schuldig asked warily. He had some idea of what was coming and didn't like it. 

_This could be the end of our friendship… I mustn't make him choose between Aya and I… _

"You don't have to be jealous of Ran-niichan, you know." Kurama stated softly. 

"And why is that?" Schuldig asked. 

_Where did that come from? I thought you were going to be careful…_

Schuldig held his breath. 

_That didn't come out the way I planned it…_

"Because you are very different from him. He's the homebody type and the typical elder brother. You, I can bring to the bars and play with while him? Him, I could come home to and rely upon to cook meals and be the wholesome brother. I need you both. I can't have you two fighting one another." 

Schuldig breathed easier at the statement. He knew that they were so different and in fact thought that the difference was what was going make Kurama choose Ran. 

_He's so much the nurturing type than me... _

Schuldig knew himself, and that he'd prefer a big brother that would fuss over him but not get in his way. Kurama wasn't the unfaithful type but he worried. 

_I had to hear it. It would be nice to go home to someone who cared… Wait a sec--where did that come from…?_

"What do you think of my aniki? Want me to help you with him?" Kurama asked as he beckoned to the watching Aya to come and join them. 

"Kurama-chan!" Schuldig protested. 

_It might not be so bad to have that one as a lover…but there's still Schwartz and Estet to think about… Besides…other considerations…_

*** 

Aya sighed in relief as he saw Kurama wave at him. He still didn't trust Schuldig with his little brother though he was starting to. The German didn't act normally around the youngster. 

_Don't fool yourself… They have an understanding that's so profound that it can't be faked… _

Aya admitted to himself that he had been envious of that understanding. 

_I doubted it because I didn't want it to be true… _

It hurt somewhat but from the way Kurama told Aya, he also had a special bond with his little brother--something that Schuldig couldn't touch--that pleased him. 

_I think I can accept their friendship…_

The startling thought nearly made Aya jump with astonishment. He looked inside himself and found it true. 

Now if there is a solution to the problem of Aya-chan… 

Aya felt guilty at forgetting his sister. 

_How can I accept Schuldig? He's one of those who kidnap Aya-chan and who knows what they're doing to her…_

Aya scowled as he joined Kurama-chan and Schuldig on the table. 

*** 

In the bushes, two pairs of feral yellow eyes with vertically slit pupils blinked and disappeared. 

*** 

Later, in the Reikai… 

"This is Melaud of Team Melusine. He's a blood gaki and nosferatu mix. He'll execute Estet and call you to do what you must, when you must." Koenma introduced. 

A darkly handsome man with feral blue eyes bounced forward and bowed low to Kurama. 

"A pleasure to meet you, my grandmother spoke very highly of you…" 

"Grandmother?" 

"Kaede of the Dark Mist." 

"Ah, Kaede-san, she came in the same year with Yomi…didn't she? She did very well as one of the Thirds until she left to join your Grandfather's clan." 

"Aa. She'll be greatly pleased that you remember her. You honor us, Kurama-sama." The deference in Melaud's voice sounded strange after all this time. 

_My reputation precedes me I see…_

The thought was half-annoyed. 

_There are times…bopping heads just to get away from that is very tempting… I don't really have need for it…_

"I think you will be credit to your Grandmother…" Kurama said the only thing that came to mind. 

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

I swear Schuldig and Aya have minds of their own! This is going to be an Schuldig X Aya fic not a Crawford X Aya fic. I can see them arguing like a married couple over one Kurama-chick. 

On food...   
Schu-papa: Here I brought you a treat...*gives Kurama Inarizushi(sweet rice balls)*   
Aya-mama: Not before dinner! 

Going to the bar...   
Schu-papa: Don't forget this... *hands over some safe sex paraphernalia*   
Aya-mama: Don't forget this... *hands over some safe sex paraphernalia - an iron-cast chastity belt* 

Kurama: You're still insisting on the rice balls?   
Silrayn: So what if I am? *wolfy grins*   
Kurama: How many times do I have to tell you, foxes don't--   
Silrayn: --eat rice balls. I know, I know!   
Kurama: Rose whip!   
Silrayn: Hey, it's not my fault. I didn't create that fanon fact! * hides under her desk *   



	4. echoing familiarity...

**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ - YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION

**Part 4 - Echoing Familiarity**

"Schuldig-niisan, what do you think of the occult?" Kurama asked with ingenuousness that had the telepath almost laughing. Nagi was studying nearby, Crawford was out and Farfello was heavily sedated and not up for company. 

It had been a little more than a week since the redheaded scamp had been allowed to visit and as far as Schuldig could see, he was a consummate actor. The effortless way he had melted into the role of an innocent was rather astonishing. 

_It takes no stretch of the imagination for Fujimiya to believe him. He's so cute this way… Though I wonder if that's the only reason why Crawford allowed him to visit… That he looks apparently harmless… If Fearless Leader had only known…but I'm not complaining…mind you… I like this very much. It's almost like he's my little brother this way…_

"Why are you asking, chibi?" Schuldig asked, it was hard to guess if the boy was serious. 

"'Coz there's a cult, I bumped into who thinks they can raise their dead ancestors back to life." Kurama pouted. There was underlying seriousness to the youngster's manner. 

_Ouch, that's too close with the crazy Elders' plans for comfort… and I stuck enough in that nonsense…I don't want him, too… _

"Chibi…that's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Schuldig enunciated carefully so that there can be no mistake about what he said. 

"You mean you think it's not possible?" 

"Aa." Schuldig lied. 

_Well, mostly impossible, I can't discount that almost nothing is impossible… Our powers for instance…_

"So you don't believe in it." Kurama said, easily. 

"Aa, chibi, how about if we change the topic, shall we?" 

***

"Hai, so what do you think of my new clubbing outfit?" Kurama countered happily. He breathed easier when he heard his Schuldig-niisan affirm his disbelief in that particular aspect of supernatural phenomena. He had quickly seen that the other was telling the truth though there was uneasiness in the statements that also told him that the telepath knew more than he was telling. Nagi-kun, too, was cleared. The telekinetic was obviously skeptical of the topic at hand. 

_Well, at least he's in the clear… From what Botan-chan brought me, Schwartz is high up in the councils of Estet…so they know what's going on but don't really believe it's going to succeed. Good… _

The redheaded fox was happy for Schuldig. He didn't know Nagi-kun very well but it was clear that the telepath cared for the boy in a brotherly sense. There was a quiet sort of affection in the air. Something he could sense at the edge of perception. While not being an empath, he, like all demons, was marginally sensitive towards feelings. 

"Hot, just make sure you have me or your 'niichan around to defend you…and you'll be alright…" Schuldig teased. 

"Schuldig-niisan!" Kurama yelped in a patented outraged innocence. 

*** 

"What did he do this time?" Crawford asked. Crawford had heard an indignant squeal as he entered the Schwartz safe house. 

_He is lovely though…and so comfortable to be around… _

Crawford knew he had to evict the youngster and make plans to change safe houses but somehow he didn't have the heart to do so. 

_He livens the place up and he makes Schuldig more disciplined… Has to impress his lover, after all… The guy's top of his class from what Nagi tells me and can keep his mouth shut… That should worry me at least. What do we know of this guy, really? But I don't see any harm coming from him in the future but…that strange vision… _

Crawford knew that he should be getting rid of the boy simply because while it made Schuldig less of a lothario and a drunkard, the younger redhead made him lose focus and relax. His defenses lowered around the kid besides the visions that seem to increase in intensity with every passing day. Another bout of disorientation floored him… 

_The room wavered around him. Maybe this time it would be clear, maybe this time it would tell him why…_

A vague image rose up to face him. A touch of silver and gold, the fleeting impression of tallness… Sweeping long hair rising up again…or is that a tail… Then nothing as the vision shattered again. 

He nearly sighed but knew that would be counter-productive. 

_Why do I feel so relaxed around him? Why do I see these visions around him…?_

He remembered that incident… 

*** 

"Schuldig-niisan?" Shuuichi yelled exuberantly as he popped his head into the half-opened doorway, shaking his bangs and ear-tails out of the way as he bounced to sit on the arm of Crawford's computer chair. 

"He's somewhere in the apartment, Minamino-kun." Crawford bit out, irritated. He had barely enough warning to close down the report he had been working on. 

_How could he have gotten in without Schuldig being around? I know Nagi and Farfarello are out… Did Schuldig give him a key? That's irresponsible of him… We have to keep our guards up even in here…and that will tire us out…_

"Call me Kurama. That's my nickname." Shuuichi--no--Kurama said, as he gave Crawford a sweet smile. At this close range, he could smell the elusive scent of some flower on the boy. The sweet lips curved up enticingly. The leaf green eyes glowed with trust. 

Crawford's vision suddenly doubled, seeing the hint of silver hair and golden eyes with a darker expression directed at him. He blinked, the image lingered a moment before fading away making him doubt that it ever existed. Except that being a precog, he knew better than to discount such a thing. 

"Aa, Kurama-kun…" Crawford returned the smile with one of his neutral expressions as he saw the youngster stare at him. 

Then suddenly before the American could say anything more… 

"I won the bet Kurama-chan, I knew you could interrupt his high-and-mightiness without getting your head bitten off…" Schuldig snickered from the doorway. 

"Schuldig--Kurama--!" Crawford shouted indignantly, making shooing motions with his arms. However, he found himself smiling to himself after he had evicted both mischief-makers from the room. 

*** 

_But I don't want him gone for all the trouble it's causing me…the lost edge and all… _

The idea startled Crawford, causing his thoughts to crash together like a messy car pile up accident. 

"He speaks! Miracle of miracles… Why, Crawford I never thought you deigned talk to us outside of necessity?" Schuldig asked slyly bring Crawford back to the present. 

_Trust him to make it the headline news of the day…_

"Schuldig--!" 

"What, oh Fearless Leader?" Then to Kurama… 

"See he's so smitten by your beauty that he's speechless…" 

Crawford had an awful feeling that he was blushing. He had never done so before but what else was the heat in his cheeks all about? 

_Wha--the--?_

"Schuldig--Kura--" 

"Hai?" The redhead turned to give Crawford an innocent look from where he sat on the couch. 

"You gave him your nickname? It's only been what--a week? I'm hurt, Kurama-chan." Schuldig teased, though his light tone held a hidden tone of concern. The way the telepath was looking on him was not promising; it hinted that Schuldig was going to stubborn about this later. 

_Oh goody, he thinks I'm horning in on his territory… This is going to cause some minor explosions…_

"I'm going to go back to my paperwork." Crawford excused himself. 

_I hope that'll be enough to keep Schuldig from gunning for me…_

"He's your friend, isn't he? I trust your taste." 

The words followed the American just as he was about to close his office door. 

_You trust Schuldig's judgment? You're a trusting child. Yes, a lovely child… That's it… Nothing more than that…_

However, Crawford couldn't shake the nagging feeling that it was important. 

*** 

"Bai-bai!" Kurama said cheerily as Schuldig closed the door. 

Schuldig sighed as he walked to the study. He really didn't relish confronting Crawford but he really didn't like the way the American was staring at Kurama-chan. Not only that, the precog had blushed like a schoolboy at his teasing. 

_This is not good… Damned ass, I never thought he had pedophilic tendencies…_

Schuldig was almost tempted to tell Kurama to knock off visiting him for a while but that just wouldn't do. 

_And not because I will miss him either, Crawford would find a way to get at him some other time and then the shit will truly hit the fan… Damned American would find out about Fujimiya and boom! Bye-bye Schuldig… Worse yet Crawford might just try something on the kid when no one else is around… Not that Kurama's as harmless as he seems but against a pro…? He talks a good game but I don't think he's as experience in the sexual flirtation as he claims… _

*** 

"Crawford, I need to talk to you…" Schuldig said as he came in without leave into the study. 

"About what?" Crawford managed a level voice and was proud of it. Inside he was shaking somewhat. 

_I'm an assassin and a damned sadistic one at that… I have tortured and killed people for less than this insolence… Damned it!_

Crawford knew that he should at least punch Schuldig one for his presumption. 

"About Kurama-chan." Schuldig challenged the precog. 

"What about the youngster?" Crawford met Schuldig's eyes. 

_Here comes the jealous boyfriend routine…_

"I think he's too young for you. Kurama-chan is a nice kid and he doesn't even truly know what we do for a living." Schuldig said firmly. 

_How dare he question me! Besides I have as much if not more right to…What am I saying?_

Through the confused thoughts, there was a part of him though that was glad. Schuldig was confronting him not like a jealous lover would but as an irate brother, protective but not possessive or rather a different kind of possessiveness. 

"Will you kindly remove yourself from the room I have work to do!" 

"Let's stop this bullshit, ne? You weren't working when I came in. I checked your thoughts. You might shield against me but I know enough to sense that you weren't. What were you doing? Daydreaming about a pair of green eyes…?" 

_Golden eyes, maybe, green no…_

"No…" Crawford replied, shakily. 

_Where does that come from…?_

"A bit uncertain in there…aren't you?" 

"No." Crawford said firmer this time. 

"Crawford, if you hurt him…" There was an undertone of menace that Crawford had _never_ heard from the telepath. 

"What is it with you! I've never seen you act this way before." 

_It's like he's being controlled or something…_

*** 

"Well, you've never threatened anyone I cared for before." Schuldig said, toning down somewhat. He was startled at his own vehemence and tried to back out of the situation gracefully. 

_I've only known him for one fucking year…and I'm risking my life for him? What's with me? But then it seems longer…_

"Aa. I won't harm him. So get out!" Crawford said, rather loudly. 

"Hai." Schuldig drawled, distracted with his thoughts that the unexpected punch Crawford threw nearly hit him. 

"What the fuck!" 

"That was for the insubordination. Now get out! " 

"Hai, hai! You sure are touchy today." Schuldig replied. He got out of the door fast before Crawford could try anything else. 

_Something's got cool imperturbable Crawford annoyed…wonder what that is…?_

*** 

Kurama sauntered along the campus ground, wondering how he could wangle a proper conversation with Crawford. The man had been a veritable aloof bastard even with his teammates. 

_And I thought it would've been easy… With Nagi-kun, it only took a few shy smiles and a bit of thieving skill… _

Nagi didn't "drop" that notebook by accident, no matter what Schuldig and the rest of Schwartz believed. 

_What's the use of being the best thief in the Makai, after all, if one cannot use the skill to purloin a seeming friendship? But Crawford…_

Crawford. The man was cold and ambitious but he touched something in Kurama. Something unidentifiable. 

_He reminds me of me when I was still Yoko… Ambition enough to rule the world, so focused on his goal that everyone is almost drowned out… There is something that keeps him from cutting me out of Schwartz… I bet it's the innocent act. For all his ruthlessness, he's still human and all… Hmmm, this needs more planning…_

For all of Kurama's talk of doing his duty to the Makai, he had no plans of ever being "outed" as a youkai in front of his Schuldig-niisan or his Ran-niichan. 

_As might be the case if I have to execute Crawford... Farfarello-san has the excuse of insanity, Crawford has none..unless I'm prepared to lie... _

Kurama was not quite yet prepared to do just that. Koenma was also a friend and his loyalty to the Reikai Heir preceded his loyalty to Schuldig. 

_Besides the idiocy of crossing the Heir to the Reikai... _

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by a slender figure on his dorm's doorstep. Short red hair waved in the breeze proclaiming the identity of this unexpected visitor. 

"Hi, 'niichan, what brings you here?" Kurama asked as he came up to the door. 

_And more caution, or Ran-niichan would find out where Schwartz is holing out…he's almost stalking me with his concern…_

It had been a minor miracle that Kurama had managed so far to keep the information secret. 

_It might have been a tactical error on my part to contact him this soon… Though he does make a good aniki and I do seem to love him… He can be such a pain sometimes…_

"Aniki, Schuldig wants us to go to the park again this Saturday." Kurama said. He noted rather amusedly that his Ran-niichan flinched at the thought. 

*** 

_Where is it? _

The question hung in the darkness… 

The waving of silver hair in front of him, he scent of green, and the stalks of bamboo speeded by in a hurried rush…the half-furled leathery wings on his side… Then snap a loosening around the neck. Something important, something falling, and turning back to get whatever it was. Pain through the thigh burned sudden and clear. Blood flooding hands, a deep voice singing out despair. Then slow leeching of everything into the cold darkness… 

_Where is it? The precious thing…I had forgotten… Where is it?_

The questions burned and followed Crawford as he sat abruptly on his bed. He sighed. 

_Damned that dream again I thought I was done with it… _

Crawford had had that nightmare before during his childhood days and thought he had outgrown it. He never remembered the details only that he lost something precious and that he wanted it back. He had tried for years to make sense of the dream vision but had no luck. He finally gave up trying... 

_It seems that Kurama-kun is bringing them back… Maybe I can finally solve the mystery…after all these years? Find that "precious thing" that I've lost… _

Doubt though gnawed at him from inside. 

_Or finally lose whatever's left of my sanity…_

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

This is pretty much Yu Yu Hakusho, ne? Sorry to the SchuldigxAya people but the chapter tackles the title-story…in great detail. Aren't you happy for Crawford? For those who are barely familiar with YYH, here's a shrine for the minor character I'm using…Tall, dark, handsome AND mysterious Kuronue-sama! *gives a fan girl squeal* : 

http://khavenvale.topcities.com/kuronue.html 

_NEXT: Ran insists on shadowing Schuldig and Kurama to a club, he also meets Hiei…_   



	5. of older brothers and boyfriends

  
  


**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION 

**Part 5 - Of Boyfriends and Big Brothers **

Kurama pirouetted in his outfit as they walked through the bar. Tight laced up patchwork black leather pants and a loose emerald green lace shirt graced his bare shoulders over a forest green cotton sleeveless top. 

"You're really hot in that thing… Aw, my little brother's all grown up." Schuldig said, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. He looked hot himself in his blue leather pants with codpiece and sleeveless leather shirt and silver studded arm bracers. 

"Don't look now but we've got someone tagging along. " Schuldig whispered as they passed by one of the club speakers, blue eyes glowing with mischief. 

"Who?" Kurama asked in the same conspiratorial tone of voice. 

"Your Ran-niichan." 

"But clubs aren't his sort of fun." Kurama said, pretending to knit his forehead in puzzlement. He had known all the time that the older redhead had been shadowing them. 

_Really! He'd have to do better than that…_

"I know but he's lurking behind 'the bushes' for a while now. Shall we call his bluff?" Schuldig indicated with a toss of his orange hair and sure enough there was his Ran-niichan in a conservative purple turtleneck cashmere sweater and jeans peering over in their direction. 

_Thank the gods; it's not the orange one at least…honestly…_

"Hmmm…" Kurama pretended to think it over. 

_This is going to be fun…if it doesn't turn out into an outright disaster…_

"No, but only if we watch out for him." Kurama added firmly. 

_Hmmm, I hope someone propositions him so Schuldig can come to his rescue…and in indeed in this place it might happen…_

The "Satyr's Clearing" was one wild club that had a tendency to live up to its name. 

"Okay, it's show time then." Schuldig perked up, seductively pushing his hand through his hair and straightening up. 

"Hai." Kurama replied. 

_Show time, indeed…I hope Ran-niichan doesn't try to kill me… Nah maybe lock me up in my room and stand guard over me… Reminds me I better ask him again to meet my mother, Shuuichi-kun and Hatanaka-san… He seems reluctant to do so for some reason… But if he's going to try to tail me everywhere he might as well be introduced to them formally…_

***

Aya hunched up, hiding behind the booth as he saw the object of his surveillance look his way. He sighed. He wouldn't be here in this noisy bar if not for Youji who told him about seeing Kurama with Schuldig. 

_I still don't trust him… look at what he's talked Kurama into wearing… _

Aya had gotten a good look at Kurama-chan's outfit under the clear light of the doorstep of the dorm. He felt his cheeks burn at the look of the patchwork pants. 

_I'm only glad he wasn't talked into wearing something like…like…like…like that codpiece… _

Aya's thoughts stuttered at the concept. He did admit that the orange-haired German carried the rather revealing outfit well. Even managed to look rather fetching… 

_Fetching? Where did the thought come from?_

"Got a match?" A stranger in green leather asked him as he loomed over Aya. Aya looked up to notice the rangy man with white hair and electric blue eyes with bits of glitter highlighting his hair. 

"No." Aya said, glaring at the man. 

"My name is Hisoka." 

"Hn." Aya's glare turned colder. 

"That's rather rude don't you think?" 'Hisoka' purred. He sat beside Aya on the seat without waiting for an invitation. 

"Hn." If ice could form in the air from a glare it would've. 

"Come on, someone as lovely as you, shouldn't be lonely in a place like this." The rangy man put one arm around Aya's shoulders. 

"Hn." Sub-zero glare. 

"Hey bub, Red's with me. No hornin' in my territory!" The lazy drawl drifted in. Aya looked up to see the German baka from Schwartz. 

_I never thought that I feel relieved to see him… Wait! Scratch that! I can't feel relieved to see Schwartz…_

"No fair you got that long haired kid already." 'Hisoka' said. 

"The kid's my brother. Everyone knows that. Please get away from my date." Schuldig challenged. 

"You're alright, lover?" Schuldig asked in a different voice at Aya. 

Aya debated for a second before nodding. 

_It'll be worth it to get away from this moron…_

"This lovely? I don't think so." 'Hisoka' swung a fist at Schuldig. The German ducked with his usual speed and took a shot at the man's midsection. The man folded. 

"Shall we go, lover?" 

"Hn." Dark look. 

_Might as well, he did rescue me… Maybe, Schwartz is good for something after all…_

*** 

"Wah! Ran-niichan! I didn't know you were around." Kurama said in mock surprise. Aya was giving Schuldig covert glances of admiration that made him want to laugh. 

_Better keep a poker face…I do want they together… _

"Hn." Ran said allowing him to be led to the booth where Schuldig had left Kurama to break off the fight. Then a wave of vertigo hit Kurama. The feeling was faintly familiar. 

_It's almost the same feeling I felt that day in the park…_

The realization hit the redheaded fox like a splash of ice water. He looked around but no one was paying any sort of attention to him except the man that had waylaid his Ran-niichan. Kurama narrowed his eyes and met that resentful stare daringly. His earlier mirth was gone in the face of this threat. 

_Can he be a youkai…? _

But with Ran and Schuldig with him, Kurama could hardly chase after rogue youkai. The man stalked away. 

_Koenma, you said they were all humans…or is this just an ordinary predator? I'll have to wait another night to find out… Good grief, I have to avoid meeting both Schuldig-niisan and Ran-niichan then! Hmmm…maybe there is a way…_

Kurama excused himself to go to the comfort room while his Ran-niichan was distracted by one of Schuldig's antics. 

"Kakuei, I have a job for you…" Kurama said into his cell phone. 

*** 

Schuldig watched Kurama leave their table as he bantered with Aya. He worried over Kurama-chan's absence but couldn't leave the Weiß kitten all alone. The malice in the glance the stranger was sending in their general direction was unnerving. For some reason the stranger made his skin crawl, his trigger finger was itching for his gun. There was also a strange feeling pushing behind his head. 

_I hope he doesn't go for Kurama while the kid's in the comfort room. I can't be in two places at the same time and Aya's the more clueless…_

*** 

Somewhere else, in a dark alley… 

"I've met the Lord's true son." A husky voice said in Makai Trade Tongue. 

"So how was he?" A whispery voice replied in the same. 

"Strong in the blood and power. He will make a worthy Heir and second in command for our Lord when he comes again." 

"Good." 

The light of a passing car glanced off the glittering scales. Sinuous shapes flashed in a background before melting into darker shadows. 

*** 

A block away… 

"Kuso…I lost them. Kurama-sama isn't going to like this." A teenaged boy swore as he landed on the flat top of a building. He shook his long bob of black hair and was about to go on own his business when the shriek of air made him look up. The last thing reflected in his brown eyes were the malicious glitter of reptilian eyes. Then the world went dark. 

*** 

In the Reikai…again… 

"Your report is disturbing…youkai interested in the Fujimiya line… Hmm…" 

"Could they be Bolshai's fellow Cei?" Kurama did the trouble of researching what kind of demon was Bolshai exactly. He had heard of the guy, of course, in his days as a free thief but what he knew was very little. He had never had much interest in the Ningenkai then. Besides, the guy went down soon enough to the onslaught of the Reikai. 

_Nasty customer, reptilian with bird wings, kind of archaeopteryx-like, telepath and elemental controller--all four: Fire, Earth, Water, Air -- unlike the regular Cei which can control only one element and no other abilities…S-class, too… It didn't seem important before...after all, we were only supposed to fight its human minions... _

"Not possible, the Cei race went extinct during the Makai wars the defined the three current kingdoms of the Demon World. They backed Yuhei and you know what happened to him." 

Kurama winced. Yuhei used to be the lord of the lands that currently lay in the northern portion of Yuusuke's domain. He had fought against Raizen and lost. 

_Keep your mind to the matter at hand…you senile fox…_

With some effort, Kurama yanked his mind back to the present. 

"In any event, I think you need to get the Sealing Spell from Hinageshi to keep the youkai blood in the Fujimiya bloodline tame." 

"What does this Sealing Spell do?" Kurama asked suspiciously. 

_Ran-niichan's the only Clan I have besides mother…_

And kitsune valued their Clan above all else. 

_So what does this say about my feelings for 'niichan? Nothing really... I love mother but grouping them together may mean one thing or another... Besides now is not the time to muse over such things..._

"Nothing harmful. It will just bind his demon nature that's all." Koenma replied, sweating a bit. 

_That's not a good sign…_

"How…? Oh never mind--I wouldn't understand the details anyway. I'll just ask Hinageshi to explain." Kurama said, changing his mind. 

Koenma sighed in relief and paused to regroup. 

_Heh, that's what you think…_

A five-thousand-year-old fox picked up things here and there. 

_Namely an extensive knowledge of High Demonic--the language of most spells dealing with youkai…_

Kurama managed not to smirk at that. It was easy. Really, it's not as if he'd have a lot practice. 

"Thanks for reporting this, Kurama. About Melaud…" 

"What about him?" Kurama asked. 

_Don't tell me I've got to humor every cub that's got a misguided view of Yoko the Fox…_

"Ah, nothing--you may go." Koenma dismissed him. 

_Hn, there's no arguing with hero worship…besides, I still have that spell to see and modify…_

*** 

"Hi-chan! How's my little black storm-cloud coming along?" Kurama exclaimed as he entered his bedroom. It distracted him from his worry. 

_Kakuei should've reported in by today…_

It had been three days since he had asked the Tengu bird-demon to tail the suspicious looking man. 

_Unless…the cocky fool got caught…maybe I should have called Ruriko instead… _

Kakuei was the current sneak expert of Kurama's Reikai Tantei. He wasn't Kurama's match but he was decent enough when he didn't let himself become over confident. He wasn't very powerful though. 

_Somewhat like a certain fox…during the first days of the Urameshi Team… Power isn't everything, but maybe he ended up with more than he bargained for… In some ways, he's too like the younger Yomi in personality. Way too cocky for his own good and convinced he could get away with anything…and just as annoying…_

"Hn." Hiei said in response as he sat on the edge of the redheaded fox's bed. 

"What brings you to the Ningenkai?" Kurama teased. He pushed his concerns aside for one of his favorite sports, Hiei-baiting. 

"Some business and…you." Hiei replied, tossing a hatbox to Kurama. 

_Sometimes it's like pulling teeth trying to get an answer from Hiei…_

"That wasn't so hard now wasn't it?" Kurama teased as he opened the box to find, practically enough, a number of Makai plant seeds. 

_How romantic, Hi-chan! I know how much trouble you might have had to obtain seeds of a Vampire breed or that Flesh Eater… _

This is what's to love with Hiei. He was sensible and considerate. He was the type you can rely to make the everyday gestures and adjustments of mated life. 

_Now Yomi…_

Yomi's the type to give grand romantic gestures. 

_I will lay all the Makai at your feet… Here's the down payment in goodwill, one-third… Just stay with me… Of course, not taking the offer can be hazardous to your family's health…_

The Horny One was also the passionate type who'd try to kill you when he's pissed and allow for you trying to off him when you're pissed. 

_Love forgives everything? Hardly…but mostly… My human life's starting resembling my love life…with Ran-niichan and Schuldig-niisan…but at least they don't insist I chose between them… I wonder if Hiei would like to meet Ran-niichan…_

"Hn." Hiei grunted. 

_It's nice to be appreciated…_

"Ne, Hi-chan would you like to meet my human aniki and one of my friends?" Kurama asked, his eyes twinkling. 

"Hn." 

_This is going to be fun… I wonder if I can use this somehow… I better stop worrying about Kakuei for a while…no use fretting what I can't help…I'm fairly certain of the Sealing Spell… I'd better alert the rest of my Reikai Tantei though…_

Kurama went for his cell phone, typed out a text message, and sent it to his 'reikai tantei' group. 

*** 

"Ran-niichan and Schuldig-niisan, this is Hiei Jaganashi, my best friend since I was five. Hi-chan, this is Ran Fujimiya, my half-brother, and Schuldig, my friend." Kurama-chan introduced. 

"Hn." The indifferent grunt was much deeper than what would be expected come from such a small person. 

_He must be a midget…and definitely not a kid…_

"Nice to meet you." Schuldig drawled. He looked over the man the kid introduced him with interest. 

Hiei was on the short and slender side but was obviously muscled. Spiky hair stood up on his head. Red eyes stared with impartial wariness on both Aya and Schuldig. He wore utilitarian jeans and t-shirt but something told Schuldig that this one was dangerous in a fight. He walked with the trained grace of a fighter. 

_Hmmm…there's something about him that's a bit off… Besides, there something about how Kurama-chan treats him that make me want to grab the kid and head for the hills…_

Suddenly Schuldig realized what it was. 

_Kurama-chan's not only interested in the runt, he's 'interested' in him…_

It was in the kid's posture and the way Kurama's voice softened every time the name Hiei was mentioned. The younger redhead was standing much closer than he usually stood, even with Schuldig or Aya. There was always something about every suitor that make older brothers want to cross-question them, Schuldig reflected. 

_As well as grabbing the said sibling and head for the hills…or locking the kid in a tower and guard him or her day and night…_

He tried to read the man and came up against a blank wall. 

_That's reassuring…_

Sarcasm laced the thought. Schuldig's mental alarms went up. 

_Whoever he is, he's well trained…another agent perhaps? Certainly not Estet's…he doesn't have the signature technique of one...at least that something..._

Schuldig had no qualms about warning another Estet agent away from Kurama-chan. Schwartz was top dog amongst the agent teams and only answerable to the Elders for their conduct. 

"Hn." Ran gave dark glare at the runt suspiciously. 

_This we can agree on. He is definitely trouble, Kurama-chan…where do you find these people…? But then, why should I complain. You did pick up…_

"So is he the boyfriend you're always going about?" Schuldig asked lightly enough, though his own glare-over number spoiled the effect. 

"No. A candidate." Kurama teased back. 

Two hn's and identical dark glares met that statement and clashed over Kurama. 

"Come now Ran-niichan, Hi-chan's not bad. And Hi-chan, you know you act the same when someone comes a-courting for any of your family." 

"Hn." An affirmative. 

"Hn." Basilisk glare. 

_I really don't trust this one..._

"So were you two going on a date? Maybe we can do a double?" Schuldig asked, cheerfully. 

Both Aya and Hiei sputtered. 

_Hey, I'm doing you a favor, Bubu… _

"And who'll be _your_ date, Schuldig-niisan?" Kurama said innocently. 

_Why the little scamp…?_

Schuldig thought rather fondly. 

"Your Ran-niichan. Of Course." 

"Of Course?" Aya choked out. 

"Hn." The dark glare rivaled Aya's. It made Schuldig chuckle a bit. 

*** 

"That is if he will have me?" Schuldig asked slyly. 

"Ha--i." Aya blurted out, finding himself with a lack of words or even grunts for the second time he had met his brother. He had watched the exchange spin out of control with growing horror. He remembered the previous night's incursion into the bar and felt rather faint at the prospect of going into another one so soon. 

_What am I getting myself into…? Oh well, at least Schuldig would be beside me to protect me… What am I saying? He's Schwartz and a bit of a lech…if I read him right…_

Aya was so screwed. 

_Not yet you aren't and that's your trouble…_

The effervescent bubble of thought was so fleeting that Aya thought it nothing but a product of his own imagination. He glared at Schuldig who looked at him innocently. 

*** 

Schuldig watched Aya look at him suspiciously. He looked into the Weiß leader's mind and smiled. 

_That wasn't me… My, my, Aya-kitten…such a puerile mind under that repression… I think I might enjoy our date a little if I loosened you up a bit… No, that idea is definitely not good…I have to answer to Kurama-chan if I did that…_

"What game are you playing Schwartz?" Aya asked Schuldig as they both took their leave of Kurama and Hiei to get ready for the date. 

"I thought it was obvious. I wanted to keep an eye on that small man and you did too. Wasn't it a very logical move on my part?" 

"Hn… But you better not try anything." Aya said, reconsidering his righteous indignation. 

_Yeah, do that. It's mostly right anyway…I have no immediate plans of trying "anything", we have to watch Kurama-chan very well on this date, after all... _

*** 

"What are you playing at, fluff-tail?" Hiei asked the moment they were left in the park alone. 

The tone emphasized on fluff. Hiei only did it when he was annoyed. A measure of the love the Fox felt for the little fire demon. He was the only one who got away calling Kurama that. 

"I just thought it would be nice for us to go out once and a while. Besides, I thought it a good opportunity to match my 'niichan with Schuldig-niisan. He hasn't let me wander off alone since he knew of my existence." 

"Hn." Hiei grunted, hand going to his waist in reflex action. It was his standard solution after all. 

"Hiei! I like my 'niichan!" 

"Hn." _He's human…_

"Besides, it's not as if you aren't as protective over your sister." Kurama decided to ignore the "just human" part. 

_That certainly can't be helped…_

"Hn." _Point._

"I think you'll like my 'niichan when you get to know him. He's so like you." 

"Hn." _And that's a good thing…_

"Aa. It is a good thing." Kurama smiled at him impishly. 

"Hn." Hiei gave him a fanged grin but he didn't object when Kurama took his hand to take him back to the apartment to be dressed for their double date. 

Kurama forgot for a moment his concern over his missing agent in the problem stuffing Hiei into clubbing attire. 

*** 

Hiei allowed himself to be herded around. Though he wondered if he should tell the Fox now what his real purpose was in the human world while they were still alone. There was more to the "business" that needed attending to than he let on--and it was something that would interest the Fox greatly if the latter had known. 

_Over my dead body…_

Kurama was Hiei's now and Hiei's he will stay. 

_As I don't know how much _he_ meant to you, Fluff-tail…as if no one would...the legend and that the fight... _

Hiei remembered the fight well. It was when they fought Yakumo...* 

*** 

_Kurama, you can't just stand there and let him kill you... Kurama!_

Hiei had thought then. In the billowing mists, Kurama looked like a beautiful statue of suffering and pain, as he stood unmoving letting that bastard cut him. 

_No matter who he had been before to you... No matter what your past had been... He's your enemy now... Don't just stand there! Don't you stand there and die, Kurama, there are people who need you, people who love you...I--_

_I--I love you... I need you..._

The thought startled Hiei more than a little, holding him into place and making him mute. He jumped in to intervene but it wasn't necessary. Yakumo's lackey had made a mistake and Kurama had seen through the enemy youkai's fragile illusions. The Fox used bamboo to close in for the kill. 

"Hiei?" Kurama looked up as Hiei approached. 

"You have poor taste." Hiei spat, panicking for an instant but the Fox had seen through it all and smiled at him. 

_What a beautiful smile..._

*** 

Hiei clenched his fist on his sword getting a concerned look from the Fox. Reluctantly, he relaxed. 

_He's mine now, though I have to share with Yomi...so be it... Yomi can't have the Fox's heart like you ever did... I won't surrender him without a fight... _

Hiei addressed the absent Chimera. He had to control his hand from clenching again. The doubt was still in him. Kuronue was a tall handsome elven looking man with fine ash-black hair and lanky frame. Sweeping bat wings didn't detract from that, only enhancing the Chimera's height. How could Hiei compete with that? Short as he was and his hair always puffed up... 

_But still, Kurama is mine now. He has said so in so many ways. He's MINE. And you're the sly one, making disguised moves on him... Acting like you're a friend and almost brother at that..._

In all truth, it was Schuldig Hiei wanted to skewer though he tried to redirect it towards Kurama's human brother in the Fox's presence. 

_If I can find a reason to kill you...if I had found out before the Fox made that deal..._

He would find a way to kill the annoying Ningen who had been Kuronue yet. 

_Before he or anyone can bring you back..._

*** 

_You're certainly acting strange tonight, little storm cloud..._

All throughout the date, Kurama wondered what had gotten into Hiei. Hiei had been behaving very much like the black rain cloud he had been named for. He hadn't spoken more than to snap 'hn' and glared at both Schuldig and Aya impartially. 

_He's usually more--er--eloquent than that. He acts almost like he's jealous of Schuldig-niisan... Oh well, it's probably my imagination. He knows me better than that. Besides, it's very clear that I treat Schuldig like an extra elder brother..._

Kurama had not the leisure to pursue it though, since the feeling of someone watching them all night had distracted him. 

*** 

Somewhere else… 

Kakuei woke up to pain and cold to find he couldn't move. He stared up into cruel yellow eyes and began to scream as the claws descended. 

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

* The Urameshi Team fought Yakumo and the Meikai(Netherworld) in the Yu Yu Hakusho Movie where you get to see the tall, dark, handsome AND mysterious Kuronue the Raven. Kuro-sama! *fan-girl squeals * Sorry for the inaccuracies within the fanfic. It's been so many years since I watched the movie. The one about you have bad taste comes from somebody's Chinese interpretation of the OAV…I can't remember ^^; I got it from the Internet as proof of subtext for KxH. They changed it in the subbed version I watched *does a wolfy puppy huff*. 

* Kakuei, Kaede, Melaud and Hisoka mine. They're going to appear in the next installments of the fic in the periphery and very seldom. They're just very minor characters. I just needed someone to torture and a villain to vilify… Kaede and Melaud are very essential minor characters with a function…as will be seen later… 

* I'm taking the hint from the original Yu Yu Hakusho series and giving my characters mostly K names… YYH examples of K-sound fondness: Kuronue, Koenma, Kurama, Karasu, Keiko, Kuwabara Kazuma, etc. 

* I'm not advertising the use of cell/cellular phones…I just got used to my hand-me-down unit, I suppose ^^; 

* Thanks for the reviews folks, *does a parody of a game show host* the more reviews you send the more chances of a chapter coming out soon. Just kidding. Feedback does fatten up my heart, besides suggestions are always considered...^__^   
  
  
  



	6. Quality time with Schwartz?

**Additional Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy 9's "Melodies of Life" is Squaresoft's I think or whoever owns the Final Fantasy franchise; at any rate it's not mine. It inspired me to make this fic part though. ^^; 

**Author's Note: **We're back to being with Kuro and Kurama...^^; 

**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ - YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION 

**Part 6 - Quality time with Schwartz?**

In the Reikai… 

"Do you have more information, Koenma-sama?" Kurama said, bowing to the Prince of the Dead. 

"Aa. On this matter of Schwartz…" 

"I have checked them out. So far, I have cleared two of them. Schuldig-san and Naoe-san don't believe in the ceremony and are just along for the ride." Kurama reported smoothly. 

_I can't let him hear me call Schuldig, Schuldig-niisan or he'll think that my objectivity's been compromised… And I have no time for this..._

"And there is another matter concerning them. Something that I rather would not entrust to you… but since you are already there…" Koenma was clearly uncomfortable about this. 

_Well, get on with it! We don't have all day…_

"What is it?" Kurama asked with a bit of impatience in his voice as the silence stretched on. He still had an exam tomorrow and couldn't be bothered with roundabout explanations. He and the rest of the Tantei had spent the past week looking for Kakuei and hadn't managed to find even a tail feather of the missing Tengu. It had been very frustrating and the feeling of being watched while he was with his Ran-niichan hadn't abated either. 

It started to intensify shortly after Kakuei had disappeared. Come to think of it, it was on that date… 

*** 

"Kurama-chan, your date looks cool." Schuldig taunted as they sat in Kurama's living room. 

Hiei looked rather cute in black leather pants and tight brown silk tee. He complemented Kurama who was back in his patchwork pants but with a blue silk-and-lace sleeveless confection of a top. 

"I take it a compliment. Thanks." Kurama said, taking a sip out of his tea. 

"You dressed him up I take it." 

"Hn." A very fiery death glare aimed at Schuldig and Kurama. 

"Hai." Kurama affirmed brightly with a nod. 

"'niichan looks nice too." Kurama teased as Aya came in the hallway door. Aya was wearing a blue three-fourth sleeved velvet shirt that was tightly molded to his body and his ever-present mission leather pants and boots. 

"I'm afraid I couldn't take credit for that." Schuldig replied, in a rather stunned manner. 

"Hn." Two glances one hot, one cold were now trained at Kurama and Schuldig. 

"'niichan! You should go out more…often…you look lovely in those clothes. I'm sure…you won't…have problems finding a…girlfriend or a boyfriend this way." Kurama stammered as another wave of strange youki washed over him. 

"Hn?" Aya and Hiei asked simultaneously. 

"Are you alright, Kurama-chan?" Schuldig asked. 

"Hai, Hai!" Kurama said, trying to assure all of them that he was fine. 

_It was positively…powerful… I'd better find Kakuei soon…if this is what he came against then he would've certainly ran into trouble…but first I mustn't give Ran-niichan cause to hound me anymore than he has been doing…and Schuldig-niisan… Besides, I'm not sure anymore if there's anything left of that idiot Tengu to find… _

*** 

The date had gone on as planned though Kurama was much distracted for most of it. He kept feeling eyes behind their back that disappeared every time he turned around. No one else, even Hiei had felt it, he was sure since he did ask his friend if the fire demon felt it. It made him nervously jumpy for a few days. 

"Besides your mystery group that's stalking your human brother. Somebody's got another group going about the good old days of Makai. They want to bring that back by getting Yoko, the Silver Fox, and his bandit gang back. Melaud has been approached and so have been other youngsters related to your old gang." 

_Hey, that's me! If they want me back to the way I was before… They certainly have rocks for ballast and rowing with tennis racquets if they're not going to tell me…Besides, I've made it clear that I don't have much need anymore for that sort of thing…_

"Huh. I haven't I heard of this tripe. And me being me, shouldn't I be the first to be notified?" 

_I'm a free fox now without responsibilities except for the occasional case... I wish I could make Hi-chan and Yomi see it my way but that's a worry for another day..._

"They haven't contacted you because they figured that you needed a reason to come back with them. They've decided to resurrect a friend of yours, Kuronue the Chimera." 

"And what does this have to do with Schwartz?" Kurama asked silkily, though he knew the answer long before Koenma replied him. Ice filled his mouth overflowing into his stomach as he rage flowed deep as a river… 

_You would have kept this from me… How could you? When you of all people along with the rest of the Urameshi Team knew what this meant to me… _

"One of the Schwartz is Kuronue's present incarnation." 

"And?" 

"They have a Prior Incarnation Spell. They intend to use it to bring him back." 

"So?" 

Koenma flinched at the redheaded fox's tone but Kurama refused to relent. 

"What if I said that I would allow him to be revived? What if I said that I would run with him again? Become an outlaw again, for his sake? What then?" 

"I won't stop you. But Kurama…I'm sorry." 

_Well, you should be. Duty above friendship, Koenma, you prick!_

Unfair as it may be Kurama couldn't quite pardon this recent breach of trust. 

_Kuronue still means _that_ much to me after all this time…_

"I'm sorry as well. I know you have duties to the Reikai…" Kurama said formally, though there was a hint of forgiveness in his tone. 

_It won't do to antagonize the Heir to the Spirit World… Besides, it's not like I don't understand the Laws…Still there is no excuse…_

"Frankly, we're not sure who it is on that team. The files regarding incarnations are handled by my father's office directly. But we do know it's one of them." Koenma continued. 

"What are my orders?" 

"You are to protect Schwartz from them. And…and…we'll understand whatever else you want to do. I had it cleared with my father's office." Koenma said nervously. 

_Anything…? This means…_

"Arigatou, Koenma-sama." Kurama thanked the other with real appreciation in his voice. His anger drained out of him. 

_I can--I can have him back again… My Kuro-chan…_

"Your welcome, Kurama. But remember your other orders and the deadline… The edict has been formally passed into Law. Humans seeking to summon demons must die by via demon execution…" Koenma said wryly. 

_But wouldn't that be betraying the Reikai and Koenma-sama…? Not to mention Hi-chan and Yomi's going to have apoplectic fits… Besides I love Hiei now..._

"Oh hi, little storm-cloud." Kurama said absently as a black blur of a Hiei brushed passed him to stand before Koenma. He walked out of the office barely hearing Koenma's final words in the turmoil of his mind. 

*** 

"Koenma! Why did you have to say that to him?" Hiei bellowed making Koenma wince at the fire demon's tone. His spiky hair was fluffing out and his red eyes were definitely hard. His hand was on the katana on his side like he was about to draw it. With the expression on his face and his black attire, he really did look like the little storm cloud Kurama named him. 

_It's against the Laws of the Reikai, damned it! Besides, aren't you even thinking of the peace of the Makai? Or, for the matter, your favorite team of Tantei? _

"How much did you overhear…?" Koenma meeped. He quailed under the beady-eyed gaze. 

"Almost damned everything." 

_And none of it's pleasant…_

"I hadn't much choice in it..." 

"Don't give me that! Who among the four is it?" 

_So I can turn him into mincemeat…then feed the Korkuryuha on his bones…on the off chance that it isn't that orange-haired pest…_

"Four? How did you know that…?" 

"I'm Mukuro's Heir remember?" Hiei growled in an edged voice. 

_We've got a very good information network, so you shouldn't even try to keep secrets from us… So spill it already…before I decide to add you to the barbecue… _

"Point taken. I don't know which it is. The one that's closest to Kurama?" Koenma suggested. 

_Nothing I didn't know before...I really have to find a way to kill the annoying Ningen... Maybe stage an accident...my Korkuryuha slipped?_

Something in Hiei was positively cackling at the idea. 

"Hn!" Hiei grunted with a flash of fangs and stormed out. 

*** 

"Maybe I should warn Kurama about this?" The small deity said, pausing for a moment over his paperwork in concern. 

"Nah." He said, shaking his head as a sense of self-preservation took over. 

_The hazards of having temperamental underlings…_

*** 

Kurama was on the bed lying on his stomach. He took a silver chain in his fingers and let it swing back and forth staring at the ruby pendant on the pendulum, unseeing. He had retrieved it from the body of Yakumo's underling. He didn't really need to look at it to picture every well-loved and well-hated facet and sparkle of it… 

_Kuronue…_

He remembered that day…all too well…over three thousand five hundred years ago… 

*** 

"Yoko-chan, do you love me?" Kuronue said as he sat in their bed. His nearly black hair was tumbled down his back. Black wings furled tightly on his back. 

_What?_

"Hai." Kurama, then Yoko the Silver Fox, lied by reflex. It was hardly done to tell someone you didn't after you tumbled them. Especially when you've been together for more than four hundred years. 

"Don't do that, think it through." Kuronue countered. He was lying with his eyes half closed. His lanky form was naked on the gray satin sheets and pillows. He was a lovely sight but the request made appreciating the view impossible. 

Kurama appeared to pause to consider it. 

_This is not good. He is getting possessive. I'm a free fox, and free I intend to stay. I shouldn't tolerate such things… Yet…_

Kuronue was the best partner Yoko had ever had. He kept up with Yoko as well a shadow, complimenting the Silver Fox's moves with his own. When the rest of the bandit horde floundered, Kuro soared with Yoko. He was also damned scenic. 

_He's good…no one is better… I will not lose my favorite second in command over such a trifling thing as a declaration of love…_

"Yes, I do…I love you." Yoko finally said. 

"Truly?" Kuro asked. He rose up to catch Yoko's face in his fine boned hands and met the golden eyes with blue. 

"Aa." The Silver Fox fought not to twist away and to will sincerity in his eyes. 

"I guess that will do. If--no, when--you ever survive me…" 

"Kuro--" Kuronue put an index finger on Yoko's lips. 

"No don't argue with me, love--yes, my love, I do love you--you are and ever will be a survivor. You will carry on as always. Very little can kill you." 

"Aa." Yoko replied, unable to trust himself to reply to such an absolute faith in him. 

"Take this pendant and wait for me to be incarnated again. And when you meet me again--and you will, for I will find you, no matter what it takes--give me this and say this chant..." Kuro instructed. 

"Aa." Yoko replied. Though he tucked the chant deep into his memory for future reference, he'd never thought he'd want to use it. 

_But any sort of magic is always useful…_

*** 

_Goes to show how much I knew then…_

They had more than two thousand together before that fatal mistake that took Kuronue's life. Kurama discovered then that the words that had been murmured in necessity had become real. The grief he had felt was deep as the deepest pit in hell and darker than that of darkest Makai nights when they had carried out their capers. But he had hope in the form of the ruby pendant. 

_And that probably made it worse…_

He remembered only parts of that job. The jaunt was fuzzy in his mind. A mess of bamboo and the palace with so many corridors… The Mirror, the artifact they wanted. Running through the bamboo glade, triggering the bamboo trap… Moving out of the range…but Kuro went back. 

_All for this stupid pendant… And it was suppose to be a regular job…_

Kurama hated that pendant for that, yet he kept it with him always. It was all that he had left of his Kuro. The years went on tearing bits and pieces of his frayed hope until he couldn't stand it any longer and when the Hunter came for him he had no will resist. For that one moment, he thought of dying to risk following Kuro into the death's forgetfulness but he went on. 

_But you were right, Kuro…you were right I was a survivor… I can no more die without resisting than any desperate animal…_

He sent his soul into the unborn child of Shiori and been reborn. He had lost the pendant and the fragile hope with his original body but gained something in return, a mother's love, something impossible in the Makai for one such as he. With that love, he learned hope again, learned to live again. 

_That was why I was willing to risk giving up my life for her happiness…_ _Then there is Hiei and--be fair--Yomi…What can we have now? I loved him then, I never really admitted it to myself...but I love Hiei now and the arrangement with Yomi...my poor Hi-chan. I don't want to be the one to break his heart. My brave fire demon, one that had surpassed so many trials... I really don't want to be the one to break his heart...and I won't...no matter what happens I swear... Maybe, just maybe, that means I love him more than I love Kuro? I don't know. I just don't know._

The pendant swung one more arc before Kurama tossed a loop that tucked it back where he had always worn it, around his neck and close to his heart. 

_Some things just never become simple…but then I suppose they never were…_

*** 

Kurama was with Nagi and Schuldig again in the Schwartz headquarters. He and Nagi were having a long and involved discussion about console games. He had only half a mind on it since he was wondering how to go about getting Crawford to open up and talk to him. The man seemed to be avoiding him more than usual, which was really something considering that the precog just tolerated his company most of the time. 

_There's also the matter of Kuro…_

He was at a loss on how to figure out which of the Schwartz was his long lost partner. 

_I don't think it's Farfarello-san…Please not Farfarello-san… Schuldig-niisan? Maybe, I'd rather it be him really since I don't need to explain Hiei or Yomi if it came to that. I don't think he'll change his mind even if he remembers everything--though I don't think it's him. He didn't glomp onto me romantically and as long as I've known him that would've happened by now. Nagi-kun? I don't think so though I haven't been around him that long for me to find out. Crawford-san? Hard to tell, he never talks to me often enough… _

"You don't know about FF9? How could you not? It's a nice game and the ending song is very good." Kurama said. 

"I don't have much time to do anything outside of school and my part-time job." Nagi said, faintly smiling. 

_It's a very lovely song though it reminds me all too well of my Kuro…But well, I don't really need the reminding since I can't seem to forget him these days but well…Maybe singing the song would release some of the feelings… What's more, it might trigger some flashbacks...from Schuldig-niisan or Nagi-kun... Yes, there hasn't been anything to trigger those flashbacks with Schuldig-niisan yet, so there's a chance..._

"Aw, that's too bad. I'll sing it, if you want." Kurama offered. 

"Sing it then. You've got a lovely voice." Schuldig drawled teasingly. 

"Is that an insult to my honor?" Kurama returned. 

"No." Schuldig replied 

"Good." Kurama said and then started to sing… 

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart    
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain   
Melodies of life -- love's lost refrain 

Kurama compressed the longing of centuries into the sad but lovely words, losing himself in the music and the memories of years gone by. 

_This song is so right for what I feel right now…it could have been tailor-made for us…our story summarized in one song…though there are a lot of things left unsaid… _

*** 

Crawford heard the banter as he closed his office door. He had been purposely avoiding Kurama for the time being since the nightmare vision. 

_I must control myself… I'm the leader of Schwartz and soon to be something more…but only if I control myself…_

It was amazing how his ambitions calmed down whenever he was in the same room as Kurama. How the visions would mess them up, and made them more unattainable… 

_No, I can't afford this…_

However, the strains of the melodious alto voice were tugging at him. 

_Just this once and never again…_

With that thought firmly in mind, Crawford put his ear to the door to listen. 

…love's lost refrain...

The room rippled around Crawford. 

...Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye   
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?    
Let them ring out loud till they unfold...

The deep tenor laughter echoed in golden eyes, the toss of a silver mane and the quivering of the furry ears. Romps through the woodland glade, tail swishing as the unknown presence ran and he tried to keep up. Long black hair got into his face. Fine pale fingers pushed it back teasingly before the owner flitted away before he could grab the latter. 

_Oh gods, what was that..._

It was a very disconcerting experience but Crawford just couldn't bring himself to stop listening... 

...So far and way, see the bird as it flies by    
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky   
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings... 

The room wavered again. 

Golden eyes full of tears, tenor voice telling him to hold on till help arrived. The rustle of bamboo and shouts in an unfamiliar language made the flash of silver and gold disappear. Everything faded into the darkness and pain and then falling...falling into eternity... Then the last caw of a raven before the nothingness embraced him... 

_What the hell was that? I've never felt it so vividly before except in dreams... It felt like I was...was...dying..._

Crawford shook his head. 

_I really should stop listening to this crap..._

But he couldn't bring himself to move away from the door. He put his ear back to the door. 

...In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?    
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

_Yes, Yoko, I do...I do remember... Do you? Do you still...? _

Crawford was stunned by the thought that seemed to tumble out of his mind with no effort on his part. 

_What? What was that? Who's Yoko and what...what is there to remember...? _

At one instant, it had been so clear but then it left Crawford in a deeper muddle than before. Helplessly, he continued to listen not knowing what else to do. 

...If I should leave this lonely world behind    
Your voice will still remember our melody... 

_So do you still...love me, after all this time? Even after death...enough to call me back..._

"I will find my way back to you..." 

Crawford's world whirled away into darkness. Thoughts and vision cascaded over him overwhelming him. 

_...for I will find you, no matter what it takes..._

_Yoko-chan, do you love me?_

Beloved golden eyes so enigmatic even after a night's lovemaking. Pale body relaxed, hair and tail in disarray. 

_Truly? _

Surprised stance but then... 

_Aa._

Sincere feeling in those softened eyes and quivering fuzzy ears. 

_...If--no, when--you ever survive me...you are and ever will be a survivor..._

Surprise again at the faith entrusted. 

_...for I will find you..._

Adamant insistence from him, but there was reluctance in those foxy eyes and stiffness in the pale body. 

_Take this pendant...give it to me...and... And...I will find you, no matter what it takes..._

_I have found my way to you...Yoko-chan..._

Crawford awoke and uncurled himself from the floor, the vision receding leaving tattered bits and patches. 

_What in hell was that? And what can I do about it? _

Crawford looked at the patterns of the wood on his door and found no answers in the patterns. 

*** 

Kurama sighed as he flipped open his cell phone to ask Ruriko about how the search for Kakuei was going for the nth time. 

_Maybe having Ran-niichan learn of Hiei was another tactical error on my part? He's certainly become more overprotective of late..._

It had became hard to go anywhere without running into Aya or one of the flower shop boys. Most of the time, Omi would pop out of the woodwork in the university or Youji in the bars. Ken was a sure bet when he was walking all alone. He had acquired tails that he didn't need. 

_Maybe it's time to ask Hiei's help on the subject? If he's still here in the Ningenkai..._

Hiei had all the advantages of a Makai Heir. This included a spy network that spanned the Makai, the Ningenkai and however otherwise Enma wished, the Reikai. Mukuro's information network was only second to Yomi's. 

_Now that's a thought... I could ask Ikku about searching for Kakuei..._

Ikku was Yomi's Ningenkai spymaster. Kurama was still technically Yomi's Heir and absentee second-in-command, he'd rather keep that option as a last ditch effort. He didn't want to give Yomi any hope about the continuation of their old relationship. He didn't love Yomi then and was just playing with the horned youkai as a tentative substitute for Kuronue. Though right now, he had grown rather fond of the stubborn devoted youkai but still it was not in the way the youkai wanted. Poor Yomi was always beaten to the punch. 

_First there was Kuro, now it's Hiei, what was that saying...? Unlucky in love... _

As much as Kurama could sympathize, he just couldn't love the horned youkai. 

_Sometimes I wonder if he'd love me as much if I weren't unattainable... The never-ending quest, Yomi's always been a romantic at heart. Enough, but what's to be done about Kakuei... Maybe this is an indication of where my affections lie...I certainly not the heartless user I used to be...but back to the matter at hand..._

*** 

Somewhere else in the warehouse district... 

"Who do you serve, boy?" 'Hisoka' growled at the boy. 

Kakuei just whimpered. 

A scratch. 

"Why were you following us?" 

Another whimper. 

A blow then silence. 

"So did you get anything from him, Razu?" 'Hisoka' asked the darkness to the left. 

"Aa, it seems that our Lord's son is hanging out with a very interesting person..." Said a whispery voice from the night before. 

*** 

"Hi-chan I have a favor to ask of you." Kurama asked fiddling with his bedspread. They were both in his bedroom fooling around a bit when he decided to bring up the subject. 

"Hn." It was an affirmative though Hiei tensed at the question. 

_I hope he's not going to ask what I think he's going to ask... If he does, I swear I'm going to go and kill that orange-haired ningen... No one's going to take my Fox away from me, even if he had prior claim..._

"I have a Tantei missing for about a week now. I had him tail a suspicious youkai and he hasn't reported in yet." 

"You want me to find him." 

"Hai, and have someone guard Ran-niichan. The suspicious one was showing way too much interest in him. I can't detail any of the Reikai Tantei full time on him since they have the search and their own lives to contend with. I also need someone to rescue Aya-neesan from her kidnappers." 

"You could've asked Yomi you know." 

"Aa, but I'd rather ask it of you. Though I hate to ask favors... Will you?" Kurama asked, green eyes glowing with trust. 

_Now that is a most worthy treasure in exchange... _

"Good. I'll do all of it tomorrow." Hiei said as he snuggled at Kurama even more. 

"Hai." 

_No doubt...none at all..._

The way Kurama said it got answering warmth from Hiei's chest. 

_Stick that up your big arse, Yomi!_

Hiei didn't approve of his having to share his Fox with anyone, least of all with that horned bastard. Makai politics however demanded that he look the other way every time Kurama was with Yomi. 

_Nyeh! He still loves me best..._

It sounded childish but it certainly made Hiei feel better. 

_Oh, Yomi's not so bad..._

Whispered his conscience, reminding him that the horned youkai at least was amenable to sharing and had a different portion of Kurama's affection. Kuronue, on the other hand, was another matter all together. 

_Between Kuronue and Yomi, I'd take the Horned Bastard any day... Old Bat's got a firm hold on Kurama like I'd never know... _

Hiei did not intend to being supplanted by the Bat. 

_You've given up your claim by getting yourself killed over that stupid ruby pendant... He's all mine now. You can't have him..._

Hiei addressed the absent Chimera, though he really wondered if he could deny his fox anything, even that. 

*** 

Kurama watched as Hiei slept cuddled to his side and wrapped his arm around the little youkai. One of his hands ruffled the puffed-up hair. He felt warm and safe here with his lover in his apartment in the Ningenkai. When his heart thrummed in sync with his Hi-chan, his little storm cloud, he felt a serene joy of being loved and for an endless moment, Kuronue faded into the past. 

_There are times when the answers are so simple and so true..._

It was one of those days that Kurama wished it would last forever. 

_However, will it last once I see Kuro again? Especially when I'm still loyal to my little raven after all this time?_

Kurama had no real answers to the questions that haunted him. 

*** 

"Crawford-san! Is Nagi-kun in?" Kurama asked as he was let into the Schwartz safe house. He just managed to get loose from his interfering tails so that he could tutor Nagi as he had promised sometime ago. So far he hadn't had to turn into fox-form yet to elude them but it was getting close to the time. 

_Besides, the order deadline's tomorrow and if nothing else I need to know..._

"Nagi had some errands to run. He apologizes for not being here as he said he would." Crawford replied sitting on the chair. 

_Translation: He's out on a mission..._

"How about Schuldig-niisan?" 

"He's out, too." 

"Oh." Kurama said, positively wilting. If he had his foxy ears, they would have drooped down. 

_There goes my excuse for staying but maybe this is the time to speak to Crawford-san and find out his guilt...and about Kuronue... If he doesn't lock me out as he usually does... _

"They won't be back till late tonight. Can I get you some tea?" Crawford asked, surprising the hell about Kurama. 

"Hai." Kurama replied, bouncing a bit on the couch. 

*** 

Crawford was hardly startled to find Kurama standing at the door. He had foreseen the visit but surprised himself by offering the young redhead some tea and from the look on Kurama's face, the kid was just as surprised. 

_I must come across as someone who doesn't like him..._

Crawford felt a pang at that. 

_I just didn't want to be at the mercy of my visions... I didn't do it to be mean to him..._

The thought startled Crawford. Why would he care of what the youngster thought of him? It wasn't as if they had known each other that long. 

_This is ridiculous. The kid doesn't even have the connections with Estet..._

Crawford got the tea anyway and poured them both a cup. They fell into comfortable silence. 

_This feels so right..._

"Can I ask you a question, Crawford-san?" Kurama asked, tentatively. 

"You're already asking one." Crawford said, he meant it as a jest but somehow it came up a bit strained. 

_I'm not Schuldig, damned it! I don't know how to flirt, how to act carefree..._

"Hai?" Kurama asked. 

"I don't mind, just fire away." Crawford sighed. 

"Umm, Crawford-san, do you believe in the occult like that you can bring the dead back to life?" 

_What brought that on? Does he know of Estet? Did Schuldig tell him...? If so...we're so screwed..._

"Depends. I've seen some strange things in my life. What brought that on?" Crawford hedged. 

"Well, I had some strange people ask me the question again on the street." 

"If they frighten you, I'm quite willing to get rid of them for you." Crawford said, suddenly feeling very protective. 

_I'll make sure they'll never bother you ever again…unless they can do their "magic" from the grave... _

"Thanks, Crawford-san. But...I think I can handle them myself for now." Kurama said in clear astonishment. 

_I'm not astonished you're surprised. I've surprised myself... Why do I feel this way about you? In a way, I'm disappointed that you don't want my help..._

"Can I ask you something in return?" Crawford asked. 

_The moment is now..._

"Hai." 

"Have we met before? You seemed familiar." 

The question seemed to ring in the air. 

*** 

The question slammed into Kurama with a force of a ki energy ball. It hit just after his disappointment that Crawford-san wasn't as innocent as he'd like on the point of the summoning ritual so he wasn't prepared for the shock it engendered. For one, he didn't know that he'd like Crawford enough to feel saddened if the gaijin precog died. Schuldig sure, but Nagi, Crawford and Farfarello were just ningen for him, expendable, or so he thought. 

_Have we met before? Have we met before? Is he asking what I think he's asking...?_

"Wai! I never thought my Crawford-san's a romantic." 

_When in doubt, joke about it... Besides, I don't really know what I'm suppose to do if he means what I think he means..._

"I didn't mean...I--" Crawford stuttered. 

_He's definitely confused himself... Here comes the clincher...part of the truth but only if he's willing to believe...and a valid test, if it is truth._

"I know Crawford-san. We've met...a long time ago. I doubt if you remember." Kurama said, smiling. 

"Your Crawford-san? A long time ago...?" Crawford choked out. A flicker of something in the precog's eyes spoke of knowledge denied. 

_He does believe it...or he is at least willing to entertain the possibility..._

"Just in a joking sort of way. Why do you ask?" Kurama burst out laughing. It was a teasing sort of laugh, it was all the redheaded fox could do not to crow his triumph to the world. 

_He means it..._

"Because you just seem familiar that's all." Crawford beat a hasty retreat. 

_I'll let him...Though it is tempting...to tell him...to let him know..._

Kurama reined in his rogue heart that was beating loudly and telling him things that he shouldn't do. He wanted to shout for the joy of it. He wanted to perform the ritual at once but held himself back. 

_I've found my Kuro! I've found my Kuro! But this is going to throw everything into a loop... What am I to do with Hiei and Yomi? I'm sure neither is going to be impressed about this..._

He still had no answers to those questions anymore than before. 

"Crawford-san?" The precog had gotten much closer while he was lost in thought. 

Up close, the disconcerting blue eyes were as striking as ever. Crawford's breath was sweet with mint after-shave tickled and teased at the edge of Kurama's ningen senses. Then...a hand gently tipped his head up and lips met his. 

The banging of the hallway door... 

"Crawford, I'm back...Holy shit!" Then a voice cursed volubly in German. 

**~ Errr, oops? =^^= **   
**Obligatory Cliffhanger**   
**Don't eat me! TBC ~**

**Author's Notes:**

* My absolutely evil long crossover chapter. Lengthy exposition of the Kurama + Kuronue dynamic and how it applies to the present. Um, does it help the confuzzled(confused and puzzled) folks? ^___^; a I didn't mean the effect! Honestly. 

* FF9 - Sorry, I couldn't resist! But you have to admit the song does seem to fit the K+K paradigm I've made. In fact, this is one of my inspirations for this story… 

* I love Kuronue. The Raven and the Fox make such a couple don't you think…*whistles, ignoring the indignant shouts of an incipient riot behind her* 

* Thanks for the reviews, folks, as always…Love it? Hate it? Review so I'll know and be inspired. I'm coming to the roadblock of a chapter--lucky number 7.   
  
  
  


**Melodies of Life**   
**FF9 Theme Song**

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart   
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain   
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain 

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye   
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?   
Let them ring out loud till they unfold   
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me   
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name 

Refrain:   
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine   
Adding up the layers of harmony   
And so it goes, on and on   
Melodies of life,   
To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond 

So far and way, see the bird as it flies by   
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky   
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings   
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings   
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?   
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind? 

(repeat Refrain) 

If I should leave this lonely world behind   
Your voice will still remember our melody   
Now I know we'll carry on   
Melodies of life   
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts   
As long as we remember 


	7. Never trust a fox *smirk*

**Raven's Pendant**

WEIß KREUZ - YU YU HAKUSHO FANFICTION

**Part 7 - Never Trust a Fox *smirk***

"Crawford, what have you got to say for yourself? You cradle-snatcher!" Schuldig ranted. He was over himself with rage. 

"Uh, hi, Schuldig-niisan?" Kurama asked, as Crawford remained speechless. 

_He should be more careful; he looks about ready to burst a blood vessel..._

"Kurama-chan, I'm not talking to you. I want Mr. Pedophile here to give me an explanation." 

_Which the poor man seems to be unable to do right now... I don't really want you and Crawford to end up killing one another..._

"Explain what, Schuldig-niisan?" Kurama said as Crawford sputtered. 

"Crawford, have you no words to explain yourself?" 

"Come on Schuldig-niisan, all the fuss over a little kiss. Honestly..." Kurama tried once more to defuse the situation. 

_Honestly...you're reacting like Ran-niichan... You two would really make a nice couple... _

"A little kiss? A little kiss! And what would've happened if I didn't come in may I ask you?" 

"Nothing. Crawford-san's too decent for that. You're the ecchi one, Schuldig-niisan." Kurama said brightly. 

"Wouldn't be too sure about that." Schuldig said darkly. 

_Suspicious, ne? I guess you would be considering Schwartz reputation... I don't blame you...but nothing would've happened...really..._

For all Kurama's protestations, he knew that it was quite possible that something might have happened if Schuldig hadn't come to it so he didn't bother to deny that fact to himself. 

_But with my full cooperation...He's not Kuro, not yet at any rate but he is hot, and I'm a grown youko with hormones..._

*** 

"No. Nothing would've happened that Kurama wouldn't allow to happen." Crawford managed to say with dignity, finally catching his breath. 

_I can't force Kurama... I just know I can't...though that kiss was enjoyable... I never felt so--so right in my entire life... What am I doing letting him question me like this, I am the leader of Schwartz! I do what please!_

"Oh, really now." Schuldig drawled sarcastically. 

"I can defend myself, too, 'niisan if it came to that." 

"Against someone experienced, I doubt that..." 

"What does he mean, by that?" Crawford asked. 

_Does he mean what I think he means...?_

"It means that I'm no mean martial artist myself. We spar together, y'know. I've beaten Schuldig-niisan half the time." Kurama piped in. 

"Kurama-chan! That's only because I go easy on you." 

"Oh that's what you say. Remember the four times I dropped you the last time we sparred." 

"You shouldn't have told him that!" 

"Why, Schuldig-niisan? He should know if he's going to go about courting me." 

"You've already have a boyfrie...oops!" 

_He has a--what!_

"You have a boyfriend?" Crawford asked calmly enough, though he was already planning ways to kill and torture the bastard. 

_I'm going to shoot him in the head and leave his body to rot... No that would be to quick, first, I'm going to string him up and--_

Crawford stopped his thoughts at that. His mental voice was gleefully cackling. 

_This isn't good..._

"Hai. And I love my little storm-cloud." Kurama admitted softly. 

Crawford never doubted the sincerity in that earnest voice. His heart sank. 

"You call him that. How cute, Kurama-chan!" Schuldig crowed. 

Kurama just laughed and somehow the atmosphere lightened up and the conversation turned to lighter matters. However, Crawford wasn't prepared to let go of the matter just yet. 

_How do I win his heart...away from that man? I guess the first step is to know my rival..._

Crawford smiled his predatory smile that went unnoticed in the banter. 

*** 

Later that afternoon... 

_I should've called him and cancelled Nagi's tutoring session when the mission came down... _

_Crawford wouldn't have gotten his claws into the kid..._

Schuldig thought thoroughly annoyed at himself for the lapse. Contrary to what Crawford thought, his suspicions hadn't been lulled at all. In fact, they had increased. 

_Doesn't the idiot know that that deadpan voice of his is a dead giveaway?_

Schuldig watched as Crawford paid the informant for what he could tell of Hiei Jaganashi. Kurama-chan's boyfriend. It seemed that he had plenty in way of rumors. 

_Should've know that the runt was connected to the Underground... The way he made me itchy... And he has power, too...if the fact that I can't Read him is any indication... I wonder if he could stand against Crawford. I'd hate for Kurama-chan to get his heart broken... The kid's so in love with that guy... Though I really don't approve of anyone in our sort of business...but it is the kid's choice... Besides wait'll Fujimiya hear of this…he's going to explode! The kid seems to pick up the most unsuitable boyfriends… _

Schuldig debated what he would do as he slunk back to the Schwartz safe house. He never did find a satisfactory answer. 

_The lesser of the two evils? Besides, do I tell this to Ran…? _

Schuldig and Aya had gotten considerably closer since the double date. They bumped into each other on neutral ground at least once after that and went for some tea. 

_And it was almost a date…_

*** 

Schuldig roamed around the mall looking for something to do. Kurama-chan was in school and most of Schwartz had errands to run. Normally, he would have been out with Farfarello torturing some poor soul, taunting Brad or teasing Nagi but his teammates were out for the moment. 

He could cruise for guys but that just isn't his style. Schuldig prided himself for not needing to pay for company. He was always the popular one with the guys _and_ the girls. He was passing a bookstore-and-café when he saw a familiar Weiß redhead sitting down in one of the couches reading. 

_What a little bookworm... _

The man looked very preoccupied with the book he was reading and didn't even notice Schuldig as the telepath sat nearby to admire the glimmering purple eyes and the lovely profile. Fujimiya was rather entrancing when he was like this. His expression softened and lost the coldness that he used to mask himself from the world. 

_He's so--so cute this way... Makes me wonder how he'd look asleep...he'd probably look adorably innocent..._

Unbidden, an image of Abyssinian came to Schuldig's mind. Cartoon-red hair tousled and snuggled closely to him. It seemed so right at that moment that he found himself wondering how that would feel like. 

_Argh! What's next, pink fluffy bunnies? I'm getting soft in my old age... _

"Hn." Aya said as he looked up. His eyes met Schuldig's that frozen instant. 

_What are you doing? Thinking of your enemy in that fashion? He's Weiß...and Schwartz is planning something nasty for his sister..._

"Er--hi?" Schuldig stumbled over the greeting. 

"What are you doing here?" It was a demand. 

"Um, nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"Yeah... I got to go now." 

_What are you doing? You sound like a teenager with his first crush... _

"Hn." Yeah, right. The implication was loud enough for the telepath to read even without using his ability. 

"Well, since you mentioned it, I was watching you. I passed by the store and saw you sitting there oh-so-cutely that I decided to look you up." 

"Schuldig!" 

"Ran!" Schuldig said in the same tone and was rewarded by silence. 

"So can I stay awhile?" Schuldig asked. 

"Hn." Aya replied, not looking up from the book where his eyes had come back to but it was a thoughtful, non-hostile sound. 

Schuldig grabbed a cup of coffee and they spent the afternoon in companionable silence.   
  
  


*** 

Schuldig would hate to have to inform the volatile Weiß redhead that Crawford had trifled with the kid. 

_It would certainly bode ill to future friendly relations…and maybe even more..._

*** 

Meanwhile, Aya was in blissful ignorance of what his foxy little brother was up to. He was currently arranging pots in the Koneko. Since the store was rather deserted at the time of afternoon, his mind was free to roam where it willed. It chose to dwell on the impromptu double date. He felt rather strange about his brother's boyfriend. Jaganashi Hiei didn't make much sense as a boyfriend for his brother. Kurama-chan was nice and outgoing. Brilliant. The runt left much to be desired when it came to attitude. He glared at everyone without exception. He looked ready to fight at the slightest provocation. 

_Sort of like you, only worse… You're a murderer but on the side of the Right, what about him?_

But there was very little Aya could do about it. Kurama-chan was utterly devoted to the runt. He might look up the man and see what his kid brother was getting into but after that… 

_After that, I could only guard against the eventuality as I am doing now… _

It annoyed Aya but Kurama-chan was old enough that the kid could do what he pleased, no matter what his older brother said about it. 

_Kuso, and forbidden fruit always was sweeter, so…_

Aya concluded that he could do nothing about that and cursed. Then his thoughts strayed to Schuldig. He didn't really know what to think of the German telepath. 

Schuldig had been a gentleman for most of the evening. He had refrained to taunt the Weiß leader as much as he could. He even volunteered to chaperone the two lovebirds while Aya had to go to the comfort room for a moment. He kept his hands to himself: something essential to someone on a first date to Aya's mind. 

_Not as much as a slut as he seems to be... _

Aya conceded that point and it earned some respect from him. He had also gotten used to Schuldig's brand of good-humored teasing. He even missed the latter when... 

_Can't think of that... We're still on opposite sides of the war here! He is hot though... Hold that thought...you're not thinking of Schuldig in sexual terms... The orange hair looked silky, tempting a touch... The blue eyes were so soft and inviting, Aya wanted to lose himself in the depthless sea... _

Aya had found himself gazing into the Schwartz' telepath's eyes all too often during the pretend date as much as he couldn't afford to take his eyes off his brother and Hiei. 

_But he is the enemy..._

Aya's mind wailed at him. 

_But then he does like Kurama-chan... He loves my half-brother like his own..._

He grudgingly acknowledged that Schuldig's affection for his younger brother matched his own. He couldn't fault his vigilance over Kurama-chan. They had that in common at least... 

_Face it that's not all you want with the man... Besides, if he had the patience to sit still while you're reading…sounds like he could stand you enough to…_

Aya wanted to draw his katana against the voice in his head but he had no doubt about it being right. 

_If any of my dreams are an indication..._

Aya was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to note that a strange man had entered the confines of the store. 

"May I help you with--" 

Suddenly, the world tipped and Aya found himself falling into the dusk of unconsciousness. 

_What is--_

*** 

"Aya, I need more chrysanthemums for the centerpiece arrangement…" Omi yelled out from out back. 

"Aya." The blond repeated after not getting an answer. He came out of the shop. 

There was no one to be seen. Aya and the stranger vanished without a trace from the flower shop as if they had never been. 

_Strange, Aya wouldn't go off without telling me… Even if his shift had ended a while back… _

"Sorry I'm late, Chibi." Youji said as he came in the door. 

"Did you see Aya leave?" Omi asked the older blond. 

"No, why?" 

"Nothing." 

He must have seen Youji and decided to take off… 

Omi put the Aya's disappearance out of his mind and went back to the mundane concerns of caring for the flower shop. 

*** 

In Kurama's bedroom that night...[1] 

"Fluff-tail." Hiei said lazily as both he and Kurama lay on the bed. 

"Hi-chan?" Kurama asked. 

"I've gotten guards posted around your aniki. Though be warned that they're mostly just B-class." 

The kekkai between Worlds didn't allow for more than that. 

"Hai. They should be able to alert you when the time comes. You will help me protect my Ran-niichan and Aya-neesan won't you?" Kurama asked. 

_He seems to be in a strange mood...today..._

Hiei ordinarily didn't discuss these sorts of things at this particular time, preferring businesslike surroundings such as the living room and in broad daylight. 

"Hn." 

"Arigatou." 

"Hn. Why are you wasting your time with those Schwartz ningens anyway?" 

_Now what brought that on...?_

"My double assignment revolves on them, I can't just leave." 

"We could just switch places. You guard your family and I'll guard those ningens." 

"I can't do that Hiei." 

_He doesn't like Schuldig-niisan and Crawford-san might let something slip...definitely a bad idea..._

"Hn. You care about that ningen more than me!" Hiei frowned darkly at Kurama. 

"I don't, storm cloud. It's just that it's my responsibility." Kurama replied, wondering if he really meant it. 

_Do I really look over Schwartz now because of Koenma's charge or do I protect them because Crawford is Kuronue-that-was and Kuronue-that-might-yet-be? I can't say… I can't even ask Hiei's help in this decision…nor can I ask mother, Yuusuke or anyone, it would get back to Hiei and Yomi…and the shit will truly hit the fan… Does he know? Is that why he's so cranky or does he just sense my uncertainty? _

Kurama's thoughts whirled about like leaves and he was so lost in them that he missed Hiei's pointed stare and move to get up. 

"You care more about them than you care about me!" Hiei said, quietly but dangerously. He took his clothes from the bedside table and started to dress. 

"Hiei, it's not--that." The last was said to empty air. Kurama was found to his chagrin that Hiei had taken leave of him for the night. 

Miserably, Kurama curled up on himself wrapping his arms around himself. For the first time in his human life, the Fox felt alone. 

_I wish I knew my real feelings to this… Sorry, Hiei… _

*** 

"Schuldig-niisan, Nagi-kun, Crawford-san, I'm here again." Kurama said as Nagi let him in. 

"Kurama-chan, how nice of you to drop by." Schuldig said cheerfully enough though his thoughts were frantically circling. Crawford had decided contrarily to norm to sit with them at the living room to wait for Kurama. 

_Not that he's going to try anything with both Nagi and me here but...he still makes me want to shoot him... _

Schuldig never thought that he had brotherly instincts as strong as this. 

_Stop that, you're acting like a father guarding his virgin daughter...you're acting like Fujimiya… Well, it's the first time I've ever had a flirty little brother either... _

Sometimes Schuldig wished that Kurama were as quiet and well behaved as Nagi. Though it wasn't often... 

_I wouldn't have been attached to him this much if it weren't the case..._

"Crawford-san, you joined us today!" Kurama said cheerfully. 

"Aa." 

Bring...bring... 

The phone rang. 

Crawford stood up to answer it, taking the extension to the other room. 

*** 

Crawford had glanced on the incoming call's ID and identified it immediately as one of the Estet lines. He decided to take the extension line off to the other room. 

_No need to get the youngster entangled with our affairs...that could be lethal...What do they want with us now?_

The precog thought irritably. He was set on spending some quality time with Kurama trying to steal the young redhead. Everything in the Estet plan was going smoothly, they have the sacrifice or close enough, Schrient wasn't much of an obstruction anyway, and everything was on schedule. It was so unlikely for Estet to contact Schwartz at this juncture. 

"Crawford-san?" 

"This is Crawford." 

_Strange, I never heard this voice before...and Crawford-san?_

Crawford raised an eyebrow in surprise. He never had anyone address him from HQ in anything but German or English. 

_And it always was just Crawford or Oracle..._

The idiots in the head office were quite firm about that. They had a superiority complex the size of a high-rise. 

"I need to speak to Minamino Shuuchi please. You may also listen in as I have something to say to all of Schwartz." There was an implied order in the statement. 

"Hai." Crawford replied in the same language. He said it with admirable calm considering that he was feeling quite frantic. His mind dismissed the language difference as it anxiously circled on how to get out of this recent complication. 

_How could they have find out about Kurama? Damned..._

There was a great possibility that Schwartz was going to be ordered to kill the youngster now that Estet has found out about him. 

_He can fight; maybe we can recruit him for Estet?_

Crawford was faced with a dilemma that he never thought would occur. Open defiance to Estet's orders was not his plans though he planned to defy Estet eventually. 

_The night of the ritual was supposed to be the night we get free from them finally... I'm so close, why? What happened? Why I didn't I foresee this? But then I didn't foresee Kurama and his effect on me either...though I should've after all those unsettling visions of him..._

Crawford wondered how he might possibly pull it off. 

_They'll be watching us like hawks after this... _

*** 

"Then he says..." Schuldig said merrily. 

"It's for you. But they want to talk to all of us." Crawford said in a tight voice. 

"Hai." Kurama replied, wondering who would know to call the Schwartz phone number for him. He nodded when Crawford was about to push the speakerphone on. 

"Hello, this is Minamino Shuuichi speaking." Kurama said acerbically. He noted absently that the precog was moving somewhat in a trance. 

Crawford went over to the TV across the room and clicked it on. 

_This better be not who I think it is... Though it might as bad if it's somebody else..._

"Kurama-sama!" The over-enthusiasm was heard over the subdued sound of the television set. 

_Oh no, it is!_

"Melaud?" Kurama found no benefit in playing ignorant now that the fox was as many would say out of the bag. He swore about idiotic, blood-drunk gaki under his breath. He noted that the TV was showing a newscaster doing the morning news. 

_What the hell? Oh well, no point in asking. Crawford looks like he's having a vision...or something... Besides, I have other troubles to worry about..._

"Hai. Estet gave us no trouble. Team Melusine's managed without a hitch. You can go ahead and execute whomever of Schwartz now that you're minded to. Are you going to tell Schuldig-san the truth? Could you tell me what the result of that is? I've a bet going with Eliot-san." 

_Ooh, what nerve!_

Though Kurama was annoyed at this breach of protocol and security, Melaud's voice sounded so boyish over the phone that he had to chuckle at it. He sneaked a look at Schuldig-niisan's and Crawford's faces and the look of almost comic amazement there made him chortle all the more. His irritation overwhelmed by amusement for the moment. 

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for this little trick?" 

"Just don't do it again, ne?" 

_What else can I say? You've done the unexpected. I could have you strung up for it but...that would come later I think..._

"Hai. But you really should tell Schuldig-san the truth. Practically everyone's got this maggoty idea in his or her brains, you know. Sooner or later, they're either going to attempt to do the rite or kill him, depending on what they think of the status quo. If you really wanted to keep that a secret, you shouldn't have hung around him in public." 

_A reasonable assumption I suppose, though erroneous...and rather alarming... Hmmm, wait a sec! I've been so busy with my own internal troubles that I failed to look... I wonder if Hiei's heard of this particular development? It would explain... _

Kurama cut off his wandering thoughts and stuck to the matter at hand. 

_He's revealed way too much information already..._

"Youngsters should know better than to question their Elders." Kurama said, allowing finality into his voice. He didn't betray it but he was a bit alarmed at this piece of news. 

_I should've known that such a hot rumor would've circulated far and fast...considering... I have been too lost in my own memories to think about the larger consequences... Mistakes that I should remedy at once and never make again... So this is why Hiei's been odd lately..._

"Aa, I know I've been pushing. Just wanted to tell you that Team Melusine will support whatever you decide." 

Click. 

_Here come the questions..._

But there were none... Instead, he saw that Schwartz's eyes were all glued to the TV screen. The picture was that of a mansion wreathed in flames, black flames not red. 

"Ah, it seems that my partner has already rescued Aya-neechan." Kurama said, calmly. 

_Hiei, oh, little storm cloud, you've surpassed my expectations. Even after we quarreled last night, you still came through with your promises…_

"Your partner?" Crawford asked in an edged voice beating Schuldig to the punch by mere seconds. 

"Aa, black flames are Hiei's signature technique. My little storm cloud packs a wallop even for a fire demon." 

"Fire demon? What's the meaning of this?" Schuldig drawled in a rather confused tone. He really didn't know what to think. 

"It means part of this is a setup." Kurama said. Enjoyment won over annoyance. 

_Foxes like cats like to be cryptic, at times... We are great game players after all..._

"Setup?" Nagi's eyes narrowed at the word. Telekinetic energy rose from him in almost tangible waves. 

"Aa. Setup." Kurama said unruffled but he began to reach with his ki energy at the seeds he had scattered across the Schwartz living room. 

_Just in case…_

"You've set up us up? _You?_ Kurama-chan..." Schuldig said, staring unbelievingly at Kurama. It almost tore into Kurama's heart to hear the disbelieving hurt in his Schuldig-niisan's voice. 

"So, you just needed to be close to Schwartz...now what? Are you going to kill us now?" Crawford challenged. He sounded even more hurt than Schuldig. 

_Well, you know that had to happened eventually..._

That hurt as well, but not as much coming from Schuldig. 

_But then, I've known Crawford-san in less time than I had known Schuldig-niisan...in spite of him being Kuronue... The hurt could well be from buried memories of our time together, so long ago… This is the final gambit, no use in holding much back… Except maybe that…_

Kurama didn't want to upset Hiei and the status quo. 

_Not when it's the only thing, I'm sure of. I really don't want to hurt Hiei… I care for him too much for that…_

*** 

Schuldig was still stunned from the revelations though his mind was now functioning. 

_I wonder if Kurama-chan's got something going on the side with him... I would've sworn that wasn't something the kid would do but how well do I really know him?_

"Almost just a setup, I certainly didn't setup our friendship Schuldig-niisan." Kurama sounded hurt at Schuldig's insinuation. 

"So…" Schuldig speculated. He was very relieved at that. Kurama was very sincere at that point. 

_I'm not just a game for him… _

"Though it certainly was convenient." Kurama added. 

_Okay, my little brother's a manipulator to match my best efforts…_

Schuldig felt perversely proud of this. 

"So my 'little brother' is not all fake then?" 

"As true as I could be to you, given that you're a human, Schuldig-niisan. There are some things…I couldn't tell you, after all." Kurama grinned charmingly. 

_He's truly fond of me then…but what about that human crack…_

Schuldig wondered. 

"What about me?" Nagi asked. He looked so vulnerable. His big blue eyes were glimmering with emotion that Schuldig found it hard not to sympathize with him. 

_Kurama-chan has woven himself into our lives so tightly…when did that happen? _

The thought was startling. 

_Maybe it's because he's our only friend outside of Schwartz? Our only line towards normality? Or maybe something more? Kindred spirit…to me…at least…_

"You never dropped the notebook. It was easy enough for me to get it out of your bag to return it to you later. Easily for the greatest thief the Demon World's ever known but the rest of it? I'm not sure yet. I did do it for the mission." Kurama smiled winningly. 

"Greatest thief…in the Demon World?" Crawford was having a hard time absorbing this and Schuldig couldn't blame him. The German knew his own eyes were getting a little wild. 

"Aa. I'm on parole for some crimes that's why I'm serving as a Spirit World Detective. I'm supposed to help in the elimination of Estet for violating some laws with the Ancestor Raising Ritual. I chose Schwartz when I found Schuldig-niisan was involved because I had no intention of having one of my few ningen friends killed." 

"You're crazy." Crawford said, finally into the stunned silence. 

"Am I?" Kurama said, mischievously. He plucked a green blade out of thin air and used it to literally slice the side of the newspaper. He flipped his hand and it was gone. 

Schuldig's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Crawford and Nagi looked as surprised as he was. 

*** 

Crawford was reeling from this revelation. 

_He...he was only plotting against us...at least against me and Nagi… He seems to be quite attached to Schuldig…_

"So what now?" Crawford asked, feeling rather lost. 

"Well, I made a deal not to kill any of you who weren't truly involved in the ritual. I've cleared Schuldig and Nagi. Farfarello's insane so that clears him." Kurama said, looking into Crawford's eyes with anxiety. 

"So…are you going to kill me now?" The room was still with anticipation. 

_I couldn't fight you anyway…_

"No, simply because I don't think you knew what you were do…" Kurama cut off whatever he was saying with a hiss. It was evident what made him pause. Black shadows had suddenly appeared around them. 

_What the fuck is this now?_

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Let's not speculate on what they were doing shall we...this is a PG13 fic...^__^; besides, I think Aya's going to burst a blood vessel! 

Aya: _My_ little brother doing what?   
Kurama: Hey, I'm not _that_ little...   
_Aya: *catches the reference* @.@_   



	8. M3 misdirected malicious mayhem

**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ - YU YU HAKUSHO FANFICTION

**Part 8 - M3 - Misdirected Malicious Mayhem**

Hiei rushed through the city, running through the sidewalks, but more often jumping from car to car or building to building in his hurry to get to the Schwartz safe house. 

_Shit! They're going to try today, my contact said...knowing the Fox... They'd probably succeed, too. After all, he still holds that old bat dearly... I should have killed him when I had the chance, but maybe it's better this way... This way I'll get some confirmation that I got the right one..._

The fire demon tried not to dwell on the difficulty that was going to arise if he waited too long. 

_The Fox will forgive me. He loves me, doesn't he? _

Hiei had no real answer to the question plaguing him; only he couldn't lose his Kurama to anyone especially that _old bat_. 

***

"Kurama-_sama_, how nice of you to be here...considering we were about to deal with you later. At least, we'll kill two birds with one lunge." One of the darker shadows hissed. 

"And who might you be?" Kurama asked, his voice dripping poisoned sweetness. 

"What are--" Crawford started to demand. 

"Crawford-san let me deal with this. Trust me you're over your head with this one." Kurama said in an undertone. 

"That is none of your concern. I do believe this is yours." Something big was thrown to Kurama. He half-dodged when he noted what it was. 

"I'm sorry, Kurama-sama. I tried..." The brown-haired tengu in his arms said weakly. It was Kakuei, bloody and bruised. 

_Shit! I was right, it was way out of his league..._

"Hush, don't speak." Kurama told him, putting him down on the carpeted floor of the Schwartz living room slowly, careful of the myriad of wounds the bird demon had sustained. 

_The healing has to wait for later... Hopefully not too late..._

"So you caught my agent. What of it?" Kurama retorted, coolly though his territorial instincts were really aggravated by the hurt inflicted to one of "his own". 

"Kurama-sama, will you contest our claim to these humans and die? Powerless as you are to stop us?" 

Kurama sighed. 

_That again…_

The vagaries of this human form was that his power signature looked like that of a modestly reiki gifted ningen, not his own power rank at all. He had used the fact in Yomi's intrigue-laden court. 

_It was useful to be underestimated… Many suspect my rank at Yomi's side was earned in bed not in the battlefield. Funny, I could have told them a thing or two… _I_ taught Yomi most of his tricks as my commander. And _I_ made him ruthless with that betrayal… Somehow they never think that Yoko and their precious Sweet Red Rose is the same, even when they've seen me transform into my silver furry form…or hear of the fearful reputation of the Urameshi Reikai Tantei… It lets me charm them unawares…_[1] 

Yes, it was useful most of the times. Kurama had political power now more than he had before even if he didn't want that power now--well--still useful all the same. Sometimes, it could be a nuisance though. 

_Like now… He must think he could just waltz in here and take Schuldig-niisan and the others away from me without a proper fight…but then that will probably be the best seeing I'm outnumbered here..._

"I think not." Kurama said in a chillingly cheerful voice. He reached out with his ki, readying himself for action. He wasn't going to play around with civilians at stake. 

_Not that Schwartz could be considered as civilians… They have reiki powers, at least… _

"I think not." It was a mocking echo of his words. Then something rose from behind the shadowy youkai, someone whose hands were put up high and cuffed, it was someone with red hair. 

"Aniki!" 

"He can't hear you right now." It was a sibilant hiss, full of malice. 

"You'll pay for this." Kurama threatened in a chilled tone. 

*** 

Schuldig wondered at the transformation that occurred before his eyes. He never thought the kid had this much gumption. At the same time, he was disconcerted that his charming 'little brother' had turned into this cold, calculating bastard. 

_He's not really a kid, I suppose… How old are you, Kurama-chan?_

Then all thought was lost in the rage that threatened to engulf him as an unconscious Aya floated from behind one of the shadowy figures. 

_: Be steady and ready, Schuldig-niisan. :_ A whisper of thought voice came through to Schuldig mind through the heavy press of similarly alien minds. 

_: How can you be so calm? He's maxed out your agent and planning whom knows what with your Ran-niichan! : _

Only silence greeted Schuldig, making him doubt that he even heard the voice. It did what it needed to do though, Schuldig calmed down coldly to review his options, not that there were many. 

_They have us surrounded, we need to shoot ourselves out…but will regular bullets work on these guys…I doubt that… They're not wearing anything I can see but I can't see their features...must be using some kind of "magic"... _

Schuldig was fast accepting the reality of the situation. One learned when one was living on the street to quickly accept new realities without hesitation and to cope for to falter is to die. 

_But how do you fight an opponent you can't see and might have more tricks up their sleeve?_

"I challenge you for the life of my aniki and the lives of my friends here." Kurama offered, calmly. 

_Ah, he's offering himself as a distraction but…that may not be enough… Think, Schuldig! Think! He's counting on you… Little Kurama-chan and Ran…_

"You think highly of yourself, don't you? I accept with conditions, only the German and the boy are allowed to leave." 

"No, aniki as well." 

"I can't promise that, one of your agents have taken the sacrifice…" 

"Might as well…" 

Shadowy claws emerged from their sheathes with a hiss of air. 

_He can't be serious…_

A loaded glance in his direction was all the kid dared. It was clear: "don't interfere". Schuldig could see that Crawford and Nagi was similarly fuming in place but neither was willing to move against such overwhelming numbers. Schuldig clenched his fists. 

_If something happened to Ran or the kid… I don't care how powerful these creeps are, I'll find a way…_

Then the fight was on. Kurama seemed more intent on dodging the blows aimed at him while muttering prayers under his breath. 

Schuldig exchanged a desperate look with Crawford as the minutes flowed in slow motion as Kurama dodged every slash and kick of shadowy claws, unable to counterattack, each strike closer than the next. 

*** 

Kurama started to mutter the Sealing Spell under his breath frantically hoping that Schuldig had gotten his message. He couldn't use the spell in conjunction with his ki energies it would cause reactions that might jeopardize his Ran-niichan's life and he had to perform it now. 

_They had performed the preliminaries of the ritual on Ran-niichan…they only need a human to do the rest… I have to distract them until I have perfect leverage and then…_

Kurama could feel the magical energies on his big brother and knew that it was dangerous to leave it like that. 

_It would take only a little push to cause fatal reactions… They're willing to risk it. I'm not… I am not even sure if this is the leader of this particular band… If I don't want to spend my immortal life looking over my shoulder, I better be sure to be rid of all of them…_

Kurama observed his adversary as dispassionately as he could between words and evasions. Then he saw it. The shadow quickly flicked his eyes over to the side to glance at another of his kind before proceeding to with the fight. 

_Bingo! Besides, killing someone in one shot is so unimaginative…_

If Kurama weren't so worried that Schwartz would try to save him, he'd be enjoying this bout. He was a fox, after all, and a fox enjoyed playing with its prey. Then he saw a faint shadow of movement on his side. 

_Schuldig-niisan no baka!_

A shot rang out, whistling close to Kurama. Of course, Kurama's opponent dodged the bullet without batting an eyelash or more accurately an eye-ridge, if the fox's suspicions were correct. 

The man had been frantic enough to try anything. Kurama couldn't blame him. 

_I wish he'd have more confidence in me, but then, how long has he known this side of me? Thirty minutes?_

The distraction on top of the spell was enough to give the other an opening, Kurama barely ducked to the side in time to escape serious injury. A bloody stripe appeared on his arm, it was just a superficial wound but one of the shadows hovered to strike over Schuldig. 

_I have no choice in this matter… I have to do it now… _

Kurama finished the last of the Spell, pushed his ki out and took a rose out of his hair. 

"Rose Whip!" Kurama used his whip to finish up his fight. His opponent and Schuldig's attacker were scattered into a thousand pieces or so pieces but that wasn't all. Everyone in the room froze as it was unexpectedly filled with writhing plants. The shadows were revealed reptilian in nature, whatever pieces that were left. His Ran-niichan thudded lightly on the floor as whatever was holding him up in the air lost its grip. 

"So…what was it about again? About me having no choice?" Kurama asked rather pleasantly of the remaining youkai that remained in one piece. It was the leader of the pack. It lay in the center of a thick green tangle of clingers and vines. Purple flowers chewed diligently on its scaly hide. 

It didn't answer but hissed wildly as it tried to break free of the Flesh-eating Makai Plant that held it in place. 

"You will soon tell me all I wish to know...or should I say this plant will after it devours your brain." Kurama said casually. 

Schwartz was buggy-eyed, trading glances and glancing wildly at Ran-niichan and Kurama. Though Kurama could see that Schuldig was gazing more and more on his Ran-niichan. 

_He must be impressed by aniki's--er--attributes. But really, Schuldig-niisan isn't it excessive to look at me like I'm an alien or something…and you're reiki gifted on top of that… Well maybe, the Flesh Eater was a little excessive..._

Out of the blue, Kurama reeled then caught his balance. 

_Dizzy a moment…what was that peculiar feeling…_

Then Kurama realized something. A pulsing glow was emanating from him and Ran. It was slowly creeping onto his arms and legs. 

_What is this…? Is it a side effect of the Sealing Spell coming into contact with the youki and the other enchantment? At least, it wasn't lethal…_

Kurama was about to try and dispel it but it was gone just as soon as it came, leaving Kurama somehow energized. He snapped out of it and stood unsteadily. They were still staring at him. He dismissed that and moved swiftly to see if the side effects had affected his Ran-niichan. 

_Strange... I moved faster..._

Kurama gasped as he saw... 

_Feathered wings of lightly tinted by red, blue and purple, Red hair crest that was toned down to a lighter shade than cartoon red... Skin mostly unchanged except for a fading into scales along the nether regions... Hands and feet ending in talons..._

"Ssssooo..." Kurama said. He pictured his human form in his mind and willed himself in it. 

"What the hell is that?" Crawford asked. He was the first to revive from the astonishment everyone was in. 

*** 

Schuldig looked at Ran encased in a glow of blue light with concern. He scarcely kept himself from running over to him to see if the other redhead was okay. There was still a hint of danger in the air as if things hadn't yet settled to the way it should. 

_What the heck, did they do to him? _

Unbidden, another thought came. 

_Woohoo! Isn't he hot? Now, Schuldig, don't think of that now... You have to concentrate on the important thing..._

But he just couldn't shake admiring the smooth muscles fading into each other and the steel-toned stomach. His eyes drifted lower and lower until it went to the patch of curly red hair... 

_Wow! Nice view..._

It was when Schuldig saw the glow pulsed until it's too bright for his eyes. He looked away when he looked back... 

_What the--_

*** 

"What the hell was that?" Crawford had asked rather loudly in the heavy silence that had descended on the room. 

"It seems that the combination of spells and youki had accidentally activated the Cei genes in me and Ran-niichan. Hopefully, that's all..." Kurama's voice trailed in concern as he beheld his aniki. 

_Gods, I hope he didn't get taken over...or injured badly, I still have to deal with Kakuei and there's a matter of the leader..._

There was little doubt now that Kurama had gotten a little fond of his Ran-niichan in all their weeks of being brothers putting him as priority over his agent and information for the mission. 

_I don't want to have to kill him or at least what appears to be him...not to mention Schuldig-niisan's heart getting broken in the process... How on earth am I going to check if it's Ran-niichan in there?_

The alternatives were just as unpleasant if put off. Kurama took a deep breath and asked. 

"Schuldig-niisan could you check aniki, if he's still there?" Kurama asked. 

"What are Cei?" 

"Cei are demons from the Makai, they're half-bird, half-reptile and damned powerful elemental controllers but I have no time for this. Schuldig-niisan!" 

*** 

"...but I have no time for this. Schuldig-niisan!" 

Schuldig barely heard it over his shock at the transformation that had occurred to Ran's body. The first thing that came to his mind was... 

_He's still hot but how does that work..._

Schuldig was extremely fascinated by the changes in the other redhead's anatomy with interest. 

"Schuldig! Get your butt in gear." Crawford seconded, the swirl of confused thoughts that leaked from the precog said he didn't have any idea of what this meant. In some way, Schuldig sensed that Oracle would back Kurama anywhere even without the understanding. 

_Something's changing in him...in us come to think of it... Kurama-chan's changing us. _

Somehow the thought held no terror in it. Schuldig rose without a word and went to sit cross-legged by Aya's side to touch him on the head. The Weiß redhead's mind felt alien. Memories crashed through Schuldig's mind, like the breaking of a tidal wave. 

_* A sister, bright and carefree...a father, stern and unbending...a mother, smiling and caring..._

_A day in the park, bright sunlight, green lawn..._

_"Ran-niichan, look at the butterflies..."_

_"Aya, don't go too far." _

_"But 'tousan..." _

_"Ran, go with her...look over your little sister..."_

_Going with the bouncy girl in braids..._

_"Thanks, 'niichan..."_

_Flashes of the same girl, unconscious, unnatural stillness... Sidesteps, dodges...climbing over buildings... The quiet wait for the target to show up... He slashes through the crowd of bodies, splashing blood...gods, so much blood...blood on his hands, blood on his gear...the red that couldn't be washed off...for her..._

_"...Look over your little sister..."_

_Then the anguish...bed empty with a cross slashed deep into it...flashback..._

_"Ran...look over your little sister..."_

_I failed...failure embodied in rage...rage directed at the ones perceived to be responsible... Schwartz..._

_Crawford...Schuldig...Naoe...that madman...Farfarello..._

_Flashes of Schwartz in a more evil cast... Smirks that were darker...more evil...than could be real... *_

Disappointment weakened the link. 

_Is that how he thinks of me? Could we have anything then? Anything at all..._

Schuldig couldn't help it. He had to know. The telepath plunged even deeper into the alien mind... 

_* Schwartz...then Schuldig..._

_Orange hair flying in the midst of battle, blue eyes amused...laughing...bastard..._

_Scene changing..._

_Blue eyes contemplative, orange hair falling, tumbling a bit into them...sitting quiet, watching... _

_Schuldig...puzzlement...a warm feeling pulsing throughout..._

_A sudden flash of something...orange hair spread on a pillow, blue eyes glowing with fire...naked skin warm and sweaty under him... *_

Satisfaction pulled Schuldig back to his body and dwelt on it. 

_Aya, there's hope after all..._

*** 

Kurama looked at Schuldig in concern as the telepath had gotten down on the floor to touch Ran-niichan's forehead. He forced his concern away to look after Kakuei who had not roused from his faint. The tengu's breath was uneven but, at least, it didn't have the telltale gurgle of lung injury. Kurama allowed himself to let some of youki to filter out to the bird-demon, healing the worst of the damage. There was less of that than he supposed, most of the wounds was deep but missed most of the vital organs. It was the bleeding that needed immediate attention. 

_Poor Kakuei, they must have been experts at torture..._

That done he turned to the youkai leader. 

_So...who might you be?_

They certainly weren't Cei. They're clearly reptilian body structure and the lack of feathers and wings were too pronounced to make them the youkai, in question. The plant ate away diligently but there was still a lot of meat left for it to chew. Once the plant was finished, Kurama will have his answer. 

_But first, aniki... _

"Earth calling to Schuldig-niisan, is he all there?" Kurama said, concerned. 

_He's been in there for far too long... I hope nothing's wrong..._

"Hai. Found that out almost immediately, he feels a bit strange but he's there." Schuldig replied. 

_Understatement, considering how different Cei minds is with ningen..._

"So, what _were _you doing in there?" Crawford asked. 

"Something hentai, I bet." Kurama-chan's voice was light but there was underlying accusation to it. 

_What have you been doing with aniki...hmmm? Schuldig-niisan!_

Kurama wondered at the advisability of letting Schuldig rummage about his brother's mind. 

_But he's got a crush on Ran-niichan. He's hardly going to hurt him... Wouldn't he? Oops! Maybe that's the problem... _

*** 

"Nothing of that sort." Schuldig yelped. Though it mustn't have been convincing, for a moment later... 

Whap! 

"Kurama-chan!" Kurama had whopped Schuldig upside of the head. 

_What was that for?_

"He is my aniki, after all." There were equal parts of seriousness and mischief on the pixy face. 

_Okay, so it is somewhat justified but still... He was responsible for me looking in there in the first place..._

"No playing around with fire, Schuldig." Crawford added. 

"Crawford!" 

_As if you have the right! You're the one who's almost literally playing with fire...once Hiei finds out what you've been doing with a certain redhead..._

Schuldig was about to voice his resentment with a more snide comment when out of the blue the atmosphere of the room changed. He could feel strange alien presences in the room, variant presences rather than the heavy press of the earlier intruders. 

"What now?" Schuldig groaned. 

*** 

"I take it that you are my aspiring fa-followers? Not part of this lot." Kurama asked, it was hard not to sound amused at this recent development. 

_They're hardly over the age of maturity…_

The Fox could sense the others and they were just as young and uncertain as this one. 

_What a bunch! And they want to bring back the wild age of the Makai? Follow Yoko the Silver Fox to fame and glory? Do they even know the truth about the Silver Fox? The cruelty, viciousness and the ruthlessness that that entails…and still does... I haven't changed that much. Any fool who'd seen me in battle ought to know._

"Very astute of you, but then we've come to expect that of you Yoko-sama." The youkai looked like a young punker with cobalt blue hair and green eyes, a rather strange combination. He was a very young and new A-Class from the uncertain way his aura wavered between A and B. His companions remained cloaked by mists. 

"_You_ want to revive Kuronue?" 

"Hai." The youkai bobbed his head up and down as he opened the scroll he carried. The shadows surrounded the surprised Schuldig effectively enclosing him. A ruby droplet floated out of nowhere to hover at Schuldig's eye-level. 

_That's a good forgery…but the facet over there's just a bit off in angle…_

As familiar as Kurama was with the pendant, he noted the anomalies fairly easily. 

_And the fact that I have the real pendant with me doesn't hurt my opinion either..._

The young youkai started to awkwardly read the badly written words on it. 

"Arewa simal szu soray wa, 

Qwe nie sie wuer…" 

_Uh, oh…that could have unforeseen effects…with the component missing…_

Kurama tensed up ready to knock the scroll out of the youngster's hand when he realized something. 

_Put a shoe in what? Then do, what? I don't think that's anatomically possible… _[2] 

Kurama could hardly keep a straight face at the garbled High Demonic words. 

_And Koenma's afraid of these teenyboppers? They're not a threat at all…_

Not surprisingly, Schuldig remained unchanged after the chanting was done. No flashes of light, no mists or anything at all indicated that a spell has been cast. 

_If they managed two coherent words out of that chant, I'd be very surprised…_

"Ah--I don't even know your name." 

"Pardon, Koetsu." 

"Koetsu, I really appreciate what you are trying to do for me but that pendant's a fake…" 

_Among other things… What the heck did they think they were doing? They didn't even have an expert on High Demonic… What a bunch…but then, unaffiliated experts are hard to come by… _

"Oh, we apologize to raising your hopes up. We won't trouble you further, Yoko-sama." He was clearly disappointment. 

"It's all right and who are the rest of your group?" 

"Ieyasu, Aloise, Bairei, Eizuki, Mariko, Kanzan and Calyn." 

"I appreciate the trouble but I think it's best to leave the past behind and make new dreams for the future." Kurama said with a tinge of regret in his voice, mostly feigned. He was still having a hard time to keep his laughter in. 

_Was I ever this young? Oh my, they're just like most the humans I hang around with in the university…young and foolish…_

"Aa." The youkai faded out with the rest of his friends. 

When Kurama was reasonably sure about their absence, he let the gales of laughter overwhelm him. 

"What was that all about?" Schuldig asked, bewildered. 

"Foolishness." Kurama choked out over his mirth. After the tense moment with the aborted Spell it was a welcome relief. 

"Foolishness?" Crawford bit out, looking like he was ready to bite something if Kurama didn't give an explanation soon. 

_Poor baby, he doesn't like being kept in the dark or out of control at all..._

"It was a Prior Incarnation Spell, they wanted to bring back the good old days of the Raven and the Fox. Seeing as they think the turning point was when Kuronue the Raven was killed, they seek to bring him back. But that stuff's in the past, they certainly have an exaggerated sense of their magical skill." 

*** 

_That name, that name...what is it about that name...that is my name..._

Suddenly Crawford was falling. 

"And who is this Kuronue the Raven?" Crawford asked, after the bout of vertigo passed him by. 

"Kuronue _was_ my partner. The best partner I ever had. We had more than 2,000 years together before...before he made the mistake that killed him." 

"There was more to it, wasn't there?" Crawford choked out. 

_So close... I can feel it...so close... I can almost..._

*** 

"Aa, but it does no good to dwell on it." Kurama replied, wondering if Crawford was remembering things form their previous life. 

_I hope not...not until I could figure out how to get us out of this mess..._

A swish of darkness, and Kurama looked up to see Hiei in his black assassin's garb. The fire demon had his katana aimed at Schuldig to strike. 

"No, Hiei." Kurama shouted. 

*** 

"Die, old bat!" Hiei said coldly. He had arrived at the end of Kurama's conversation with the youngsters who wanted to revive the Raven. 

_So that thing is past... Hah! Who do you think you're fooling, fox?_

The Fox was so transparent. 

_You aren't done with the past just yet... I can see it in the affection that you lavish on him, the protection that you had given him by taking on this assignment, in your refusal to give up on it. Who are you fooling? Certainly not me... _

"Hiei, you don't need to kill Schuldig-niisan." 

"The hell I don't." 

*** 

"Really, it's unnecessary. I love you, now, and nothing's going to change that." Kurama hoped it was the truth, just as he projected as much sincerity as he could. However, doubt nibbled at the edge of his mind. 

_Nothing's going to change that... Oh, what sweet words are we saying now! Are you even sure that you wouldn't have jumped the chance to be with your Kuronue... But you found the botched Prior Incarnation Spell amusing, didn't you?_

The startling thought gave Kurama a pause. 

_Aa, I did...and you haven't rushed in to place the spell on Crawford...but I was uncertain then... Uncertain? When has Yoko ever been uncertain? _

_Because I care for him, idiot, and I don't want him hurt. _

_You 'care' for him but you cared for your little raven as well. Ergo..._

_I can't blame Hiei for wanting to get rid of him, after all..._

It hit Kurama with the force of a fireball. 

_Even if he was Kuronue, even Hiei killed him... It wouldn't be easy but I would forgive him eventually... I--I love him... It _is _true and not because I want it to be... _

"Hn." It was contemptuous sound. 

"Hiei, I love you." Kurama said with all the sincerity he could muster. 

"Hn." The sword didn't waver. 

_Hmph, that went well... I can't blame him for doubting me when I doubted myself...still..._

Despite himself, Kurama was getting annoyed. 

_Could he have shown a little more understanding? Though he wouldn't be Hiei, if he did. Single-minded, true of purpose, he probably never second-guessed himself much..._

Kurama's heart hurt. 

_Even if we went through this, there will always be qualms and half-formed suspicions between us, unless..._

"Hiei, I love you, never doubt that." Kurama said, taking a deep breath. 

_Here goes nothing...with all the magical residue in this room, it's really not advisable but what the heck. Better now than never... _

The air was abruptly charged with renewed tension. 

_Gee, I feel yoyo..._

Kurama rushed forward to settle in front of Crawford. He commanded the writhing fireproofed plants to block Hiei from interfering. He took out the ruby pendant and began to chant. 

"Areooa simar su sora wae, 

Qe ie siey wuewr…" 

"Fluff-tail!" 

"Kurama-chan, what are you...?" 

The voices were lost in the concentration necessary for the Spell. Glowing mists rose to cover both him and Crawford. 

The chant filled up the room and Kurama's ears until it was his world. Then everything shredded into light. 

*** 

Hiei gritted his teeth when the Makai plants effectively barred his way. It had been quite unexpected when Kurama had moved fast in front of the Schwartz leader. 

_Shit! I was wrong..._

"Fluff-tail!" Hiei shouted. Still, at least, he tried. 

The chant was a soft background noise as blue mist covered the room and then...everything stopped and the mist disappeared. The plants uncurled around the place where Kurama and the ningen vanished into the greenery. 

There stood a tall dark stranger, with a witch-hat with elven ears and features. He wore baggy pants, white shirt and suspenders. Bat wings rose above his shoulders. 

_So he remembers now..._

Hiei's hackles rose in response to the thought. 

_You will not take Kurama away from me..._

The fire demon ignored the voice that said that the bat already might have. 

_Wasn't his presence enough proof?_

"Fluff-tail?" Hiei asked, turning to his mate. 

There stood where Hiei had seen him last was Kurama but... 

_That was unexpected..._

Hiei's heart sank when he beheld the tall form. It had the silver hair that he enjoyed running his fingers against. It had the furry ears he so loved to tease and scratch. It had the fluffy luxurious silver tail that served as a blanket on long Makai nights. However, Hiei met the golden eyes of Yoko Kurama with dread. 

_This doesn't mean well..._

**~ TBC ~**

***Story direction question:** I'm tempted to make more than 9 chapters of this story. Another twist to the plot presented itself but people would probably kill me for doing so... I never seem to get to end my stories on the right number of chapters predicted! @_@ Feedback on this subject is welcome, the next chapter is suppose to be the last but well... It can be. This story's on sched for that but if I add the new twist...? What do you readers say? More chapters, more torture for everyone? More SchuxAya if there are more chapters… 

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Standard YYH fare. Yoko betrayed Yomi a thousand years ago. Yomi's second-in-command tries to measure Kurama's strength and the meter comes only to 8,000+, he attacks and gets the surprise of his life. He sees the meter go ballistic to 150,000 as he is dying. I explain this as the cloaking effect of Kurama's ningen form. 

[2] No! It's not what you think you perverts! I just put it there because it sounds right not to imply anything off-color. ^^; 

Hiei & Yomi: Noooooooooooooooo! Never!   
Hiei: Die, old bat! *shouts and chases Schuldig around with his katana*   
Yomi: Yeah, die now. *sends a ki ball towards the German*   
Schuldig: What did I do?   
Hiei & Yomi: You're not going to snatch Kurama away from us.   
Schuldig: Huh? Haven't got a fucking clue as to what your talking about… *question marks hovering overhead*   
Hiei & Yomi: Just die already! 

**Progress Report:**   
None this week... I will try to write "In Season" Chapter 5 & this one's chapter 9 when I can. It will get some progress tomorrow. Your reviews are much appreciated.   



	9. the Raven is Among Us

**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO CROSSOVER FANFICTION

****

**Part 9 - the Raven is Among Us**

Schuldig looked over the devastation of the Schwartz living room. Couches were upturned and slashed. Stuffing hung out of the brown leather in tufts. Remnants of foliage and gory remnants of youkai were strewn all over the place. A couple of strange youkai in various states of shock and a not quite human Fujimiya Ran lay to one side of the room. A naked, rather sexy Ran... 

The German telepath's thoughts zoned out for a moment as he contemplated the Weiß redhead. It took a bit of time for him to rein in his lascivious feelings. He still had too much to do to straighten up this mess. 

_Gods, I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Nagi and Farfarello...well, scratch the part about explaining to Farfarello...but to Nagi. And how am I going to explain what happened to Kurama? The kid was his friend, as well... Hiei's not taking it very well either... _

The runt was gazing so intently into the space where Kurama had been standing moments before. It was as if he could conjure up the missing kid. For all Schuldig knew, he could. 

Then Schuldig heard a noise on the side and noted that Ran was stirring. As he looked, the man sat up and stared at scaly, clawed hands with the blankness of shock. He strode over to the swordsman's side and looked into the vacant slit-pupil eyes. 

"Ran, are you okay?" 

"Ssssschuldig?" Ran asked, distantly, but stopped as he heard himself hiss out the name and felt the flicker of a forked tongue on fangs. His eyes emptied even more, if that was possible. 

"Ran..." Schuldig asked again, reaching out with his mind to slam into a wall of chaos. He gasped and surfaced. Now that the Weiß redhead was conscious, he could not compete with the strength he felt in that alien mind. He had no choice. He had to get help. He looked at the tengu-boy that Kurama had held and found the kid unconscious. He knelt down to find shake the youngster carefully but there was no response. 

_He doesn't look like he'll to be able to drag himself to the Land of the Living for sometime yet..._

He turned to the plants. He didn't want to trust an enemy but that seemed a better option than to disturb the brooding fire demon. It was no use. The reptilian was already too far-gone. A few scales and lumps of meat remained of that youkai. 

_Damned..._

As much as he hated to bother Hiei, the runt was their remaining demon expert. 

"Hiei? Hiei? I know it might be a little too much to ask this of you right now but...could you help me with Ran?" Schuldig asked. 

The fire demon didn't seem to hear so lost in thoughts, Schuldig debated the wisdom of shaking the dangerous youkai. 

_Poor guy's got his own problems I suppose... I guess he really did love Kurama-chan. Though I wonder what the fox thought of him? He should've known better than to have used that spell...but then it was Crawford's doing in a matter of speaking... _

***

_What a crazy situation this is..._

Hiei felt the magical currents in the room like a chill on his back. He sheathed his sword. 

"Kisama, how could I be so wrong?" Hiei cursed as he darted off only to be forestalled by the plants inside the room. 

"Fluff-tail!" The red-eyed youkai had yelled. 

"Kurama, are you all right?" Hiei asked as he flitted close to the silver-haired youko. The baka ningen was yammering away as well but Hiei was so concerned that he barely heard what the redheaded human was saying much less make sense of the words. 

"Who are you? Who is Kurama?" Yoko asked in his deep voice. His golden eyes blinked in confusion. His ears twitched and his tail swished a counterpoint to the words. 

"Someone inconsequential no doubt. Let's go, love." Kuronue said in disdain. 

"Hn. Kurama..." Hiei murmured. 

"Kurama..." Hiei said again. He felt a heavy oppression of the thought processes, though he was fighting it. 

_Certainly_ _better than the human..._

The human was holding better than Hiei expected. Forehead knitted but still conscious, Schuldig was still trying to be cocky in the face of this. 

_But I have to concentrate on reminding Kurama..._

Hiei flitted in front of Kurama forcing the silver fox to acknowledge him. 

"Stay out of my way, little one." Contempt again, but this time it was in every line of silver and steeped into the golden eyes. 

_That hurts..._

"I will not let you leave with him, Kurama." 

"As you say, little one." Yoko rumbled as he flowed into a defensive pose. 

"Don't mind him, let us go. There's treasure to be had." Kuronue said, carelessly tossing a mist ball that covered the room. When it cleared, the pair had vanished without a trace. 

*** 

Hiei stood still sword in his slack hand he stared endlessly into the space the two thieves had vanished. He re-lived the past events obsessively trying to find that piece of missing information that might have clued him to what had just happened. 

_I should have know that that sneaky fox would've come up with a diversion... He was always the clever one..._

_Kurama never gave any indication at all that he knew it was Brad Crawford that was Kuronue not Schuldig... He acted quite attached to the ningen...even to the point of matchmaking him to his human aniki... I thought that was a diversion. After all, they were enemies. They couldn't have possibly become involved no matter what. But maybe it had been genuine. Kurama didn't want Schuldig in his way to Crawford? Or to fall in love with him... He cared enough for the ningen I suppose to do that..._

And those cold golden eyes... 

_Even when I was facing Mukuro, I wasn't that apprehensive... What did he do to you, Fox? What did you do to yourself? Do you like it this way? To forget everything but him... To love him again? _

_No, I won't let you... You told me. Damned it, Kurama! You told me you loved me...I won't let you take that back even if I have to kill Kuronue..._

"Kurama..." Hiei sighed. 

Then surprisingly, he felt himself being shook out of his reverie. 

"Hiei, Hiei-san, I hate to bother you but there's something I need your help with..." 

It was that stupid human. 

"Hn." Hiei grunted, glaring at the baka darkly. 

"Don't give me that." The human was really pushing his luck. Hiei could feel the dragon tattoo burn blackly against his arm at his impotent rage. Rage at Kuronue, rage at his mate for keeping so much of a secret from him... 

_Baka ningen... _

*** 

"Don't give me that." Schuldig snapped at the dark clad fire demon. He knew he was really pushing it but he couldn't afford to let the guy stew for a while. Ran needed help now. Seeing the Weiß redhead so shook up drove him to distraction. 

"Hn." The glare that accompanied the grunt was no deterrent to Schuldig who had worse coming from Aya. He shook the small guy a bit to wake him up. It was not a wise course of decision, the runt's bandaged arm begun to smoke. 

_Uh...oh..._

Schuldig's instinct for self-preservation kicked in, he slowly backed away from the irate fire demon, as the latter's gaze became positively malevolent. 

_I guess I shouldn't have pressed too hard..._

He was about to give up when his eyes accidentally met those blank purple ones. 

_No, I have to get through to him somehow...Aya's sanity depends on it..._

Smack! 

Schuldig used his inhuman speed to slap Hiei. 

The fire demon's eyes registered shock as he rubbed his hand on the spot where the German hit him. He seemed to have calmed down a bit. 

"Now, that you're finished sulking around. Can you help me with Ran? It wouldn't help Kurama at all to come to, only to deal with a shell-shocked brother." 

"Hn." Schuldig was relieved to see that the implication that Hiei would get his Kurama back seemed to calm the fire demon. 

_Good, I don't think I can handle it if he took out his frustrations on me..._

*** 

"You, two, are too damned alike, you know." The orange-haired human grumbled. His noisy nature seemed to have revived at the absence of the threat of being incinerated. Hiei was suddenly reminded poignantly of Kurama. 

The noisy kitsune no baka had his moments. Scratch that, the kitsune was always noisy, dragging Hiei to join in on the gatherings of the Urameshi-tachi. He discussed his human family and activities in great detail. The fox was determined that his mate should not be left out in his life. It was this that made it more hurtful when Kurama started to keep secrets from him about Kuronue. 

"Hn, you too." Hiei grunted back as he knelt beside Ran to check the Weiß redhead. 

_I suppose that was the attraction..._

Setting that qualm to rest, Hiei looked at the ningen Kurama prized so highly as his 'niisan. He noted inhumanly slit eyes. 

_Correction, former ningen...from the looks of it... Well, I suppose Kurama would be pleased in a way...if not for certain complications..._

"You're youkai now, not human. Get used to it." Hiei said, gruffly, as he shoved a psychic pinprick of light into the chaos, allowing the whirlwind of thoughts to unravel a bit before plunging into the maelstrom. The noise was immense, like the chattering of a million tongues. 

_What is this?_

Hiei looked at the spinning images and saw...himself and Kurama together in the Makai in a small wooded. Kurama was smiling. They were eating a light picnic in the grass. They came gliding into focus. 

_Can this become true?_

Then everything blurred and reformed. Yoko Kurama over his dead form. Kuronue smiled in the background. Yomi and the rest of the brigade Kurama trained ranged on the opposite sides, Chu and the Yoyo boy taking Yomi's side and the rest with Kurama and the bird of ill omen. 

_What is this? If the first scene is true then..._

The storm took Hiei again. He alighted on a hill somewhere in the Makai. He saw himself leaning on a tree, Kurama sitting on the grass with a little black kitsune kit. The most surprising thing, there was Kuronue indulgently sitting on the grass nibbling on a grass stem looking on the scene. Kuronue came up close and Hiei could feel the heated kiss even at his detached view. 

_Wouldn't Schuldig want to see that..._

Hiei figured that he was seeing through Ran's eyes. Everything whirled again. Hiei saw many things in the chaos. He and Yomi ranging against Kuronue...triumphing over the old bat, Kurama killing himself, not willing to live without the bat again...Kurama coming to avenge the bat...Kurama handing a couple of small kits for Ran to hold... A kit dead, Kurama grieving... 

_These futures...they can't all come true... They're possible though..._

Hiei had hit upon the answer. 

_He sees all that is possible to come true..._[1] _What a strange gift...and a potentially dangerous one... He could be trapped in his mind until he doesn't know what is real anymore..._

Hiei began to slowly spin out the snarl, careful not to damage the mind that wove them. He untangled the lines of prospective futures until they no longer spun out of control. Then suddenly, everything went silent. In that great void that was the man's mind, Hiei saw a glimmer of consciousness. 

_: Wake up. :_

_: Who? :_

_: Hiei. :_

_: Hiei? :_

_: Kurama's mate, remember... :_

_: Hn. :_

_: Your mate is waiting for you. :_

_: Schuldig... :_

_: Aa. :_

_: But I don't know how. :_

_: I'll show you. :_

Hiei reached out a metaphorical hand and yanked. Then they were back to the wreck of a room with Aya blinking his eyes at Hiei. 

"What was...?" 

"You're a Seer among other things." Hiei said. 

*** 

"He's like Crawford then...maybe..." 

"Not like that fool of a human-bat was but one more powerful than that. He is one who sees all that is to be, to see every path that every choice must spawn. He nearly lost himself in the visions his gift brings. He will need training that I can't give." 

"Is he in immediate danger?" 

"Hn." 

_No..._

"Then should we be going after Kurama...and Crawford?" 

"I think we have to ask the Reikai that. Here come their messengers, now." 

"Hiei, what happened here?" 

Schuldig looked up at the sound of the feminine voice. He rubbed his eyes involuntarily as he saw a blue haired girl riding a flying oar wearing a pink flowery kimono. 

"Hn." 

"We felt a huge surge of energy almost up to the Reikai. Is he...?" Botan looked uneasy at Ran. 

"No, Kurama managed to Seal him in time. Kurama's unlocking Kuronue's memories probably caused the energy surge. What I don't understand is that Kurama can't remember anything but Kuronue." 

"Craw--Kuronue did something to him... He admitted as much to me..." Schuldig spoke up for the first time. 

"What?" 

"Ummm, Hiei...who is this?" 

"Botan, this is Schuldig and Fujimiya Ran. Ran, Schuldig, this is Botan, head ferry girl of the Reikai." 

This was met with confused looks from both Ran and Schuldig. Hiei sighed, figuring out that it needed more explanation than this. 

"She's the one who ferries the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Now what's this about Kuronue doing something to Kurama?" 

"She--what? But we're not dead yet? Aren't we?" 

"Hn." 

"You can see me because you have reiki and Fujimiya-san's got youki, now. Can we get on with it? It's really not healthy to keep Hiei in suspense." Botan said, inching away from the annoyed fire demon. 

"Hn." This time it was from Hiei. 

"I take it he didn't tell you as he did me? He was certainly gloating about it." 

"Hn." 

"Hn." 

"You too sound like echoes...anyway this is how it was..." Schuldig narrated.   
  
  


*** 

The sword pointed at Schuldig's throat dropped away and he heard Hiei curse. 

"Kurama-chan, what are you doing?" The words were almost ripped from Schuldig by the concern he had felt for the kid, Hiei's threat forgotten at this development. He didn't know what was happening but there was a deep oppression of his senses as if an external force was dulling his thought processes. He barely noted that Hiei was as frantic as he. 

When the plants cleared, what he saw there made him gape. 

_No wonder Hiei calls him fluff-tail!_

It was the first thought his dazed mind had come up with. 

The tall, muscular, silver haired and most of all silver _tailed_ figure stood where Kurama-chan had stood. 

"Kurama-chan, don't you think the joke's gone far enough? Don't make us all worry." Schuldig drawled, trying to think of a way to get into the Silver Fox's mind to see if he could find the quicksilver presence he had known. It didn't help that he never tried to probe Kurama before. 

_An oversight I can't correct now..._

Schuldig's probe was met with a mirror-bright wall. 

"Who are you? Who is Kurama?" The silver fox-man asked in his deep voice. It was all the answer he and Hiei had gotten for their frantic queries. 

"Someone inconsequential no doubt. Let's go, love." Kuronue said in disdain. 

_: Don't waste your time, Schuldig. Youkai have better mental defenses than the puny humans you've been practicing on. : _It was just a dark whisper of a thought; barely enough for Schuldig to catch but it cleared the smother on his mind. 

_He remembers being Crawford. Why can't Kurama?_

In a moment, Schuldig said it without much thought. This was Crawford, someone he'd work with for years, a known quantity. 

_: You remember...why doesn't he? :_

Then it suddenly clicked for Schuldig. Suddenly, he didn't need an answer anymore, coming out with his own. 

_He did something to Kurama…_

_: Bastard! You didn't change any when you were Crawford. :_

A chilling laugh echoed throughout Schuldig's mind. 

_: You are quite right, clever for a human. I think we would've understood each other in other circumstances. :_

_: Humans. : _The hiss of thought came from the silver haired fox man. It was full of dismissal. 

_: Humans indeed. : _The dark whisper was back in smothering force. Schuldig tried to fight it but it was an overwhelming presence. 

So busy was Schuldig with the mental conversation that he barely noted when the mist covered the room and then, Crawford and Kurama was gone. 

*** 

"So, I don't think he actually left you on his volition, Hiei-san." Schuldig had a hefty respect for someone who can roast you with a thought. 

"Hn." 

"So you're saying that Crawford tampered with the spell somehow?" 

"He so much as admitted it to me, don't you think, Botan-san?" 

"Hai." Botan said, blushing a bit. She wasn't known for intellectual capacity. 

"We have to get him back then. We can let that bastard Crawford get his claws into my otouto." 

"He's not Crawford anymore, Fujimiya-san, but I see your point. I'll have to report to Koenma and then we'll see about locating Kurama-san." 

"Hn, and how long will that brat decide before we're set loose to go after the old bat?" 

"And there is the matter of that kid over there…" 

"What kid?" 

"The kid over there." 

"Oh my! Kakuei-chan." Botan said, bustling over to the boy. Soon a nimbus of blue, surrounded both of them. 

"What is she doing?" 

"Healing." 

"Oh." 

"Hn." 

After a moment, Botan rose with a satisfied sigh. 

"That should hold until I get him to Genkai's." 

Meep! Meep! 

To Schuldig's amusement, the ferry girl reached inside her kimono to take out, of all things, a cellular phone. She put it to her ear a moment and listened. 

"Koenma-sama says that you are all invited to Genkai's for the moment." 

"But what about Kurama-chan?" 

"Hn." A couple of dark glares accompanied the loud angry grunts in unison. 

"Gomen nasai but a few Reikai agents will keep track of Yoko Kurama and the youkai Kuronue… Please accept the invitation. Fujimiya-san still needs to get some control over his new abilities and Hiei would not be suffice to fight against both Kurama and Kuronue." Botan said rather nervously. 

It was a tense moment when it looked like Hiei was about to wander off on his own. Schuldig could empathize with the little fire demon. 

_I'm just his friend but how I itch to get on with it…what more his lover?_

However, the brooding fire demon conceded in the end and they were off to Genkai's. 

_Wherever that may be…_

  
  


*** 

Yoko wandered around the apartment looking at the things in this world. 

_Ningenkai, the world of weaklings...treasures easily taken... No challenge at all for the greatest thieves of the Makai... We will make ourselves rich as kings here... Rulers perhaps... _

At the stray thought, something niggled at Yoko's mind something about the words. Suddenly, the world wavered out of focus. 

_A tall horned figured...feeling of irritation and pity then a small dark figure and a name...Kurama... _

Everything wavered back into focus. 

"The human world has certainly changed since I last came here." Yoko said at last, still disoriented. 

_What was that…?_

"Are you still thinking of the midget or those humans?" 

"No, Kuro, not at all. Do you know how long it took you to reincarnate? All I can seem to remember vaguely is that you took so long that I almost doubted you were ever going to come back…" 

"I have no idea, fox. I wasn't there." 

"Yes, you weren't." The deep voice wavered a bit before becoming steel again. 

"I'm sorry, fox, it was my fault for being so careless but for all it's worth I'm here now. I've come just as I promised and we'll never be parted ever again." 

"Aa." 

*** 

_We'll never be parted again ever... I'll see to that..._

He knew that he and his fox was going to be inevitably parted by his death. The Fox was just too popular and too lecherous to remain unmated for the years he was going to be away. Reincarnation was a chancy thing and took time. 

_I knew he would find someone else... Someone as good as I was the game he liked to play...then I would lose him... Sure, the binding promise would probably hold him for a while but he wouldn't stay long... _

That was where the counter-charm on the pendant came in. He had made that spell to latch onto the caster. It would make his Fox, truly his again, regardless of what had passed in the years that he had been gone. 

_Something far surer than the lies you fed me... It was all in your game, I knew you valued me for my ability to dance the intricate patterns of the thieving... I know you, too well, my Fox, and I still loved you in spite of that... _

It was true, still, and probably will hold true forever. 

_I will find a way to keep you with me forever...to the next life and beyond..._

Yet, something niggled in Kuronue's mind. Something about love freely given, not taken, not as falsely as this. A memory... 

_"Brad why did you punch Tommy?" A woman asked him. He was much smaller then._

_"Because he wouldn't be my friend."_

_The woman sighed._

_"You can't just punch someone just because they won't be your friend. Friendship like love can't be forced..."_

_Love can't be forced..._

_I can't force Kurama... I just know I can't... _

_Bah! Staying in the human world has certainly softened me... What matters is that I have him and he will never leave me... _

No matter what Kuronue justified his actions, he still couldn't quite get rid of the doubt that niggled ever so slightly at the edge of his consciousness. He reached out with one hand to caress the curve of his Fox's jaw and with a hard motion brought Yoko into a kiss. Yoko tensed in surprise at his gesture but soon leaned into the kiss. 

_Yes, this is how it's suppose to be..._

The clamor in the Raven's was drowned out and for a moment he content. 

_Let tomorrow come as it wills, we will be together...for eternity..._****

**~TBC~** ****

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Got the idea from the Elhalyn Gift (Hastur variant talent that sees all possible futures). This is from Marion Zimmer Bradley's Darkover, the novel "Storm Queen". 

- I'm really laying the misery on thick. Schu-schu needs a big mess to help clean up so he can impress Ayan, ne? Ayan-kitsune sneezes and goes neko-eared. (A fox going neko? ^^) 

- Hai! This is going to be longer. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter...I live for reviews. ^^ 

**Progress Report:**   
Some new fics are moving but old ones are stalled...*sigh* 


	10. The Past Revisited

**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ - YU YU HAKUSHO FANFICTION 

**Part 10 - the Past Revisited**

Schuldig sighed as his eyes skimmed over the sparse glade. He was sitting on the porch of a Japanese temple on top of a small hill. The back porch overlooked an untamed stretch of land. It was a wild park large enough that one could forget that there was a city just around the corner except for the occasional rumble from the highway, down a number of worn stone steps and a stone path in the opposite side of the building. 

_The ride here was certainly something... _

Though the statement was directed more towards the conditions of the ride than scenery, Schuldig had been busy worrying about Aya to appreciate the humor in it then... 

***

"So how is Aya going to live around here in that shape, might I?" Schuldig drawled sarcastically as he drove through the night traffic. It was hard enough to smuggle the still shocky redhead onto Schuldig's sports car in the apartment garage without anyone noticing. He had insisted that they wait for dusk to fall before venturing out. 

"Hn." Hiei said distractedly. Schuldig couldn't really read the runt's thoughts so he didn't know what to make of the grunt. 

"Hiei, will help him change to human shape. The first time is sort of tricky… It's not as if it's that hard once you've caught the knack." Botan [1] babbled. The last was directed to Aya. She was another person Schuldig couldn't read. 

_It's hard to tell if she's really feeling about this situation..._

The rash of people he couldn't read made him a little bit crabby. 

"Hn." It was definitely an assent this time. 

"That's fine and dandy but what about Kurama-chan?" Schuldig snapped at the blue-haired ferry girl. The cheerfulness was really getting to him. He fought the instinct to slam on the brakes hard. 

_How can she be so happy when we don't know where Kurama-chan is and what that bastard's doing to him? And Ran's still stuck with these powers and no way in control…_

Of course, Schuldig really couldn't know that but well... 

_I can't read her so how would I know..._

"The other Reikai agents will be looking out for Kurama-san and Crawford-san. Don't worry; Kurama is a dear friend to us all. Koenma-sama won't allow him to get into any trouble." Botan's words slowed down considerably and the telepath could read the anxiety that hung on the words. Botan, it seemed, was the type to babble when nervous. Even so, the stream of words that poured out of the ferry girl's mouth still annoyed the hell out of Schuldig. 

_Remember Ran and Hiei are here with you…not only that annoying blathering idiot… Remember that a jolt would do Ran any good in his condition… It's just going to irritate Hiei…_

It was just so hard. 

"Does she ever shut up?" Schuldig hissed at Hiei who sat beside him on the "hot seat" as Botan babbled the direction to this Genkai's place in between youkai trivia. Ran was at the back because the Weiß redhead's new wings couldn't be squeezed in the limited space in the front of the car. Schuldig didn't envy him his noisy company. 

"Hn." Hiei murmured again. 

_No…I hope we can get to the place before I murder her out of sheer irritation…_

*** 

_That Spirit Guide was certainly a wacky character… Sounds really unreliable... _

It was just crashing onto the Schwartz telepath that he had been annoyed at a Spirit Guide and had spent several hours in the company of demons. 

_What a world..._

Things weren't simple for a telepath. Telepathy meant living in two worlds, the world of minds and that of the ordinary life, but this was really much different. The supernatural was another thing altogether. 

"Schuldig-san, would you like to train your reiki while you are here?" Botan asked. The bubbly fluff-head still hadn't left them after they had come to this place. 

Schuldig wondered what the girl was waiting for. The presence of Death in their midst was very disconcerting. He still couldn't believe that the airhead was actually a ferry girl who helped souls into the afterlife. She was just too like the fan-girls that frequented the Koneko. Schuldig had been sent to observe Weiß in their sideline professions so he knew pretty well what he was talking about. 

"What do you mean 'reiki'?" Talking to this girl was an exercise of patience. She seemed to take for granted that Schuldig would have the same reference points she had. It was mind-boggling. 

"Reiki is human life energy. You must have strong abilities to channel reiki since you're a telepath. Though you are untrained in it's use or you can do so much more." 

"Huh?" Schuldig didn't know what the girl was getting at. He was a telepath, reading minds is all he could do, wasn't it? 

"All humans have reiki and ability to channel it while they're alive but they usually don't have enough to be useful. You're a telepath therefore you have enough to train." 

"What's that got to do with me?" Schuldig was getting annoyed at the flood of chatter. 

_We've got enough problems with Crawford absconding with Kurama-chan without me going off to train some non-existent or philosophical ability I might have... _

"Botan means that you could train to fight youkai. You could help capture your former leader and Kurama, if you do." A voice rough with age added from behind Botan. It turned out to be the gray haired old woman who owned the place, Genkai. 

"Why didn't you just say so?" Schuldig said exasperatedly to Botan. 

"Umm, that was what I was trying to tell you." 

"Botan, I think you should leave him to me. You're just confusing him." 

The ferry girl pouted but turned to go back inside. 

"So are you going to train your talent or not? For someone who's used to having psychic ability, you seem to be having quite difficult time adjusting to the supernatural." Genkai said testily. 

_She seemed a fair judge of human nature..._

The old woman had no telepathy as far as Schuldig could discern but she was accurate enough at calling the shots from what he could see. 

"Well, that's one thing, this is another. Learning the afterlife's real, that there are demons and there are worlds out there, it's just...different." 

"As different as being able to live in the worlds men create in their minds?" 

"You have a point." Schuldig conceded. 

_Farfarello's got some real odd shit in his mind especially when his meds are close to wearing off.._. 

The paranoid fantasies of the less rational member of Schwartz did tend to color the world a bit brighter and sharper, at the same time fogging up the thought processes. 

_And it might be useful to have some training...in the mundane sense..._

"So I'll have Hiei train you along with Aya." 

"Hiei!" 

That Schuldig wasn't expecting. He'd assumed that Genkai was training him instead of the grouchy fire demon. He never thought that Hiei had the patience to train even one person much less two. 

"Uh-hmm. I'm too old to be training anyone." Genkai replied, giving Schuldig a smirk. 

_Ah, a woman after my own heart..._

Though this was a complication he could do without. He could appreciate how he had been outmaneuvered into accepting training from someone he wouldn't have otherwise but... 

_Might as well spread the blessings..._

"There's another thing though. We have another teammate who's a telekinetic..." 

"I might train you after all, three's a bit much for Hiei to do it alone." Genkai said, frowning thoughtfully. 

Schuldig answered with a smirk. 

"Don't be so smug. I'm a harder trainer than Hiei. Let me tell you that now. You call your teammate--what's his name?" 

"Naoe Nagi." 

"Nagi, and then we'll start on your exercises." 

Schuldig groaned at that. 

_What am I getting into?_

"Don't be a wuss. At least you're an assassin, I think I won't get into the basics of fighting like I did with Yuusuke." 

Schuldig had just enough energy to wonder about whom Yuusuke was before the so-called exercises tired him out. 

*** 

In another part of town... 

"So what's next on our agenda, Fox?" Kuronue asked as they lounged about their second purloined apartment. They had marked three Estet safe houses that were known only to him as Crawford. After surveying all Estet properties, these remained untouched by the Reikai Tantei purge that argued for them being unknown to the Spirit World agents. 

_Maybe I should try to find other possibilities, anyway…no need to be trapped in these… A redheaded Japanese boy and a gaijin man isn't going to remain unnoticed for long…_

They had been using their human forms to avoid detection outside of jobs but it hadn't been easy. For one, they couldn't use Estet assets to pay for their needs nor could they use Crawford's private accounts since those where easily traceable. 

_The Spirit World would have found all the Estet accounts, by now. I had Nagi make the accounts and he might cooperate with them. No, not easy at all… Besides that we stand out like a blue rose in the midst of red ones, there's the matter of the Forgetfulness Spell holding up. There are residual memories associated to that form; it might be enough push to make him remember… everything… He's not yet grounded to our reality, as he should be… I don't know why he's fighting so hard…when we were what we were… I just don't understand it… Whatever it is, it's certainly not conscious… _

"Oh, a few other things but first..." Yoko bent over to kiss Kuronue's worries away. 

_We'll just have to stay here awhile and get what we can…_

*** 

"What's next on our agenda, Fox?" Kuronue had asked lightheartedly over Yoko's preoccupation. A preoccupation he himself didn't know what to make of it. 

_Why can't I accept this and move on? If I can't remember anything except for a vague sorrow…then it couldn't have been important… But, oh, why is it that I can't let go… Who is that runt in black and the rest of those people? The redhead I can imagine to be some sort of relation to this human body…hard to not see that really, we have the same rare shade of red. The color of roses in the sun… My head hurts… _

The migraine that threatened to descend on the Fox like the approaching night came in full force as it always did when he tried to remember the past. 

_It couldn't have been important…_

Yoko kept repeating it like a mantra, though it didn't banish the doubts entirely but eased them so that the headache that pounded like rock imps on his brain. In the corner of his vision, he saw that Kuronue was wearing a slight frown on his face. 

_I can't lose him... He's all I have in this world..._

Yoko did the only thing he could do dispel the worry. 

"Oh, a few other things but first..." He answered. Suiting word to action, he kissed Kuronue hesitantly, letting the familiar warmth soothe his doubts. Then he knew nothing more for a long time. But even then, in a corner of Yoko's mind, nagging voice of memory screamed in the silence, unheard. 

*** 

"I think we need to get back to the Makai. They're not going to stop hunting for us here." Yoko said, idly as they sat in the same apartment. They had moved when they had caught sight of patrol of A Class youkai scoping out the neighborhood and moved back in after the sweep had past. 

"Aa." Kuronue was relieved that the Fox was the one to bring it up. He didn't want to do it first and risk incurring the other's wrath. The Fox had always been the leader of the pack, his leader as well. To challenge Yoko's decision so soon after he had come back from the dead...didn't bear thinking about. 

"What we need to do is open a Gate to the Makai." 

"Hai, but how are we going to do that? There is a kekkai between worlds and neither of us have the ability to make a gate." 

"There's a spell I know that can be used to open a Gate to the Makai. Except we need objects of power to make it work against the kekkai." 

"And what objects are these?" 

_How could he possibly know any "Objects of Power" to talk about?_

"These, they are all in Tokyo, of course." Yoko pulled out a small piece of paper with some items written on it. 

"How did you come by these?" 

"Remember when I went out last week and the day before?" 

"Aa." 

_And how it gave me a turn too..._

Kuronue had fretted that Yoko might have remembered and left him. They had a huge quarrel over it, too. That's why the next time Yoko went out, the Fox took the effort to tell him. 

_So this is what he was up to all along..._

His relief was so great that he nearly let it out in a sigh. 

"So let's get to it. No need to stall anymore than we have to." Kuronue finally said in the unexplainable silence that had descended. 

*** 

_Thank the gods...he accepted the excuse..._

Yoko was very relieved that Kuro bought his half-baked story. He had gone out specifically to see if he could remember anything of his past from walking around the city. He had walked in his human form one night, alone and unaccompanied. He found that form more than adequate for the trouble he had found. 

_I've clearly spend much of my life in this human city..._

His feet and mind was familiar with the roads even if he didn't remember what they meant to him. The buildings weren't alien to him. The jarring feeling of familiarity led him to a park where he was almost sure he'd spent some time with...a friend... His head had ached then, ached so unbearably that he had to lean on one of the cherry trees until it stopped. He remembered... 

*** 

_Kuronue would never approve of what I'm doing now but...I must know..._

Yoko knew that he needed to know. The urge nagged at him every time he relaxed. It gnawed as persistently as Makai vampire plant on a victim. Everything doubled for a moment. 

_Makai Vampire Plant...something about that plant...I...I almost..._

The migraine turned everything into a flashing disco light colors. 

Yoko let it go. Everything wavered back into the place. 

_Why is it that I can't remember and when I try...?_

The headache threatened. 

_I think I need to walk some more...this street...seems... I have walked this way before..._

"Hiya, pretty boy. Stay awhile with me?" An unshaven lout of a human said as he swayed to an invisible wind. The man was a large as a bull and looked as dull as one and he was clearly very drunk. It interrupted Yoko's musings, irritating the nether hells out of him. 

_I almost got it...just one instant...why do these interruptions always come at the most inopportune times... Hmmm. There's a saying about that...Mur-- What? I never heard of any such thing...it must be a memory of my life--my human life..._

It was at the tip of his tongue and felt like it could burst out at any moment but he couldn't muse about such a thing before a battle. 

_Not even remotely dangerous but anything can hurt you if you don't pay attention... The strongest youkai have died most ignoble deaths because they have not paid attention..._

"No, thank you." He replied in the soft alto voice of his. It always astonished him, that voice. 

_Of all the voices I could have as a human why do I have to have a voice that would be almost girlish..._

Yoko knew it made him sound soft and make the man more aggressive. 

_So be it..._

A fight may clear his head. 

He shifted his position slightly to brace himself. 

"Oh come now pretty, you're not playing hard to get are you?" The drunk said, inching his way closer. 

"I said no." Yoko pulled a little more hardness in his voice. He started to turn away as if he was going to walk in the opposite direction. 

That did it. The drunk charged. 

"Soft mama's boy, think you're better than me just because you're pretty." 

It only lasted a second. Yoko had dodged and turned to slash with one hand holding a grass knife. The man fell with a meaty thump and lay still as a rock. He had managed to slash clear through the jugular vein. He had walked away without a moment's regret trying to catch what he had been trying to remember. 

_Mur--Mur--Murpi---_

Try as he might to hold onto it, it had slipped his mind completely. 

_It feels as slippery as a piece of nylon string--A piece of what? _

It came out as a slip of the tongue and an image of a semi-transparent string and the heaviness in the head. Yoko retreated before the advancing pain, cuddling his discovery to his breast. 

_It's progress of a sort..._

Yoko thought it was enough for the night and turned to retrace his steps. He was several blocks away from the scene of the crime when he felt youki rushing towards his direction. He flattened himself against the alleyway to wait. Suddenly he felt the sudden surge of ki behind him. He whirled around in ready stance, sure that he had been found out but saw that there was no one there. He put himself against the wall again until he head the searchers' footsteps rush past. When he sensed that they had moved on, he extended his senses to locate the source of the power. He located it a few seconds; it was a small amber piece on a short chain and metal circle. Then he high tailed it out of that alley. 

_That was close... Should be more careful next time... It's hard enough to hide ourselves in this place where the only youkai we're liable to bump into are Reikai Tantei or Reikai fugitives...and they only know the difference... Hmmm._

That got Yoko thinking as he looped his find round and round on his hand. 

The ward between worlds was too strong for them to breach on their own. He and Kuronue had found out soon enough when they had tried to breach that to get to the Makai. He could still feel the buffeting wall of force pushing against him like a very strong wind. 

_No we can't do it that way...and the Gate spells I've acquired wouldn't have enough zap to get through... We need a source of power or several sources of power...such as this..._

Yoko started to pay attention to his surroundings and scouted out for more signs of spiritual power. There were surprisingly many of them. 

_Or not so surprising, the blindling humans don't use them...so... They are our ticket out of here... _

*** 

"Kuronue, look to the left." Yoko warned him as they went through the alarm net. They really didn't need to avoid the alarms since the only ones to respond to them would be pitiful ningen security guards. 

_And what a pitiful lot they are too..._

Guns and bullets were nothing to them. Human reflexes could not match youkai speed but that would get them into bad habits. 

_We are going home to the Makai. We're too much of a target around here… A pity, there were so many treasures yet to plunder here. Ripe for the picking and very little danger…when who would believe that a legend was making off with them? Besides with the Gift that my new body had given me and my youkai nature had enhance, nothing will be able to stop us… none of these blindling humans can stop us… _

It was the Reikai Kuronue wanted to avoid. The Reikai would do anything to regain their agent and their friend back into the fold. Kuronue pieced together the likelihood that the charming Fox had carved himself a place in politics of the Spirit World. No agent would be allowed to modify the terms of the mission he was sent out to do unless he had a special venue of appeal. 

_The Fox could certainly charm the sun to setting at noon when he put his mind to it… Not that he'd fool me since I knew him well enough… He hasn't change his method of working it seems, all these years past…_

"Aa." Kuronue saw the laser orienting on his position. He rushed absently to avoid getting tagged. A smile curved on his lips as he remembered…another time and place… 

*** 

"Kuro, race you to the end of the gauntlet." Yoko said as they ran through an open field full of unpleasant surprises. 

"Aa." Kuro said, dodging several small black bombs that sprung out of the turf. 

They had just stolen a magical pot from a petty local lord. The item was not very valuable and the traps amateurishly set, they could have sent one of their patrols to take it but that wasn't the point. Stealing things for the heck of it was a game that they played now and then. Yoko claimed it kept them sharp for other more serious times. Kuro suspected the Fox just wanted to play. That was the Fox's nature, after all. 

_I don't really understand it... The challenge, yes, of taking what is not yours from those powerful enough to resist or those things that you need from anyone at all but this wanton waste of energy... _

It was one of the things that made them different from one another. Kuronue was always serious, each and every action calculated to give him advantage, devious but direct. Yoko was playful, the Fox's plans always winded round and round before completion because they also considered "having fun" along the way. Kuro admitted that such plans did throw an enemy off balance but they also gave things time to go wrong. 

_And things do go wrong sometimes..._

"Kuro, watch out!" The warning cut through Kuronue's thoughts late. He barely dodged the spear that came from his left flank. He barely avoided being turned into shish kebob. The spear had torn a shallow gash on his hip. The injury was minimal but it did remind him that the "battle field" was no place for deep thoughts. He managed the rest of the traps without other injuries but he did hear it from his partner later. 

~*~ 

Yoko and Kuronue were sitting about in the little cave that was their temporary safe house for their rash of jobs in this vicinity. 

"What were you trying to pull, Kuro-chan?" Yoko asked him snippily as he twisted about to clean his wound with Makai firewater. 

"No--thing." Kuronue said as he panted and twisted about trying to reach every bit of the wound with the alcoholic beverage. The spear had hit in an awkward angle so the graze went off to slightly to his back. It wasn't going to do to leave it untended, septic wounds are a bad way to die. 

"Here, let me do that." Yoko said, impatiently. He swiftly lunged to take the flask away from Kuronue's hand. "Lie on your butt. I'll pour." 

"Really, it's nothing." 

"Don't be more a bonehead than you have been. Let me do this. I can't imagine how you lived until I found you. First standing around, woolgathering when you should be dodging traps. Now you won't let someone else tend a wound that you can't quite reach!" 

"Aa. " Kuronue said. He was rather stung by the implications but he did admit that Yoko was right he was being stupid. 

_But he didn't have to be so snide about it..._

Kuronue thought resentfully as he lay down on the natural niche that made up his makeshift bunk. 

_It's not as if I had been that careless... I managed to reach the age of 400 without him...and on my own for the last three centuries... _

They stayed there awhile like that. Yoko pouring the firewater and daubed with a clean rag on the wound while Kuronue hissed now and then in pain when Yoko hit on a particularly sensitive spot. He knew the Fox was being gentle considering. 

_He's really doing the best he could..._

Those skillful fingers so good in picking locks were tenderly holding the rag over his wounds with more care than Kuronue'd ever thought were possible. He did not doubt that Yoko was making an effort on his behalf. The Fox was not the caring kind. 

_He could've hardly learned to care in the slave pits..._

He barely hissed when Yoko put a cloth around his leg. He was about to protest again, this time at the indignity. However the look in those feral golden eyes stopped him. There was concern in those eyes that he felt would've surprised the Fox if the kitsune could see it. 

_He cares... I don't know why he does...but he cares... I doubt even if he knows that he does... The cold Fox of the Makai cares for me..._

The Fox had bound the wound with some clean cloth they kept for the purpose. 

"There, it's all fixed. Just be more cautious next time. We don't want anything _vital_ damaged don't we?" The innuendo was plain on his voice as Yoko closed the lantern with a flick of the risk. The cave was plunged into darkness. 

_The Fox's libido is really something... We're technically in enemy territory too..._

"Aa. How can I ever thank you?" Kuronue asked, batting his eyebrows at him. 

"Oh, I'll think of something." Yoko replied demurely, his pose however held nothing of reserve about it. He was draped on the bunk with a studied languid pose. 

"I'm sure you will." Kuronue said. He leaned forward to give the silver Fox a kiss on his lips. 

_You'd think that this would solve the problem..._

The disquieting thought faded into the warmth. 

*** 

_You'd think that this would solve the problem..._

The thought echoed through the centuries to plague Kuronue again but he pushed it aside. 

_We're together that's all that matters..._

It was like the old days, if not better. Yoko and Kuronue worked like an efficient machine as always. 

_We're taking on all comers, taking what we want and trashing the rest...just like the good old days…together again…forever this time…_

Forever...but they never discussed any of it, never made anything formal to celebrate their togetherness, never discussing their differences, simply being together. 

_I have him, he has me...nothing's changed...nothing will ever change..._

It was comforting and disturbing at the same time. 

_No, that is nothing to be worried about especially since we still have to get away from here..._

The Ningenkai was very nice but Kuronue would sooner get away from it and the Reikai Tantei who would take Yoko away from him yet again. They managed that heist quickly and quietly. 

_Now if we can manage to grab that statue...then we're all set and the Reikai couldn't stop us..._

*** 

"Hn. What are your intentions towards Kurama?" Aya asked Hiei as he came out of the temple to stand on the porch. The fire demon was staring at the stars, brooding as always. 

"Hn." _Same to you..._

"Schuldig tells me he and 'Crawford' seem to have something serious between them." 

"Hn." _None of your business..._

"So what are you going to do when we find him?" 

"Hn." 

_Now that was informative... He's as closed mouthed as I am..._

Aya was finding out how frustrating it must be for people to have a conversation with him. They had his sympathy, they really did, but this was getting him nowhere. 

"Don't give me that! Answer. Me." 

"And what are you going to do when we see them? When we see your 'little brother' whose not your brother at all but a fox who took over the body that should have been?" Hiei sounded very pissed but Aya knew he was evading the issue. The question stopped the redhead even then. 

_What will I do to Kurama-chan when we do find him? He's lied to me..._

It was something Aya tried to avoid thinking about since he had found out about it but now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't let go. 

_Sweet little Kurama-chan is not so sweet after all...but then do you want him to be? _

Sweet and innocent, not someone who teased him and Schuldig together and subtly tried to match them up... Guileless green eyes looking up at him with nothing more than what it seemed. Shock in those eyes when the owner found out that Aya was more than he seemed, an assassin with blood in his hands, then revulsion. 

_He at least understands, the need to protect...and he cares for me..._

Aya was shocked. 

_Can I really leave it at that? Can I just put it aside? He as good as killed...by taking over the human body that was my brother..._

He remembered when they had been briefed at whom and what Kurama-chan was... 

*** 

"What?" Aya said. Genkai and Botan shivered as the room temperature plunged several degrees at his chilly glare, literally. 

It appeared that beside his wild precognition talent, Aya had gotten the Cei ability to control elements. He had gotten quite an unusual dose of that. Most Cei controlled only one element, be it Fire, Air, Water or Earth, he could control all four though his control varied in greater or lesser degree depending on the element. He was more powerful at controlling Air and Water and his icy glares definitely cooled the air. [2] 

"Aya-san, Genkai-shihan is telling you the truth." Yukina said, unperturbed, she continued to pour the rapidly cooling tea. 

"You mean Kurama-chan is not human. I can understand that but that he's not my little brother..." Aya was having a hard time accepting all this. 

_Hard time accepting is an understatement... And why should I believe a bunch of strangers?_

He wanted to call them liars to their faces. To say that his brother was someone named Yoko, a well-known thief and one of the most ruthless bastards in the Demon World, was a bit much. 

_Not Kurama-chan..._

He remembered how Kurama looked. Long hair flying about as his otouto hurtled towards him to glomp him, how Kurama would look at him mischievously trying to get his way and to get him more involved with things. He really did enjoy going out to that bar that one time and despite the need for him to watch his otouto had enjoyed it. 

_Not Kurama-chan..._

"He's a five thousand year old youko named Yoko. He took over the body that was to be your little brother before it was born. Believe it." Genkai said bluntly. 

"But--" He was starting to believe. He began to remember things...things about Kurama that didn't add up. 

_Like how he could accept Schuldig and the rest of Schwartz enough to go to their hideout... It's impossible not to have suspicions of foreigners living together as bodyguards... Nagi's underage for one...but still..._

Still, Aya remembered Kurama-chan's sweetness and couldn't reconcile the ruthless youko of legend with his little brother. Though it was hard now to deny the fact. 

_Was it all illusion?_

"So he's just been playing with me." 

"Aya-san, it doesn't mean that Kurama-san never cared for you." The irritatingly cheerful Botan said. 

"Hn." 

"I would think that he does. Kurama doesn't cuddle up to anyone he doesn't like." 

"Hn." Aya said skeptically, he had seen Kurama hug Schuldig and treat the other the same way. 

_It's probably part of his act..._

"He doesn't behave the same way with everyone else. He flirts and acts polite but never the same way that he does with us." Schuldig chimed in from the doorway. 

"Hn." 

"There's also the matter of him protecting you from that spell 'they' were about to cast. Remember?" Schuldig reminded him. 

_Yes, he did._

Aya didn't remember it too well. The images were all jumbled and blurry but it was there. 

_~*~_

A living room with leather couches and people doubled in Aya's sight, filled with wavering shadows. It came reluctantly through the haze of detachment. 

"I think not." 

It was the same sibilant tones of his nightmares… 

"Aniki!" 

_Kurama-chan!_

Concern and loss all concentrated in that tone. 

"He can't hear you right now." 

_Yes, I can… I must get myself together…must…not give in…must protect…_

His body refused to cooperate. His arms remained stubbornly immobile above his body. 

_Above…my…body…am I restrained?_

The world blinked again. 

"You'll pay for this." 

There was anger there in that mellow alto. 

_Kurama-chan don't provoke them…_

Then a fall into all encompassing darkness…but the last words followed him down into unconsciousness and gave an odd sort of comfort. 

_~*~_

Aya remembered the anger then in Kurama's voice and the comfort it brought with it. It was a familiar thing, similar to the vengeful anger at his parent's death, his sister's condition and now her kidnapping. 

_And anger that said he cared…but how much is it feigned…_

"He wouldn't have held off using his power so long in that fight if he didn't. He got injured because of that." 

Purple eyes met another pair of green eyes. Aya's breath caught. His mind went empty of thought for a moment. The serious sincerity in those vibrant orbs was hard to deny. 

"So?" Schuldig asked, after a moment of silent communication. 

_He's known Kurama-chan for a longer time than I did..._

"I believe you." Aya said absently and found that he did believe Schuldig. He believed the German telepath that had been his enemy for so long. That had more than an incidental role in his family's death. 

_What does that mean?_

It still confused him but for now. 

"Hai." 

*** 

_Considering all that--_

--And thinking about it now…he could admit it. The skepticism had been mostly out of habit. The doubts have really gone away but the need to try to hold to it was real. He didn't want to think that someone who lied to him would care for him so much. 

_But wouldn't you lie to your sister if she'd gotten out of her coma by now… You wouldn't want her to know about what you had done for a living these past few years and for her sake. If he really cared about you, he wouldn't want to lose your affection by telling you the truth…_

He acknowledged that in respect that would do the same as Kurama had done. He appreciated what the kitsune-chan did. He had visited his sister in the Kritiker hospital where she'd been put. He looked into that peacefully sleeping face. He held onto the warm smooth hand tightly to reassure himself of the solidity of her.   
  


_He rescued her for me. She doesn't mean heck to Kurama-chan and why would she? He's never seen her even. There are lies and there are _lies_…but he did have Aya-chan rescued by Hiei…Hiei no less! By Hiei whom he trusts more than anyone…probably, more than me…_

Aya felt a twinge of jealousy at that. 

_That settles it…the rest, the rest can wait until Kurama is here to talk to and clear things up… _

If Aya can feel jealousy for what his brother shared with the fire demon then surely he cared for him enough to make the rest fade to insignificance. 

"Kurama-chan is my brother...the rest...doesn't matter." Aya said finally. 

"Hn." Hiei grunted again. 

"But you're changing the topic. " 

"I'm going to…" Hiei trailed off. 

It took so long that Aya almost thought Hiei was going to complete the sentence and when it did come it was so soft that he almost missed it. 

"...Think it over." 

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Not to be confused with the Kritiker agent! Botan here refers to the blue haired ditz who rides an oar to guide spirits to the afterlife. The other Botan might have met her in the earlier part of the Weiß series though. ^^;;; 

[2] Gives the term "basilisk glare" a new meaning, ne? 

How'd you folks like it? 

**Progress Report:**

- The next chapter of this fic is getting worked on. 

- Other Probable Update: Another new fic in the X1999 fandom! Yes, folks I'm insane! I'm trying to catch up to my sister's unfinished fics record! "Finders Keepers" have been in my head for a while now and I'd just have to get it out. (Yes, DragonSoul, this is the one I had been talking to you about, last week. ) The plot is in my private online journal. 

"In Season" Part 6 - "Caught you" - is getting worked on.   



	11. Ever Present

  
  


**Author's Notes: **I dedicate this chapter to nekojita-san to whom I promised it before the new year. *wolfy glompies*****

**Raven's Pendant**   
WEIß KREUZ - YU YU HAKUSHO FANFICTION

****

**Part 11 - Ever Present **

In a torn up living room, a dark scaly figure walked about contemplating the carnage. There sat in one corner was a forgotten Makai plant that he didn't approach knowing that it would only try to eat him. 

"Sssoooo, Sarisk and the rest failed." Another figure said as he came in the ruined room. 

"Yesss, he did." 

"There's no way to save this failure." 

"Don't be too sure, I hear from my sources that the younger child of the line is showing promise. We can't summon the Lord anymore but we can have a Cei Lord back to rule our clan and lead us to greatness, if we play this right." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We can offer ourselves to the Fox Reborn, his present body is of the Cei clan." 

"That'ssss a good a plan as any." 

Both reptiloids disappeared from the room. 

*** 

"Is Naoe still moving?" Aya asked as he sat in the couch. A frown of concentration knitted its way on his forehead. 

Ostensibly, Aya, Botan and Hiei had gone back to Genkai's temple to coordinate the movements of the humans who were using youkai detectors. Ostensibly that is. Aya knew who was going to find Crawford and Kurama-chan. He had seen it in a vision. 

_The problem is...Naoe's loyalty is still on the doubtful side...though I don't know how he could be so loyal to Crawford when the man was planning to abandon him along with the rest of Schwartz…_

_: He resents the death of that blue haired girl from Schrieint. : _Hiei replied to the unspoken thought. 

_: I wish you wouldn't do that. : _Aya complained. 

_Isn't anything private anymore…?_

_: You think loudly, besides your mate is a telepath. You should become used to this. Aside from the fact that most youkai have strong telepathic gifts. You need to get more training there. When we have time…: _It wasn't the least bit apologetic. 

Aya glared at the fire demon and Hiei glared back. They were at it for a few seconds. However, Aya conceded at the end. 

_: I suppose I do have to get used to it… : _Aya said grudgingly. 

_: Hn. : _

"Aa…" Aya nearly winced as their silent conversation was interrupted by a boisterous female voice. 

"Aa, but is this necessary, Aya-san. I mean suspecting Nagi-san is one thing but to keep a spirit tracer on him. Could we have just talked him into our side?" Botan babbled again. 

"It is necessary." Aya said, grimly. He wished he had Schuldig with him. The telepath was the most familiar with Naoe and Crawford but that would have made it suspicious for the German to be left behind. He didn't even broach the topic with anyone but Botan until the humans had been underway and only using Schuldig to relay the concern telepathically. 

"If you say so." 

"There he's stopped. Should we...?" 

"No not yet, we're not going to interfere at this point." Aya said, as he let himself drift into a light trance, feeling the lines of probability. 

_No, not yet..._

"Why?" Botan asked. 

"Because we need to make sure that Crawford doesn't get a vision." 

"Ah." Hiei murmured. Hiei at least grasped the basics of the situation and didn't press at all. Aya was beginning to like the small demon more and more. The fire youkai, at least, was showing commendable restraint considering that he was the one with the most to lose if the bat managed to take Kurama away from them. 

_Well, let's make sure that doesn't happen...then... Now, I just hope that no one finds any other youkai to complicate matters… As if it wasn't any more complicated that it can be… I have yet to deal with what's between Schuldig and I… It had to wait upon this…_

It had occurred to him before as he watched the briefing the godling of Death, that Koenma briefed them on the situation. 

*** 

Ran watched the taped Koenma with his usual impassivity but inside he was elated. At long last, they were going after Kurama and that "idiot bat". He didn't like the man at all. Besides being the asshole leader of Schwartz, the Chimera had every intention to take his little Kurama-chan away from him. 

_At least Hiei's willing to share...it's not as if we have the same spot in Kurama's heart but he's being totally selfish about it... The jerk didn't even asked. _

Crawford just absconded with Kurama without so much as by your leave. 

_I know he thinks us a danger but then what does he think of Kurama-chan? A toy? He just manipulated him so that they can be together... How long could that "love" last? It's not real... _

He was firmly on Hiei's side on that point. He rather liked that taciturn fire demon that was so like him in many ways down to the protectiveness. Though he wasn't sure he could really trust the runt to have Kurama's best interests at heart, if those interests weren't aligned with his own interests. The fire demon still didn't answer his question, after all, but he felt he could trust the runt to help them hunt down Crawford. 

_They've been best friends since Kurama-chan was a child in this lifetime...they know each other and must care for each other dearly enough... It might be a moot point... It may be that my otouto's best interests lie with staying with him anyway..._

He mused until he noticed that Schuldig was looking at him with a speculative glance. 

_That is another problem... _

He sighed. He finally managed to transform into his human form but he was very much aware that he wasn't human. His powers wouldn't let him forget for one more moment that he was. He was youkai and all probability will outlive the German by a goodly number of years. 

_Some factors made it a rather impractical proposition... Demons get demon enemies. Demons must live in the Makai, unless I want to be the Reikai's lackey for decades and that would cause more demons to hate me. Schuldig is human--he can't fight demons too well... I'm not even sure I've forgiven him for serving Takatori yet…_

"Ran, we have to talk." Schuldig said. 

_I don't need this right now..._

He was already anxious about their future as it is. 

_That might be the feeling that's blocking my perception of events to come..._

He knit his forehead as he tried to see the things that were the edge of his perception. 

He wanted so much to see the futures, wanted to see how they were going to get Kurama-chan back. He wanted it so much that he had asked Hiei about it but all he had gotten was "It'll only come back when you're ready to deal with it". 

_What's wrong with now? I've managed to transform into my human shape. My elemental powers are under my control. What else is there?_

_: I put a seal on your abilities. It'll just take a while for you to wear it down. Be patient and concentrate. Now go answer the human, he's getting worried about you. :_

_: Hiei! : _

Ran glared across the room to where the nosy fire demon. Hiei was already going out of the room with lightning speed. He wasn't the socializing type either. 

_: Ch. I don't like humans. :_

_What has that got to do with it?_

He waved away his puzzlement and turned to Schuldig. 

"Maybe it should wait until we've found Kurama-chan." 

"It's not like that. Well, I know we also have to talk about that but not now. It's something that you need to know, right now. Let's go out to a restaurant, ne?" 

"Hai." It was all he could say. The relief was almost too much to bear. He went back to concentrating. 

_I wonder if I could actually control it this time..._

Then something nudged at the edges of his mind. It felt similar to the time when he dangled his toes in an indoor swimming pool, insistent liquid warmth lapping at his consciousness. He dipped into it with eagerness letting it come in slowly. He sorted through them letting the warmth tell him where to go. 

_A white fox-man, that's Kurama, and a black bat winged guy...that must be Crawford...they were sitting around in a small living room talking to Nagi. Where are we in this picture? Nowhere... _

The first vision a lukewarm afterimage in his mind when the next came...and next… 

_Kurama, Crawford and the rest of them in the same apartment arguing... then the scene dissolved..._

_Kurama transforming into his Cei form, all fiery feathers and wings, very surprised..._

"It was a vision, wasn't it?" Schuldig asked as the world returned like sand from underneath the sweep of warm water. 

"Aa, several futures. Could we discuss it in a restaurant?" 

"Hai, that would be best." Schuldig replied. 

_I guess it's a good thing that he'd have experience with precogs…_

*** 

Schuldig looked at the youkai tracker impatiently as he pulled over the curb to get his bearings. The streets of Tokyo were some of the most confusing in the world and his assigned sector was in one of the more unfamiliar parts of town. He needed ever so often to stop and use his Telepathy to get around. To top it off, the needle was stubbornly remaining within the null range. 

_Damned! Though I should know better than to doubt a precog's visions… I had hoped that we might get lucky this time…_

The German wanted more than anything that Schwartz would come out of this trial relatively unscathed. Though the he grumbled about the Schwartz team dynamics and being forced to work in the team, he had been in the team for more than five years. He was forced to admit that they were mainly good years. While the team did have their share of fuck-ups, they got along somehow. 

_A bunch of misfits…but my bunch… _

Schuldig conceded that the half of the resentment he had felt when Crawford had decided to abscond with Kurama was due to the implied abandonment of the action. Despite Crawford's perennial asshole behavior, Schuldig thought him a part of Schwartz. 

_I suppose we're kind of like screwed up family like the Addamses or something… _

The team was about to get another wrench if Aya's visions were correct. Schuldig remembered… 

*** 

The thief rushed, a silver blur, at the monitor. Then he disappeared into a burst of white static that blacked into nothingness. 

_Ah, what is it about the good guys always trying to use video as a medium for communicating with their subordinates…? _

It was a lazy Saturday morning and Schuldig was sitting at the Kuwabara household's living room watching a tape that only the psychically gifted could see. 

_The one who said that truth was stranger than fiction had it right…this is weirder than snake boots…_

"This was taken at the robbery at the Tokyo Museum, several days ago." 

"Hey, that's when the Daiquiri Diamond was stolen…it was all over the papers. There's a hefty reward for its return." The brown-haired chick, Shizuru, said. 

"Several old statues were taken as well as the large diamond was stolen. There is no doubt as to whom pulled the heist. The security cameras didn't pick up a thing. This picture came from one of ours. We have suspected some other heists by the now resurrected the Raven and the Fox team but this is the first one we have any evidence of them." Koenma continued. 

"From the items taken, they are evidently trying to make a Gate to get them back to the Makai. They've taken items of spiritual power that they need those to break through the kekkai between worlds. From what we see, they still need at least one more for it to work. We have appraised the area and found several items of power that would fit their needs nicely such as an amulet from a Shinto statue in Ueno[1] and several other items. It would be too much for us to cover them all. So, you have to catch them instead." The godling paused to let the implications set in. 

_As if we needed to be reminded…_

Schuldig fought to contain a snort. He had been sensing the tension and the worry in the room since this whole sorry episode started. It made him tetchy. 

"There is no need for me to tell you how urgent it is to keep them from escaping into the Makai. Despite, how the Demon World had changed these past millennia, they are still the best. You'll never find them there." The videotaped Koenma disappeared as he finished the sentence. 

_At least the baby-god didn't have any corny lines… White Hunters hunt Dark Beasts now… Ugh! _

Schuldig wondered how could Persia of Kritiker ever spout such tripe. 

_Koenma-sama gets points for maturity…_

"Yada, yada. How do we go about looking for them?" Schuldig said. He was rather bored and impatient to get on with it. 

"By combing the city with these, they're youkai detectors." Botan sailed in the window, making everyone jump a little by her appearance. They had thought she had left after giving the tape. 

"Only the humans of course...they'll go wild if a youkai handled them." Botan continued. "Both Kurama-san and Crawford-san can't act freely inside the city. As long as they do not spot you, you should be okay." 

"Great, we're going to be stalking horses...this isn't better than Estet, you know." Schuldig grumbled though not very hard. 

The training was strenuous and interesting but the German telepath felt impatience at it all, wanting to get more progress. Not that everyone was as enthusiastic as he was about this turn of events, he watched Nagi at the corner of his eye. He wondered if he should warn the others about the telekinetic. The kid typically kept his opinion to himself but the telepath knew the look in those eyes. Crawford had been like a father figure for the young telekinetic. It had been quite a shock for the kid that Oracle would just go and pick up his selfish ass and abscond with Kurama at the very first opportunity. He'd even protested but the evidence was undeniable. 

_He might try to warn Crawford and Kurama, at worst, or not report them in, at best..._

"Let's start after lunch? I'm sure all of you are hungry." Shizuru asked. 

There were no objections. 

"Nagi-kun, you can eat with us. Schuldig-san? Ran-san?" 

Both the older assassins refused. 

Nagi nodded his grave assent and that gave Schuldig an unreadable glance. 

_Aa, this is the perfect opportunity…_

*** 

Aya and Schuldig found a small out-of-the-way corner in a quiet little ramen restaurant and set out to order their lunch. 

"How far do you think we can trust Nagi?" Ran said as the waitress went off with their orders. 

"Not very, it was in your vision I take it." Schuldig replied. He fought not to stare into Aya's worried eyes. They looked quite well today especially with the emerald green sweater Aya had worn today. 

_They're lovely though not as exotic as when they are when he was Cei…what am I thinking?_

The telepath had been observing the other redhead ever since Aya had gotten back to looking human. He would never take for granted Aya and though he did admire the sleek Cei 's exoticness, he'd rather have the familiarity the human form brought. 

_Stop that, that's not what you came here to talk about remember…_

Schuldig had to jerk his mind sideways back to the topic at hand. 

"Hai. So you have your doubts about his loyalty, too?" Schuldig said after a moment. 

"That's what I need to talk to you about. The kid's been with us for a long time. Crawford's been like a father to him." 

"So he'll betray us to him." 

"Since you've seen it, yes." 

"I think we have better chance of finding them if we let Nagi do the honors." 

_Wait a moment...wouldn't that? Oh I see, we have a precog on the other side...and damned it, Crawford, for all he is a prick, is damned efficient with his visions... We need to blindside him... Make him think he's going to get away... _

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Schuldig asked, projecting the thought so that spying precogs wouldn't be able to see what they were planning. 

_It's bad enough that he might anticipate or see what we're about to do..._

"Aa." 

That sounds like a good a plan as any." Schuldig said, staring into those purple eyes. Now that problem was out of the way, he found himself caught again. 

It seemed that Aya had nothing to say to that either. They stared at each other until the waitress brought their orders. Schuldig fought the impulse to try and feed Aya some of the food. [2] 

_Fuck, you're behaving like you're a teener in love... Now that would be extremely cute...and unwelcome..._

*** 

Schuldig smiled at the memory. He knew that he had to resolve the problem of Crawford, Kurama, and Schwartz had made before he could resolve what lay between Aya and him but it did intrude in the strangest moments. 

_It must mean something… Though a question is, would it be enough considering Aya's a youkai and I'm not? It's hard enough that we have all that Weiß-Schwartz history behind us…_

He fairly itched with the suspense. It was very simple really. Aya was the first person he had felt that kind of interest for a long time. 

_Crawford is such a stick in the mud, besides being the leader of our quaint group. I can't see myself being involved with him... Nagi's the Kid and Farfie's fun but staying around him for extended periods would drive me nuts… Kurama-chan's a nice little brother but…that's all… Casual desire aside…I like him…_

_We'll just have to resolve this quickly…_

Schuldig just hoped the fallout wouldn't be too severe.   
  
  
  


*** 

A knock on the door made Yoko jump a little. 

"Let the kid in, Yoko-chan. He's here to help us." Kuronue said as he flipped a lock and shifted into his human form as Yoko went for the door. 

"Ah, Prodigy." 'Crawford' said, gesturing to the couch. 

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

[1] A cameo appearance by either Seishirou or Subaru is in order? Nah, it's the only place I know offhand in Tokyo. 

[2] Utter cuteness. ^^;; 

So did anyone see Nagi coming?   



	12. To Catch a Raven

****

Raven's Pendant

WEIß KREUZ-YU YU HAKUSHO FANFICTION

****

Part 12 - To catch a raven

"Ah, Prodigy." Crawford said coolly. 

"Crawford…I came to warn you." Nagi burst out as he sat down.

"Yes?" 

"The human Reikai Tantei are combing the city for you with youkai detectors like these." Nagi said, gesturing to a watch-like device he wore on his wrist.

"Thank you for the warning."

"Kuronue…we're deep in trouble if that's so. By the way, what did we do that has them so hot on our trail?" 

The question came as a surprise to Kuronue. He had been expecting it from the start but it had gone out of his mind in the rush of the events. He was caught unawares. 

"For reviving me, love." Kuronue answered. To his credit, he only hesitated for only a split second. Still, the answer sounded a shade too fast and too lighthearted to even his ears to be genuine.

__

It might not be real enough… 

Kuronue worried. His lover knew him too well not to catch his slip, yet the Silver Fox seemed to accept his answer for now.

__

And truthfully, that's all I can ask for right now…

The Chimera knew that he would answer for this eventually if they didn't manage to escape their pursuers.

__

If he gets his memories back, I'll be in a hell lot of trouble…

Yoko was never a forgiving sort. The Fox had a name for ruthlessness and it was more than a name. 

__

If anyone should know that better than anyone, it's me…

He'd been the Fox's partner for more time than anyone else and had seen the Fox at the youko's worst. 

__

He is like a ball of silver flame, all passion when roused. Bitter in hatred, ardent in sex…like a burning silver flame…warming and incinerating everything in its path… I don't hope for his forgiveness, only that our time will be long… That I could hold this ball of silver flame for as long as I can…

The price was worth it.

__

There is just no help to it…

"Nagi, what is their search patterns and how dense is the net?" Kuronue asked the ningen. He set aside his nebulous concerns, for the moment, concentrating on something he could change.

***

Yoko knew that there was something wrong the moment his Kuro had paused before answering his question. The little raven wasn't telling him the full truth of the matter. 

__

Sure reviving him must be quite an offense but it seems to me that there were other things that those people were hinting at…

Yoko never considered that before this. That there might be something to what those strangers told him. 

__

What could it be? We did almost everything together during that time…done almost anything… I've seen everything that he's capable of…and he's seen that of me as well… What would he hide from me now? 

Yoko remembered that day very clearly in his mind...

***

"Why isn't it a vixen so far from her hunting grounds?" Yoko said mockingly, as his men howled and circled the youko female. 

The brown female cowered satisfactorily under his burning yellow gaze. Her white face was streaked with dirt and her blue robe was severely torn in places. Blood oozed from several shallow wounds. One furry ear was slashed and bleeding. Her silky tail and mane were in dirty tangles.

__

It's amazing how manners can be taught by a few days worth of desperation…

A few days ago, this female had spit into his face for being a Silver when he and his band had come upon a small kitsune village. It was one of the reasons why he decided to have fun with the inhabitants. 

__

Not that I need any reason to do what I pleased to kitsune, they owe me a great debt, a debt they can never repay…

Yoko smiled cruelly. The rest of the villagers were gone now, all the women raped, the kits killed, and the men gelded and sold to slavers. This particular vixen remained because she was the one who had shown the most spirit. Yoko had decided that she and the chief's son would make good sport for hunting. The game was almost over. The chief's son had been hamstrung and staked along the spine. She was the last one left.

"What do you say, boys? Shall we put her out of her misery." Yoko said, shucking out his robes.

The rest of the horde howled and circled. The female gathered herself to fight.

__

Ooh, she really is a spirited one… Days of running and still have some fight… 

"Or shall we have our fun first, like we did her sisters?" Yoko said, moving so quickly that he managed to straddle the female before she could flinch away.

"What do you think of me now dirty Silver, that I am?" Yoko asked as the female struggled to push him away. 

The lack of decent food or sleep had took its toll, she couldn't even budge the silver youko on top of him yet she tried to resist. She twisted weakly under him even as he tore off her clothes and helped himself to her body.

***

"Enjoyed yourself didn't you?" Kuronue asked in a neutral voice. Yoko was putting on his robe as he watched the rest of his bandits 'play' with the brown vixen.

"Yes, she's a fun romp." Yoko said, rubbing his furry ear a bit. The feisty female had tried to bite it but she didn't have much force to put behind the action.

"You're always so calculated. It's rather unnerving to see you go out of control like this sometimes." Kuronue said.

"And it's not like you to be so _ethical_." Yoko spat out the last word like it left a bitter taste on his lips.

"Cruelty when necessary, but this might be the death of you one day." Kuronue said, his tone was completely serious.

"Yes, but they _owe_ me." Yoko insisted.

"That's all right, as long as you understand the risk then but you aren't right. They don't only owe you..."

"What?" Yoko fairly hissed the word. He pissed, no beyond pissed.

__

How dare he judge me...?

"We share everything, don't we? So they owe _us._" Kuronue said, he grinned a toothy grin.

__

Oh…

"They owe us then." Yoko purred.

***

Yoko'd been happy then that his partner had understood. 

__

That was when I should have found out that I loved him not after he'd died... Too little and too late...

What?

The piece of information floated through his consciousness. Guilt warred with discovery.

__

I should've appreciated him when he was there...but what did I do when he was gone...everything is so foggy... Grieve yes, but what else... I can't imagine myself passively waiting for him to come back to life… What did I do in that missing time? 

Guilt won.

__

Why am I suspecting Kuronue? I knew that he loved me even when I didn't even feel that way about him at all… He'll never betray me…

Somehow, there was still doubt in Yoko's heart. 

__

But then it's healthy to doubt, anyone who trusts too much in the Makai get killed...

Keep telling yourself that Yoko...keep telling yourself that...

Yoko suspected--no--knew that whatever secret Kuronue was hiding was big. 

__

Big enough to affect both of us? Definitely...

Yoko only hoped that it wouldn't mean the end of their partnership when it came down to it. 

__

Besides the affection I have for him, there are also practical reasons. He's the only one I have now... None of our gang seemed to have survived...

But then, do you love him that much when you can't seem to trust him? 

When it came to that, Yoko refused to answer the question.

***

"Are we going to fight them in this tonight? Shouldn't we move the amulet instead?" Schuldig asked Aya who stood beside him. They were surveying the shrine where the amulet they had to protect was kept. 

Whoever sent the report wasn't kidding when he said that the shrine was small. The inside of the shrine was barely four meters in width and nine meters in length and a good part of the room had statues of gods glaring at its supposed defenders. The lighting was poor. It consisted of the sunlight coming from the single narrow entrance in the side of the front end and the tiny flames of incense sticks burning around the statues. The informant was wrong about one thing though. The place wasn't a Shinto shrine. 

__

It's a damned Buddhist shrine… Unsettling to say the least though it's too much to hope that the thieves would be just as intimidated. The Raven and the Fox have defied all odds before even against gods according to their reputation… They spit at powers that be… [1]

Now that Schuldig knew that the supernatural was real, he wasn't as sanguine about it. The statues gave the place an eerie feel. 

"Yes, we are. Our success depends on it." Aya replied without looking at Schuldig. His brows knit in a frown of concentration. The Weiß leader was paler than usual and his face was taking on a drawn look that made him ethereal looking. 

__

That's not good…

Schuldig closed his mouth. He knew how much it took out of a person to constantly exercise their talent and could see his lover straining against the demands of the situation. 

__

Kurama-chan you better appreciate what your oniisan is doing for you… 

The German telepath was suddenly indignant for Aya's efforts.

__

He's not even 100% sure he's going to get Kurama-chan that he loves back… Precog versus precog is a very chancy thing… 

"By the way, where is Hiei? I haven't seen the runt since yesterday night." Schudig changed the subject, knowing that his concern would probably just worry Aya needlessly.

__

And he's got enough to worry about…

"He had a lot to think about." Aya said. He tilted his head to give Schuldig a sidewise glance. 

The dim light from the joss sticks burning around them caught the redhead's profile. Suddenly, Schuldig's breath caught. Aya's features seemed to be too sharp to be human and his purple eyes seemed to take a yellow, feral taint. The German was suddenly reminded of Aya's demon heritage. He found himself mulling over the gloomy possibilities of this complication, in spite of his resolve to keep his concerns to himself until till this crisis passed.

__

He's not human…and it could--affect, no, take him away from me…

It struck Schuldig like a stab to the kidneys. He'd never thought of it that way before. He'd known of the difference intellectually not emotionally. He had seen Aya's youkai-ness as something like his Telepathic Abilities, something useful as a tool, nothing more, and Aya's youkai looks as something that made him exotic. Now, all the things he had heard about youkai came flooding back to him, their strength, their alien-ness, and most of all their longevity. [2]

__

He's not going to be mine forever…

He was very conscious of the time difference between them. It made him want to hold on to every passing second and make them count. 

__

But…but what if…I'm going to leave him in a few decades--what was that saying? --Ningen die in a blink of a youkai's eye… What if he doesn't want to go through all that? Cut loose before he can get in too deep to get out of it? Besides, he's a very strange kind of bird creature in his other form…and we're not at all compatible there…

Schuldig knew that there were many excellent and very logical reasons for he and Aya to get away from one another. There was the big difference in their life spans, the different reproductive system of Aya's alternate form, the need for Aya to be in the Makai where he technically belonged. _Lots of reasons…_

__

Hell, Hiei's even come up a new one--Makai politics! It seems that Kurama-chan and Hiei are both politically prominent. There would be a lot of youkai looking for weak points and I'd be all but wearing a damned bull's eye on my back… They can't be around all the time to protect me. Besides, there would also be those who would see me as an obstacle to their ambitions. Aya's a pawn in the alliance-by-marriage market because he's Kurama-chan's dear brother… 

The odds were stacked against them. Suddenly, Schuldig wanted very much to touch Aya…

__

Just to make sure that he's real and he's here beside me…

***

"Schuldig, what's wrong with you?" Aya asked, giving the man a half-hearted glare. The crazy telepath had suddenly turned and hugged him tightly.

__

What's he thinking? This is a public place… 

Aya was not averse to being close to Schuldig but could the man have chosen a better time? 

__

Anyone could walk in and see us at any moment… 

Though Aya's mind continued to grumble, there was a part of him that crowed at this new stage in their relationship. He was past the point that he was surprised by his attachment to the baka gaijin but he still didn't want it to become public.

"Nothing…" Schuldig said. 

"Hn." Aya knew better but he had no time to deal with it a moment. He was sweeping the probable futures almost at every other moment. Crawford was too good a precog for him not to do so. The future was getting so fluid now that he couldn't take the chance that it could get it out of his control. It would only take one possibility to break the net he wove around the raven. The net was as delicate as spider silk, so easily brushed aside or flown out of. He needed to concentrate to keep it whole and in place.

__

I'll have to deal with it after this crisis is over…if--no, when, it's over, we'll have a nice long talk…about my heritage, about Weiß, about Schwartz, about everything…

Aya wasn't completely insensitive.

__

Just a bit dense, perhaps… 

Aya's lips curled in a self-deprecating smile.

"Ah, Hiei, there you are. Don't you think this shrine's too small for us to fight in?" Schuldig said as the small fire youkai came up from behind him. He had barely let go of Aya to address the man. 

__

Not you too?

Aya thought that the telepath believed in him. He had honestly thought that the man had believed that he could use his powers effectively and win this little game. He fought his disappointment at this little development.

__

Doesn't he trust me at all…? How can we be together if he doesn't trust me? What else does he doubt about me?

In the midst of his insecurity, Aya felt Schuldig giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and then understood. 

__

He's just making conversation… 

Schuldig just needed to talk. Aya's mood lightened considerably.

"Hn." _No. _

"Okay, so how'd you're brooding session go?" Schuldig asked practically. 

"Hn." _Fine. _Hiei gave Aya a small almost imperceptible nod.

__

I almost forgot that… Good, he managed to do it… 

Aya had almost forgot the little thing he'd ask Hiei to do. Schuldig just had that effect on him. He relaxed a bit and decided to sit back a bit and watch his semi-boyfriend tease the small fire demon.

"Hn, Hn or Hn, Hn?" Schuldig asked giving the grunts different intonations.

"Hn." Hiei said darkly.

"What kind is that?" Schuldig asked, as they walked around the garden surrounding the shrine.

__

He certainly likes the sound of his own voice…

Aya thought amusedly.

__

Rather like Kurama-chan...

Aya tightened his jaw at the thought and got back down to work.

__

Who knows what possibilities will finally matter in the endgame?

***

"So, we strike at the shrine just after midnight?" Crawford asked.

"Ah, that's when they'll be the most unguarded. Unless you have another suggestion?" Yoko said, his tone glittered silver-cool in the air so bare of feeling. 

__

Objectivity incarnate… 

Nagi hadn't seen Yoko get angry even when Crawford countered his arguments.

__

And he is Yoko not Kurama-chan. He's very different from the Kurama-chan that we know… I hope I'm not making a mistake…

Nagi thought with something close to regret as he covertly observed Crawford and Kurama interact. Yoko was definitely not Kurama. He acted colder without his human memories. Something was missing, a vital spark that made the redhead seem alive. 

The young telekinetic's only thought when he set upon this course of action was to hurt Hiei and Kurama for the loss of his beloved Tot. He hadn't known the depth of the loss he would feel when he saw Yoko's indifference. 

__

I didn't know what I was thinking then, but I suppose part of me thought that what they felt for each other was a sort of deathless romance. Though it's too late now for any regrets…

Nagi knew that he no longer had the option. Even if it wasn't what he had thought it was.

__

Crawford, at least, is deeply in love and would see to that… He always has…

Crawford seemed unchanged by the memories of the life that he'd had before. Kuronue merging with Brad Crawford to make a whole, a more dangerous whole. 

__

But then, why should he change? There doesn't seem to be much difference between Crawford and Kuronue?

Nagi had seen the same determination in those dark blue eyes when Crawford had had to have something. The same look had gotten Schwartz nearly to the top of the Estet food chain. It was clear that Kuronue-Crawford felt a deep attachment to Yoko and would do anything to keep the Silver Fox by his side at any cost. Nagi's life would be a cheap thing to pay, if the telekinetic got in the way…

__

Obsessed one-sided love…what have you gotten yourself into? 

There was no real way out of the situation. He absently listened to the rest of the conversation.

"No, but I think we should take turns napping before we leave. We're going to need all our energy for this job." Crawford said.

"Hai." Yoko replied.

__

I hope they fail…but it isn't likely…

***

__

A ruby comet streaked into his dreams trailing a sparkle of gold. It blurred and resolved into the pendant swinging like a pendulum...to and fro...to and fro... Yoko didn't know how long he had been staring into the space following the rhythmic swing... 

He stared beyond at it as it stopped, staring deep into its red depths to see a reflection of himself...in his ningen form...a small dark shadow beside him and dark shadows behind him... Accusation was in those emerald eyes. The look was as sharp as one of his grass blades. 

Why is it? Why is that? 

He looked away...confused. 

He looked again. The shadow wavered into the small dark-haired demon he had seen before... 

Huh? What am I...is he...doing...? 

Yoko stared at the improvised mirror...the shadows behind "him" begun to materialize one by one... One was the orange haired gaijin...the other the redhead that looked so much like his ningen form... Then at the very back of the crowd, there was a woman...a woman he'd never seen before! 

She was a plain middle-aged ningen, nothing more...small of stature and demure of dress but...there was something about her...that fascinated him... 

Suddenly, the red of the mirror flared to a bright bloody hue...it hurt! He felt his eyes burn... He stubbornly tried to keep looking...

I must...

Somehow, he knew the Answer to all his questions was in that mirror...but the heat reached beyond his eyes to engulf him in wine-colored flames... Then he knew nothing more... 

***

"Yoko, Yoko…wake up." 

"Hmmm?" Yoko woke up, dazed and disoriented. It was so unlike him, that for a moment he thought he was still asleep, dreaming, but Kuronue's face loomed over him was a real and solid thing. It dispelled the red mist that remained imprinted in his eyelids.

"You were having a nightmare." Kuronue said, neutrally.

"Aa. Thanks for waking me." Yoko said automatically, through his daze an alarm was tripped in his head at those words. Before he could really think about it a thought formed in his head.

__

Something is definitely not right…

Though damned if the Fox knew what it was. 

__

My head hurts…maybe a shower would clear it up so that I can think…

"I'm making sure the kid stays put. You go get ready?" The chimera said going out of the room.

"Aa." Yoko said again, getting up to get his thought-of shower.

He was halfway through his shower that he realized the thing that made him uneasy.

__

How can he know that I was having a nightmare? 

Kuronue had been sitting with Nagi in the living room since he did not quite trusting the young ningen.

***

__

I'll be glad when we leave this world behind… Too many things remind Yoko of his human life here… 

Kuronue thought as he waited for Kurama to get ready for their heist. He knew that he couldn't continue to block the memories if they stayed here much longer. He could still remember the moments earlier with dismay. He had been sitting on the couch when he felt the ruby around his neck burn. He nearly panicked when he felt it. 

***

__

Shit! Yoko's fighting free of the spell…I have to do something…

Kuronue nearly fell off the couch in his haste to go to Yoko. He remembered barely just in time to flash a restrained grin at Naoe Nagi before striding off to Yoko's room. 

__

Yoko's will is very strong, I should know that…that was what made me sure that he was going to survive, whatever would come… He might not willfully know that he's under a spell but his unconscious mind could feel the invisible net I've woven to cage the memories…

Kuro felt the Fox's mind strain against his spell most often when Yoko was asleep. This wasn't the first time that it happened, merely the most serious near-breach of them all. The Fox came close to breaking free. He was scarcely on time. The Fox was tossing in his sleep as if in the grip of a nightmare, glowing like a new red sun with the power of the spell.

__

If he stays this way, he might break free of the spell or…die…

The pain the spell used to keep Yoko away from the memories of the past could kill a lesser-willed individual but Kuro knew the risk when he took it. He measured the risk and knew it small in the case of his lover.

__

He's more likely to break free…

"Yoko, Yoko…wake up." He shook the Fox awake. 

"Hmmm?" 

__

Good, fighting the spell has him off-balanced…

Ordinarily, Yoko woke with a start and fully alert.

"You were having a nightmare." It was a bald statement and Kuro knew that the Fox must sense the falsehood behind it but he had nothing else to offer.

"Aa. Thanks for waking me." 

"I'm making sure the kid stays put. You go get ready?" 

"Aa." Yoko agreed as he stood up to head towards the bathroom.

***

Kuronue had been so grateful that he hadn't been questioned by Yoko that he overlooked the suspicious gleam in those dazed eyes. Now, he was regretting his neglect.

__

But it's too late now to fix… He'll be even more suspicious if I try… 

They just had to get out of this place as soon as possible. In the Makai, there would less to remind the Fox of his life as a ningen. Besides, the ambient power in the air was stronger there and that would strengthen the spell's hold until Yoko completely forgot.

__

Yes, that is the only way… 

***

"Hiei will stand by the door. I'm going to stay here behind the statue. Schuldig, you take the left…" Aya rapped out. Aya suddenly felt a disorientating wrench.

__

Schuldig getting the worst of Kuronue's swinging blade…dying in his arms...

"No, you go here, Schuldig. I'll take the left." Aya corrected automatically.

__

That was an unthinking response…when has he become that important to me?

Aya's breath was still uneven from the vision of Schuldig's death. He directed the other people involved absently, thinking of how fast he'd become attached to the mouthy telepath.

__

It's frighteningly fast…

"Then what?" Botan asked when they were all in position.

"We wait." Aya said, leaning on the statue he was hiding behind and closed his eyes.

***

"Ready to go." Kuro asked Yoko. They stood behind some foliage outside of the shrine they were about to pillage.

Yoko's fur was molten silver in the moonlight and his golden eyes glowed with a feral light. 

__

Gods, he looks like a god out of the old legends…and so ready for everything…

Kuro proudly thought.

"Hai, it's show time." Yoko said as he strode closer to the entrance of the shrine.

__

Show time indeed…

Kuro followed him.

***

Yoko glided from shadow to shadow through the small porch that lead to the small shrine. His mind was still mulling over the implications of the dream and Kuro's actions, if Kuro had warned him exactly where to step, everyone in the shrine would've known about their attempt long before they had gotten inside. His mind was coming up with a most disappointing conclusion…

__

I can't really trust my little raven anymore… 

It wasn't just because of the nightmare and Kuro's knowledge, though those were enough.

__

It smacks so much of mind control…I'm almost sure of it…

It was Kuro's extremely possessiveness. He kept too close, not trusting Yoko to stay without being…guided. He was also trying too hard to get along with Yoko. 

__

It was as if he needed me all the time... 

In the olden days, Yoko would have shrugged this off and thought this, his due. He even liked this dependency because it meant that his best partner would never abandon him. Kuro's promise had been another thing to bind them together. He hadn't loved his little raven then. Now that he knew that he loved his raven, the feeling that bound them together should be a source of joy. It wasn't. It _just _wasn't. Somehow, Yoko knew he could do better than that. Better than the unadulterated worship in those dark blue eyes. Better than the adoration paid by the slightest concessions. 

__

It feels like he's trying to strangle me with his form of affection… He doesn't seem to think that I should do anything alone… Maybe I've been idealizing him in the thousand two hundred thirty-seven years he'd been gone… In that, he's so unlike H--

Yoko could feel the ruby flames begun to leak into his mind…and retreated… 

__

I think I should just turn around and ask some hard questions from my so-called partner--Wait! A thousand two hundred thirty-seven years? Ah, a proper date at last…and H--Hi--

The name he was about to think seems to burn with ruby flames.

__

So be it… This partnership will last only until we get to the Makai… After that, there are no guarantees... 

Despite the sorrow Yoko had felt at Kuro's death and the affection he felt for his little raven, he couldn't abide at the way things are going now.

__

Truly, he isn't as I remember him… Did I really love him or miss him more as "my best partner ever", I can't find out, he's gone and taken the choice from me at this point…

***

Schuldig didn't know how it started but suddenly everything burst into motion. A flash of silver dashed in evading Hiei's weaponless lunge. A black blur sent a blade towards Aya. He dashed over to bar the way to the statue. The silver blur resolved itself into a silver haired figure as it dashed towards him. Schuldig noted that the Kurama made an impressive figure, wild silver hair flying, ears twitching in the wind and feral amber eyes fierce with battle.

__

I could almost forgive Crawford at being infatuated with him at all…

Almost. There was a matter of leaving obligations behind and doing the unthinkable.

"Get away from there, ningen." Yoko hissed as he hurtled towards Schuldig. 

"Kurama, don't you remember me at all?" Schuldig dodged Yoko's flung grass blade.

A sidewise glance proved that Hiei was still busy combating a Makai plant that was more monster than plant, all fangs and sharp tentacles. It filled the whole back end of the shrine. Aya was still busy dodging blades or so Schuldig assumed. The part of the shrine where Aya and Crawford battled was covered with roiling mist, a testament that Crawford was in full command of his Chimera powers. 

"What do you mean, human?" For a moment, Schuldig thought that Yoko would stop then but the Fox kept on going. 

Schuldig could see some more hesitation in the kitsune's movement though. He didn't have to try as hard to dodge the Silver's attacks.

__

He's starting to doubt his partner… He sees it, too…

Schuldig decided to risk it all on a gamble.

"You don't belong with Cr--Kuronue, you know it now don't you." Schuldig asked. He thought he had the Fox then. Something flickered in Yoko's eyes before they hardened back to unreadable amber.

__

Damned…

"And we don't belong here in the Ningenkai. Nice try, human." Yoko riposted, throwing Schuldig into a statue, hitting his head a little too hard on the stone. The last thing Schuldig saw was a white hand reaching up to take the amulet off the neck of the statue.

***

"Schuldig!" Aya yelled as he saw in a premonition what was happening to the German. He was too busy fighting Crawford to go and help the man. Crawford was a fast bastard even without youkai reflexes. It took all of the redheaded youkai's concentration just to stave the Chimera off. He suddenly found himself without an opponent and the mists receded into nothingness. He knew it could be a price for the victory but he didn't want it to be true.

"Don't worry the human is still alive. Tell Koenma that we are just taking this to return to where we belong." Yoko said as he ran with Kuronue and they both vanished into a swirl of blue light. Hiei was released from the plant monster a few moments later.

Aya ran to Schuldig who lay on the foot of the statue and was relieved to find the man breathing regular.

__

Stubborn gaijin…you could have been less persistent you wouldn't have been injured at all… I wasn't relying on this particular battle to win this war anyway…

He thought affectionately as he lifted the German gently to bring to the waiting car and left the man to Botan's ministrations. He nodded to Hiei and they set off to Genkai's temple in youkai speed.

__

Hiei and I still have a job to do…I know you'll understand that if you were conscious…

****

~TBC~

[1] No offense meant to Buddhists, its just Schuldig talking.

[2] My metaphors are getting a bit bloody and painful. 

__

NEXT: Sheesh, everybody's a precog...

Author's Apologies: 

Sorry this is late, I caught a bad cold and my internet connection has been loopy. The telephone company is going to hear more from me, it's the phone line that's causing the idiotic slowness in our dial up connection. *bites PLDT and sics Ayan and Brad-chan at it*


	13. Sheesh, Everyone's a Precog

**Part 13 - Sheesh, everybody's a precog**

Kuro stared at the Makai plains surrounding them, disoriented. The last time he'd been here, this place had been a teeming city full of varied youkai. That city, it seems, had now been consigned totally to memory. Not even a stone block remained to show for its existence. 

_It's been that long?_

He wasn't even sure at how many years he'd been...away. It's going to take some time to get used to, this changed place, this Makai that was home and, yet, was not. 

"Hold it right there! Don't resist us and nobody gets hurt. Ku--Yoko, I know you don't remember anything but trust me, this is for the best. Kuronue isn't what he seems anymore." A young youkai with a strange aura said, his brash voice rang across the plain. His long green-black hair waved in the wind. He wore a battered denim jacket and pants whose style was reminiscent of the Ningenkai. Dark blue eyes defiantly glowed with power. 

_Shit! He's an S-class...and that's not all..._

Several youkai popped out to leer from the hills surrounding them. 

"Speak for yourself, Yuusuke. No harm to Yoko,dear Kuronue is another matter all together." The figure had more horns than before and the eyes were closed but Kuro would recognize him anywhere. 

_Idiot goat..._

Kuronue bristled in response to the smugness in the tone and the power emanating from the horned youkai. 

_As if I could ever forget him...the only one that came close to wresting Yoko away from me ever...and he's gotten more powerful than ever... _

If Kuro hadn't framed the man, it would've been just a matter of time before the Fox chose the Horned One as his consort leaving Kuro in the dust or worse. Yomi had been that competent. Kuro's action was justified now by the man's power signature. The goat, it seemed, had been busy in Kuronue's absence. The horned youkai was also an S-class. 

_Shit!_

"Yomi?" Yoko asked, uncertainly at this powerful youkai that resembled one of their Thirds. 

"Hai, Yoko-sama. It's me, your current mate." 

"One of your current mates." Yuusuke said before he turned to Yomi. 

"Baka! Don't cut Hiei out of the picture, he has much more right to the title. I knew you were up to something when you insisted on coming with me!" 'Yuusuke' said, jumping up a bit to bop Yomi on the head miraculously not hitting any horns. 

"Of course, Hiei is also missing you terribly. Why don't you come back to us? And away from that deceitful bat.[1]" Yomi said, shooting a glare at the impetuous youkai beside him. Clearly, the Horned one was having a hard time accepting that he'd become the second fiddle, again. 

Heh! He doesn't had the gumption to be first ever... That's Yomi for you... Hmm. Dissension in the ranks...I could use that... 

Kuronue took in the statements with a certain vengeful pleasure as he pondered on how to use it. Yoko still looked confused but it wouldn't take long the clever Fox to figure out what was happening. 

_I have to do something... _

"You can't trust them. Yomi betrayed you that's why you lost your memory." 

Rattled, Kuro accidentally picked the worst thing to say. 

_Kuso...anything but that..._

He should've remembered that one thing. Yoko doubted Yomi's competency not the man's loyalty. Yomi was as devoted to Yoko as he was. 

_Maybe even more... He'd happily slit his throat for the Fox, and the Fox knew it... _

That's what kept Yomi as a Third even when his competency had been in doubt. 

The confusion in Yoko's eyes crystallized into decision. They hardened to amber ice. 

"Somehow, I doubt that." Yoko said, edging away from him. 

_Shit! I need to reinforce the spell... It's going to crumble under this pressure soon...but if I do that, I will leave myself vulnerable..._

Kuro was so torn. Then suddenly, he felt a sharp pull on the spell. 

_Hellfire! He's trying to pull free..._

Still reeling from indecision, Kuro made a very bad mistake. He put too much force into it. The spell flared, covering Yoko with a soft red glow. Yoko froze at his tracks. 

"Yoko, I'm sure now you believe me..." Yuusuke said, inopportunely_._

"Yoko-sama, I..." Yomi said, at the same time. 

"Yoko, I..." 

The glow flared higher then disappeared and Kuro felt the spell's backlash hit him like the wave of heat, disorienting him. He fought to hold onto his consciousness. 

"I don't believe any of you!" Yoko screamed, and dashed away to the western hills. 

Kuronue tried to follow him but everything blurred and he felt himself falling... 

"Grab him!" Yuusuke said. 

_Damned...I should have looked further into the future..._

_ooo _

Several fluttering robes were the last things he saw before everything faded to black. 

Somewhere behind another higher bluff, a group of scaly figures lay huddled in gray robes. They watched the scene unfold as Yuusuke and Yomi confront Yoko and Kuronue. They hissed something in unison as Yoko ran away from all the other youkai. They dashed out to surround Yoko. 

"Should we attack them now?" Hiei asked. 

"No, we wait." Aya said. 

He was annoyed by Yomi's play at the Fox. He itched to get his Fox back before the horned idiot got another crack at convincing Yoko but he knew better than to attack without his brother-in-law's blessing. It was illogical in extreme to go against a Seer. Even Yomi was holding off in the other bluff... 

Besides, I could always take the Old Goat out if he tried again... 

Comforted by the thought, Hiei turned back to watch. 

"Who are you?" Yoko asked, his hand held a long sword made of a black Makai rose. 

"Friends, my lord. You don't remember anything but when you stole the body you are currently wearing...you stole our allegiance as well." A scaly figure said in gray robes. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Yoko said, his eyes were gleaming insanely. 

"Don't worry, _you will."_

_"_Ore mi kitare..."Several of the scaly figures started to chant. 

Yoko lashed out with his whip but the figures just dodged it and continued to chant. Still dizzy from the red glow, he couldn't think of anything else to do. The spell's words were now throbbing through him filling his mind and body. He felt his skin melt like candle wax over a flame and...everything faded to black... 

_ooo_

Morning sunshine felt warm on his face. Kurama's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and not of the best kind either. 

_Maybe I can clear it by rising..._

He sat up but shakily fell back to the futon he was lying on. The room was a simple traditional Japanese one with paper-screen walls. He recognized it as the one he normally shared with Hiei when he stayed over for one reason or another in Genkai's temple. 

_Usually for injuries that I don't want 'Kaasan to worry over... What... _

The screen door slid open and Kurama looked up to see Schuldig come into the room. 

"How do you feel, Kurama-chan?" 

"I've been better, Schuldig-niisan. What happened?" Kurama asked. The last thing he could remember was that he invoked the resurrection spell. 

_I remember saying the spell then...then..._

_Nothing..._

It was disturbing to say the least. 

"Well, what do you remember?" 

"I tried to resurrect Kuronue..." Kurama trailed off, quite puzzled. The spell wasn't that strong that it would drain him like this. Besides, he was feeling assorted aches and pains around other parts of his body. 

It's as if I'd been in a fight...or something... 

"Well, there were complications..." Schuldig was clearly uncomfortable about the subject. 

Whatever it is, it must have been big... 

Kurama was about to press for details when his Ran-niichan came into the room. The redheaded assassin was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and tea. 

"You have to eat this first. Everything can wait." Ran said firmly. 

Kurama would have argued the point but his stomach grumbled. 

I suppose that it can wait... 

Kurama let Schuldig and Ran fuss over him, wondering what prompted the extra care. 

"Now, do I get the explanation?" Kurama asked, politely but with steel in voice. It surprised him. 

Both Ran and Schuldig winced. 

When did I ever raise my voice so? Certainly not much in this form...and not with them... 

"'Niichan, you have to admit that it's rather unusual for me to forget why I feel I've been beaten silly." Kurama asked, softly. 

"Well..." Schuldig began. 

"Hn." Ran said simultaneously. 

"What they were trying to say is that: you forgot for a while that you've been Kurama. You acted like Yoko for awhile and ran off with Kuronue. It had been the bat's plan all along." Hiei interrupted, he scowled darkly at the Kurama. 

"What?" 

"Fluff-tail." Hiei snorted and said nothing more, flitting off to brood in a corner. 

"He's right, Kurama-chan... Kuronue planned it all along..." Schuldig began. 

"...So we all charged them. Yuusuke, Yomi and their troops subdued them while Hiei and I retrieved you." Ran finished. He had taken over telling the story after the part Schuldig had been knocked out. 

"So...?" Schuldig 

"So what happened to Ku--Crawford-san after that?" Kurama blurted out. He was still in shock from the narrative and didn't know what to think. He said the words before even thinking about them. Only that... 

_My Kuronue...betrayed me? He--he-- _

Both Schuldig and Ran winced at the question. 

"Hn." Hiei retorted darkly. 

"Quickfire, don't be like that--" Kurama said. He knew how it had sounded, especially to Hiei. 

_I--you won't believe the words I'm going to say now won't you Hiei? Won't believe that I--I-- _

_I did it to convince you that I cared only for you...that I don't feel anything anymore for him... _

It was hard enough before. Hiei plainly didn't believe Kurama when he told tried to convince the fire youkai that he didn't love Kuronue anymore. 

_That's why I tried to resurrect Kuronue in the first place... Should've known it would get more complicated than that..._

"Yes, it's only natural for Kurama-chan to show some concern..." Schuldig said. Though it looks like he'd rather be anywhere than in the room. 

_But not with Hi-chan in the room... _

Kurama knew that he was making a mess of things but couldn't help it. His thoughts were a mess. He couldn't think straight from the sudden avalanche of facts staring at him, demanding him to act. 

"Hn." Hiei said darkly. 

That centered him. 

_I need to talk to Hiei first...and get things settled between us... _

"Crawford's being guarded here in the temple. The Reikai couldn't find anything to charge him with but we figured you'd feel better with him locked up." Ran, finally answered the question. 

More like you, all, would feel better with him locked up...and I don't blame them... I can't remember anything that I've done...but it is understandable... 

Kurama still couldn't catch even a wisp of memory for the past--week? Month? He didn't even know how long it had been. 

_Figures, Kuronue never did anything in halves... _

"Would you like to see him?" Ran asked Kurama. Everything froze at that instant as if holding their collective breath. 

_No, me and Hiei must have a united stand to present... _

That among other things said that whatever Kurama had done with Kuronue in this life, Hiei was still first in his heart. 

Yes, nothing else should matter than that Hiei understands...after that, I can deal with the rest of it... 

"No, I think I need to be alone with Hiei a bit...Ran-niichan, Schuldig-niisan?" Kurama asked. 

Both Ran and Schuldig hastily vacated the room and Kurama was finally left with Hiei. 

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Singsong voice Pot calling kettle... 

Yomi: glares and sends a ki blast at Silrayn while pouting Why oh why can't I have my Yoko-chan all to myself? 

Silrayn: There, there! hops up on a tall rock and pats Yomi's head and winces when she accidentally hits the horns 

[2] All spell words are my creation (or by my fingers flying randomly on the keyboard). They are not in any language I know of. 

There is something wrong with this part but I can't figure it out but I have this part in my computer for so long it's growing mold so here. The next update is Finders Keepers.


End file.
